All For You
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: The meeting with the wolves didn't go quite as everyone had planned. Especially not when a wolf imprints on Bella. Bella/Brady.
1. Bella

XxX

_**AN ~ **So I love wolf pack/Bella slips and decided to give a swing at a Bradly-Bella pair. I hope others want to try this pair out too!_

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _Hanging By A Moment_

XxX

Victoria was after me so naturally Edward was being more protective then usual. Or would the word be controlling?

It took every everything I had to get him to let me come to this meeting.

Why? Because a klutzy, accident-prone, Bella around vampires _and _werewolves wasn't something in Edward's plan. How I finally got him to let me come tonight was still a mystery to me.

Either way, here I stood. A vampire wall build around me. Rosalie and Emmett to my left with Alice and Jasper behind me. Esme stood with my Edward next to me and Carlisle stood before us, the typical place for the leader of the coven.

Each of them watched the tree line, waiting for them to approach.

I know that I am a lot slower then my vampire family, but even I could hear the wolves as they approached. I cocked my head as I strained my eyes to see across the meadow. One day I would be like my family. I would belong. And I would be able to see werewolves come out of the forest no matter the hour.

Finally I caught sight of a dark shadow moving. _Sam._ The Alpha of the Pack, the leader just like Carlisle was to his coven. But of course I would never say that to the Pack. The worse thing I could do was to compare them to their mortal enemy and I had promised Edward that I would keep myself safe...well, as safe as I could at night in a meadow filled with holes and sticks.

More movement caught my attention as more wolves came closer.

My breath caught in my throat as a warm feeling shot through me. Something was going to happen tonight, something _big. _And it had nothing to do with Victoria.

Edward instinctively took my hand in his. I looked up to him, wanting to be comforted by his gentle eyes and his crooked smile, but he refused to look at me . His eyes narrowed as he scanned _their_ minds, I followed his eyes and looked to the wolves.

There seemed to be a lot more of them then I remembered. The more I blinked the more clearer my vision seemed to become.

I knew that Sam was the huge black one at the lead and that Jacob was the russet one a few feet behind him. Embry was the lean grey wolf with black splotches on his back and I would guess that the chocolate wolf next to Embry was Quil.

A small shutter ran through me as I caught sight of the large silvery-grey wolf. _Paul_. I learned a really big lesson a while back: never slap a werewolf, no matter how mad you really are. Even if you don't know that they are a werewolf, if they are big and massive just don't slap them.

I sighed, and continued to look at the other wolves.

The rest of the Pack I didn't know. But one in particular did catch my attention.

A small wolf, probably half the size of the rest of them, stood in the back. He, or maybe she, wasn't pushing the tough facade. I was mesmerized by the dark ashy-brown color of their fur that moved in the night wind, the color was so unique and truly beautiful.

They kept their head down, their soft brown eyes darting up every now and then as the wolves talked amongst themselves. The wolf looked to be the youngest of the pack.

Carlisle stepped forward, 'We all welcome you and are so glad that you have decided to help us. We will be forever in your debt.'

I smiled, Carlisle talked his age and I wouldn't have it any other way.

Edward dropped my hand and walked over to his father. He was the interpreter for tonight's festivities.

'They want to know how the newborns differ from us.' Edward said, his topaz eyes never once leaving Sam's.

My thoughts started to wander as Carlisle explained things that I already knew. I found myself looking over the wolves once more, my eyes settling on the ashy-brown one again.

I titled my head as I watched him, I was convinced the wolf was a he now, as he hung on every word that Carlisle spoke.

I saw the other wolves looking around, probably talking, and yet it didn't break the young wolf's stare concentration once. Sam turned, giving a silent command, and everyone turned back to Carlisle.

I just kept staring at that one wolf. I don't know why I was intrigued by him, but I just couldn't look away until he looked at me.

It felt like a game. Like a staring contest in reverse.

And then he looked directly at me. His brown eyes locking on mine and not looking away as they opened wider.

My heart speed up for a second before evening out. Esme was by my side in an instant, thinking I was scared over whatever Carlisle and Edward were talking about instead of the piercing stare the wolf was giving me.

He still hadn't looked away. It was like he was reading my every thought and feeling, like he was looking into my very soul.

A snarl brought me back to reality. With a quick shake of my head I looked up to see Edward, his eyes narrowed on the wolf before they flew to look at me.

I took an involuntary step back, for the first time I could see the predator that Edward really was.

'Get her out of here.' Edward snapped through clenched teeth.

Alice gently touched my arm and, with a sisterly smile, she led me away from the large group. I started to follow, a blush spreading across my cheek.

A snarl made me turn around. Edward was crouched now in front of the pack. I strained to see who he was mad at.

Then I caught sight of the ashy-brown wolf whose eyes were still locked on me, and he wasn't in the back like he had been. I hadn't noticed when he had moved closer to the front, but he continued to take steps forward completely ignorant the threatening vampire in front of him.

His Pack wasn't though. They snarled and growled at Edward, who snapped back.

'Get. Her. Out. Of. Here. NOW.' Edward said, his voice harsh and deadly.

Alice tugged harder on my arm, her small tongue sticking out of her mouth slightly. Esme came over to help and Rosalie stood off to the side, looking just as intrigued by the situation as I was.

'Edward, what is wrong?' Carlisle said, stepping between his son and the Pack.

He snarled a bit, shifting his position, 'The dog imprinted.'

'What? On who?' It was the first time I had heard Rosalie sound anything other then arrogant or self centered.

Only one word came out of his mouth. Just one. The one word that changed everything. The feeling that had come over me earlier started anew with that one word, that one name.

'_Bella_.'

And everything went black.

XxX


	2. Imprint

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Red Jumpsuit Apparatus ~_ Your Guardian Angel _

XxX

Thirteen. Just a month under Collin, making me the youngest of the Pack.

And they never let me forget it. Even Collin seemed to look at me as the youngest.

I was really tired of all of it. I was tired of being told what to do. I was tired of sharing a my mind with everyone, especially when I ran patrol with those that had an imprint.

I was tired of being the youngest. I was tired of shaking when I just got a little annoyed, whether it be from getting picked on or failing a test because I had been running patrol the night before and didn't have time to study.

I was tired of no one asking what I wanted.

Mostly I was tired of feeling like I was all alone.

Even though it was an oxymoron really, I wanted to find my Imprint. I knew that it took even more control away but I had seen how happy Sam and Jared were.

I wanted that. I wanted to not be alone. I wanted the person I could tell anything and everything too.

I wanted my other half.

No one was to know our secret except the Elders and the Imprints. And it felt like a waste of time to try and talk to the Pack about anything. In all honestly, I really felt like more of a bother then a brother to them.

Of course Sam would say I wasn't a bother when he caught my thoughts. That got old real fast, especially when Paul would make a joke about me being the pup of the Pack and everyone would burst into laughter.

Thankfully, I had gained full control over my thoughts quickly, probably quicker then anyone else in the Pack had, some of them still didn't have full control over what they thought and didn't.

A howl sounded off in the distance, telling me it was time. I rolled my eyes and tossed the pencil onto my book, knowing I was going to fail the test tomorrow whether I studied or not. I had slept through almost every class because of the extra patrols we had been doing.

I snuck out the window, which was easy even though it was on the second floor, and jogged towards the woods.

The shorts pulled off easily and fit into the tie around my ankle just as easy. I let the wolf loose for just a second, letting him stress my bones and muscles till they fit his, but took control once I landed back on the floor. Without another thought I took off running.

Within a few minutes I caught up to Jared. He gave me a wolfish grin and ran faster.

Jared was probably the easiest for me to get along with out of the whole pack. Sure, he had an imprint and such who was always on his mind, like now, but he was more laid back and easy going then everyone else. He knew when a joke had gone to far.

_Ahhh, its nice to know I'm your favorite Brady! _Jared's playful voice sounded in my head.

I rolled my head and started going over what would happen tonight.

We would be meeting up with _them_.

I could understand why we were, the red head had been on our territory and didn't seem to be leaving any time soon, but I wasn't looking forward the meeting up with a coven of vampires.

One made me uneasy as it is, but seven of them? One being a mind reader and the other psychic? I heard another one even could mess with a person's feelings!

And each of them had a mate mate? They would be even more on guard tonight if that was the case.

I had heard that their mating were just as strong as our imprinting was. Apparently, even strong enough to cross species, considering one of them was mated to a human.

_Is someone scared of a little vampire? _I could just picture Paul's mocking face.

_Think more wolf like...then you have how I look pup!_

I started counting to a hundred, trying to keep my thoughts to myself. Just as I reached 88 we met up with the rest of the Pack.

_Is everyone here?_ The Alpha demanded, looking around. He gave a slight nod of his head in satisfaction. _Good, so I want everyone on their guard but I want all emotions in check. One leech is a mind reader so he will be interpreting for us. Are we ready?_

A few said yes while others just nodded. I nodded as we got into ranks.

Sam of course in front, flanked by Jacob and Jared. Paul went next, followed by Embry and Quil. Leah stayed with Seth as they made there way, and Collin stayed close to Leah. Even if they hadn't imprinted on each other Collin still thought she was the most beautiful women in the world.

_Shut it! _Collin snapped.

I heard a few chuckles and could only guess that if Leah had been human right now she would be blushing.

_I would not!_

I cringed. I really needed to stop thinking to myself right now.

_Agreed to that. Shut up Brady! _Everyone agreed with Paul and threw in a few more colorful words as well.

I dropped my head and resumed counting.

_Leave him be, there are more important things to think about tonight. Now quiet. _Sam's Alpha command shut everyone up in an instant.

We entered the meadow and took our stances. I stayed to the back, shifting a bit from foot to foot.

Paul turned back and gave a smirk, _Still scared pup?_

_100, 101, 102, 103..._

He rolled his large eyes and turned to face the leeches.

My nose burned as the wind blew from the west. But there was something else mixed with it...a sort of woodsy orchid? I shook my head, trying to clear it.

When I looked back up there they where.

A large group of them all standing around the human girl Jacob was infatuated with and who was the cause for the red-haired leech to be here.

Jacob snarled in my direction.

I dropped my shoulders as the tall, blonde of the coven stepped forward.

It was strange to see a creature like that smiling, 'We all welcome you and are so glad that you have decided to help us. We will be forever in your debt.'

_111...112...113...115...Wait where did 114 go? Actually, where did 104 through 110 go?_

_Shut up BRADY! _A few wolves yelled at me.

I slumped my shoulders a bit more but turned my attention back to the coven's leader.

_How are the newborns different from them?_

_Yeah they smell the same!_

_Are they really any different?_

'They want to know how the newborns differ from us.' Another one of the coven stepped forward. His bronze hair looked strange in the moonlight. He must be the mind reader. Not because he had strange hair but—

_Brady!_

I sighed, trying to keep my thoughts quiet. Usually I had such good control over my thoughts, why would tonight be any different? Maybe I was just nervous.

I plucked up what little courage I had, to prove it to myself not the pack, and locked my eyes on the two vampires before me.

I paid close attention as the leader told us how newborns were uncontrollable vampires, who were stronger then normal vampires because they still had some of their human blood pumping through them. A second blonde stepped forward and told us how they fought and how deadly they were.

I chuckled a bit at that. Of course they were dangerous. But my focus still grew more intense as he told us how to...um...dispatch of them? They were already dead so could you really kill them a second time?

I heard a chuckle in my head but choose to ignore it.

_What a pup!_

I sighed and continued to stay focused. And that was when I felt eyes on me. I looked around the Pack but everyone was focused on the vampires.

Jared turned to look back at me, his eyelid raised, _What is wrong?_

_Just a feeling. _

I looked over to the trio of vampires. The mind reader was looking all around the pack, trying to follow every line of thought. So it wasn't him.

I looked over to the other group of leeches. Not a one of them was looking at me so it must be...

And that was when my world shifted.

There was only one word to be said.

Only one word came to mind. Just one. And that one word changed everything.

_Imprint._

The Pack's shared mind was fuzzy, even as everyone shouted their thoughts about what had just happened and their opinions of the imprint. Even what the leeches said was lost to me as I looked at the beauty before me.

I had found my other half. The missing piece of my heart. The missing piece of my soul.

A short, dark haired vampire turned her around and started to pull her away. I couldn't help myself as I walked forward, trying to get closer to her as she was being pulled farther from me.

Growls and snarls erupted around me but my thoughts were only on her as she turned back around and met my eyes.

Her beautiful eyes and her beautiful rose-petal lips. Her long brown hair with curls at the end. The honest of her soft heart-shape face. The innocents to the curve of her nose. How small her hand would look in mine. How she would fit just perfectly in my arms...

'Get. Her. Out. Of. Here. NOW.' The bronze haired, mind reader growled.

'Edward, what is wrong?' The leader asked, stepping between the Pack and his coven.

'The dog imprinted.'

'What? On who?' Someone said.

And then he said her name.

'Bella.'

_Bella. _

I tried the name out. It meant beautiful, but that just didn't do her justice.

Time seemed to stop as I saw Bella crumbling and falling to the grassy floor. Panic set in and I sprinted forward. But I was a fraction to late.

_He_ beat me to her. The leech snarled as I came to a stop. I crouched down and growled back. My ears pulled back as I showed my teeth.

_BRADY! Get back here, NOW! _The Alpha called. A part of my will wanted to go back and fully obey my Alpha, but the stronger part, the part refusing to leave my imprint, my other half, my life in the hands of my enemywouldn't let myself listen.

_Sam, his imprint is strong then both of ours. Is that even possible?_

_I don't know Jared, but we need to get him to think rationally. We can talk to the Elder's later._

_Let me try, hey! Brady! When did you start falling for a leech fuc—_

Paul didn't have a change to finish as I charged towards him, pinning him before he even knew I was coming.

I snarled down at him and snapped my teeth at his neck. He couldn't move and there was fear clearly written in his eyes.

_Enough! _Sam called. But that wasn't what called me off.

I heard Bella stirring before anyone else. I turned and trotted over to where she lay, surrounded by _them_.

My ears were pulled back tightly against my skull as my eyes trailed among the coven. I would take on anyone that tried to keep me from her.

They knew it too. A few of them stepped back but watched me with caution, while the leader and the mind reader stayed by my Bella's head.

But I didn't care about them. I cared about her.

I stopped and sat, waiting for her eyes to open. After a few minutes the wind picked up. When I saw she wasn't going to wake I laid down next to her, taking great care to make sure she wasn't crushed by my large mass but kept warm.

I lay with my head on the ground, just staring as her eyes fluttered behind her lids. My eyes couldn't move from her, even as everyone talked around us and about us.

All I could do was hope that her dreams were sweet and peaceful, and make sure she was kept warm while she slept.

Something I promised myself I would do from now on.

XxX


	3. Everything

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _Everything (You're All I Want)_

XxX

'Get away from her dog!' A distance voice snapped.

A few growls and snarls woke me up from my slumber.

My eyes fluttered and everything grew quiet.

'Bella, dear?' That had to be Esme. No one else added dear to the end of my name, not even my own mother.

I heard a small groan and it took a second for me to realize that it had come from me.

A warm hand gently reached under my head to lift it. Finally, my eyes opened to see Jacob's signature smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, 'Hey Jake.'

He laughed, 'Hey Bells, you alright?'

I nodded and continued to pull myself up, looking around at those surrounding me. My eyes blinked a few times before they could really focus.

Esme was right by my side like Jacob. Alice and Rosalie stood behind her. I looked quizzically at Carlisle and Emmett who were holding back a very angry Edward.

I tilted my head as I looked at them. What was wrong? Why was everyone...then it came to me.

I bit down on my lip as I bashfully looked around for the wolf.

I saw Jasper at my feet, with his arms crossed and an uncomfortable look on his face. The small ashy-brown wolf was a few feet from him, looking at me with a concerned expression.

I blushed, unable to meet his eyes.

The other wolves were standing behind the ashy-brown one, just staring at me and my family.

I started to grow uncomfortable as everyone continued to look at me. I shifted a bit, keeping my eyes down as the blush re-started.

'Alright, give her some room everyone!' Jake said, standing up and waving everyone back.

I smiled. Good ol' Jacob.

Esme stood and in a blink of an eye she was next to her mate. Edward had calmed down enough and Emmett let him go, instantly he was by my side.

I sighed, oddly not comforted by the touch of his stone-cold hand as it caressed my face.

My eyes stole a look at the wolf before turning back to Edward.

'Are you alright, Bella? You aren't hurt? I don't smell any blood.' Edward said at vampire speed, looking over every part of me that he could.

I smiled and gave a quick nod.

Jacob stayed on my left while Edward lingered on my right, opposing sides per usual. I sighed, sometimes I wished they could just get along and be friends. Other times I liked that they were so different.

My eyes trailed down to my feet where the small wolf sat, almost like he was patiently waiting his turn for my attention. Sort of like a normal, well-trained dog would.

I gave him a small smile and his large tongue fell out of his mouth as he smiled back.

I couldn't help but chuckle. I saw Jacob and Edward look at each other over my head from the corner of my eyes, but I didn't give it much attention.

'Well, I would say Bella has had enough...excitement...for one evening. Come along Bella, I will take you home.' Edward said as he stood up. He wasn't asking or suggesting, he was telling.

Even though I wasn't ready to go I stood up and let him wrap his arm around me, protectively.

'Bye Jake.' I gave a slight wave over my shoulder, 'Talk to you tomorrow?'

Jake gave a tight smile as Edward's arm grew tighter around me, 'Yeah, tomorrow Bells.'

My eyes fell next on the wolf. I bit on my lip as I considered what I should say, 'Good night.'

It was simple, but I didn't know what else to say. I didn't even know his _name_.

And with that I let Edward lead me away from the meadow, his black eyes scanning around us as if he expected someone to come out and take me from him.

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. What could I really say to calm a jealous vampire?

I stole one last look over my shoulder and could just barley see the wolf.

He sat with sad, brown eyes as he dropped his shoulders, followed by the rest of his body. He lay on the ground with his head on top of his paws, just looking at me as I walked away.

I continued to stare at him, my heart just filled with guilt for him. It must have been a hard night for him too.

I only stopped gazing at him when Edward pulled me closer to him, forcing me to look away.

XxX

Jake sighed, not saying anything till he knew the vampires where well away.

'She's really important to me.' He said, not looking down at the wolf.

Brady nodded his large head, his eyes still staring at the place he had last seen his Bella.

'I saw how strong the imprint is in your mind,' Jacob continued, kicking at the pebbles around his feet as he searched for the right words, 'I _felt_ it. And that is the _only_ reason I am not going at you right now.'

The wolf turned to the Beta and tilted his head.

Jacob smiled, 'You know how I feel about her.'

With a quick nod Jacob knew that the youngest Pack member understood.

Another sigh escaped the Beta's mouth, 'You know, you can be everything she needs...everything she wants..._say_ everything she needs to hear. She's still going to choose _him_.'

Brady gave a nod, but kept his eyes locked on the last place he had seen the other half of his heart.

_As long as she is happy, I am happy _he thought to himself. And he meant it.

He could feel Sam's approval in his thoughts but the wolf ignored it. The Alpha's opinion wasn't important anymore. The only thing that mattered was his imprint, and her opinions of him. He only wanted _her _approval.

Brady longed for her approval, but settled with just playing over every look she had given him and the two words she had spoke to him. _Good night. _Her voice had been so beautiful and innocent, he longed to hear her speak again in reference to him.

Jacob pushed the wolf with his arm, 'I'm going to go phase. I'll take over patrol for you tonight, go home, get some sleep and all. You'll need it.'

The Beta gently patted the youngest member's shoulder, which was the only real comfort he offered.

But Brady was content with what he got. Even though he really didn't care what his Pack thought of him any more.

The wolf had found his mate, the other half to the boy's soul.

And he really couldn't have been happier.

XxX


	4. Sweet Confusion

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _All In. _

XxX

Brady's body was exhausted but his heart was too excited to let his body rest.

The boy lay in bed just thinking of the girl from the meadow.

He now knew why Sam and Jared always thought of their imprints.

There was a feeling of love mixed with worry for their well being that never left your thoughts.

The wolf longing to be with its mate, to protect her and care for her, while the boy wanted to hold her hand and just study her. He wanted to know what she liked and what she didn't like.

Brady shook his head with a playful grin. He probably wasn't normal for a thirteen year old. He was thinking of holding his imprints hand while Sam and Jared thought about...well..._other _things they could be doing with their imprints.

But Brady didn't care what they wanted to do, he wanted to do what would make his Bella happy.

And that was when a frown found its way upon his lips.

She wasn't really _his _Bella. She was the leech's Bella.

Brady started to pick at his thumb as he thought to himself.

Bella wouldn't like it if he called her boyfriend a leech, so he would make a note of that next time he saw her.

Then the panic set in and he shot straight up in his bed.

Was he ever going to see her again? From the way the leech acted he would have to guess a no.

Quickly, he jumped out of bed and started to pace.

Every emotion he had was heightened, but worry and stress seemed to be racing past all of them.

He didn't need her to be his, Brady knew he could settle for being her friend because that was all she needed from him, but he wanted to see her. To hold her hand just once.

Friends did that, right? He had see Jacob's thoughts of all the things Bella let him do, like hold her hand and place an arm around her, and they were just friends...well...sort of. Brady shook his head, it was to complicated to give it thought right now.

There were more important things to think about.

He needed just one more moment with her. To talk to her, to find out who she really was and who she wanted to be. He needed to see _his _Bella one more time.

Even if she was with the Cullen she was still his heart, his life, his everything, and that made her his. Even if they were just friends, she was still the other piece of his soul.

One more moment with her was all he needed.

One more moment that he could keep in his thoughts forever.

XxX

Jacob phased easily and was off running.

_Jacob? Where is Brady? _Sam's voice came through.

_I sent him home, he wouldn't be of any use tonight. _Jacob thought back.

Jacob could feel Sam agreeing with him, but he also felt a touch of annoyance. Sam didn't like the idea that Jacob had overridden his scheduled patrol, but he wouldn't say anything.

Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black, was born to be Alpha and would be taking over the position someday soon. Sam knew it was only temporary. But that didn't mean the wolf in him that had been Alpha for so long liked it.

Jake tossed his head as he rolled his eyes, _I don't want to listen to that all night. We should talk about Brady._

_Yes, we need too. _Was all Sam said.

Jacob waited a minute, nothing.

_It was really strong Sam, I don't even feel those emotions with you and Emily._

_I know. _Sam said, he sounded...disappointed? Maybe he was jealous of how strong Brady's feelings were towards Bella?

_I'm not jealous. I'm confused. _The Alpha clarified.

The Beta nodded, even though he knew better.

_I'll talk to the Elder's tomorrow, even if his feelings weren't so strong for a new wolf it's still a...delicate...situation. _Sam continued.

Jacob nodded, _Edward was not happy. He probably won't let her out of his site any time soon._

_He won't anyway, not with that red-haired leech running around, _Sam answered.

Another nod, _Well, Brady probably can't go too long __**without **__seeing her. You and Jared go crazy if you don't see Emily and Kim at least once a day in passing, Quil's the same way with Claire, imagine what Brady will feel in a day or two. He'll be crazy._

Sam snorted as he ran, _I'd rather not find out. We need a plan Jacob._

_I know, _the wolf nodded, _but __**he's **__not going to let her out of his site. Not when he knows about the imprint. He won't do anything to help out the Pack. Ever._

_Well then, we'll have to just talk to Bella then._

_Yeah, that is probably best. I will talk to her tomorrow, it would be best coming from me, _Jacob said quickly.

Sam nodded, but then looked to his Beta with sincere confusion, _Why are you taking this so well Jacob?_

_Honestly?_

Sam gave a nod of his large black head.

Jacob sighed, _I saw the imprint. I felt it. And it...well...it made my feelings seem so small next to his. He loves her, but not the typical thirteen year old boy crush. He loves her without a thought of himself or the Pack. Like I said, the imprint is stronger then what I have ever felt between you and Emily, or Jared and Kim, or even Quil and Claire. Brady wants her to be happy and taken care of. Even if that means she is with his mortal enemy. That is it. He's completely selfless and just focused on what Bella wants and what she needs. Brady just wants to make sure that she is safe at any costs, and yet he trusted her judgment when she was with the vampires. It was weird._

Sam nodded, _That's good, but not at the same time. We need focused wolves at this time. If he is too focused on making sure she is happy, or even making sure she is safe, then he won't be focused. Wolves with new imprints aren't great at keeping their focus on the more important pictures. I should know._

_You think he won't be focused, seeing as we are going to be fighting this red-head and her army to protect Bella? _Jacob laughed.

Sam was quiet as he thought it over, protecting his thoughts from his Pack mate.

Jacob rolled his head, _Bella will call me tomorrow and I'll talk to her, see if she can come down. Maybe she can really be introduced to Brady. She'll understand he needs to just see her every once in a while__熔__nce she knows the imprint can be just a friendly one._

Sam laughed, _We'll see how long the young pup can be just a friend to his imprint. He might grow protective of her the more he sees her, he'll learn to care for her as more then a friend._

Jake nodded, _Yes, but he deserves some of our trust, don't you think? When has he ever gone against anything you've said, in Alpha command or not?_

_Counting tonight when he listened to you instead of me? _Sam laughed to show it was a harmless joke as Jacob rolled his eyes, _No, I agree with you Jacob._

_Then we just watch them carefully, keeping them both safe. Get her back to her __**precious **__leech in one piece and see where it goes from there, _Jacob said as he sniffed around a tree.

Sam nodded in approval, _You might make a great Alpha after all Black!_

Jacob sighed, _Come on, let's finish up. I'm exhausted._

_Agreed._

And the two wolves took off running.

XxX

'Are you alright?' Edward asked for the hundredth time as he helped me off his back.

I swayed a bit and let the nausea pass before answering, 'Yes.'

Edward smiled his crooked smile.

'So you are going to go hunting tonight?' I asked, fiddling with the sleeve of my oversized brown jacket. It was an odd feeling, but I really just wanted to be by myself something that would have scared me a year ago and try and sort out my thoughts and feelings without anyone to intrude.

Edward nodded, running a hand through his bronze tresses, 'Yeah, I wish I could stay with you though. I don't like leaving you unprotected.' His eyes grew darker as he spoke. I knew he was thinking about the wolf. Probably Victoria as well, but mostly about the ashy-brown wolf.

I just shrugged and gave a slight smile, 'The wolves are on patrol and I'm guessing Jasper and Emmett will be by tonight, right?'

He took my hands and gave them a quick kiss, his vampire smile telling me I wouldn't get an answer to my question, 'Will I see you tomorrow?'

I let my hair fall into my face as I bit down on my lower lip, 'I was actually thinking of going down to La Push.'

I felt Edward's hands tighten around mine, 'Oh.' I cringed a bit, wondering if he was going to fight with me over it or not. I knew this was one argument I was going to make sure I won. I needed to see Jacob and talk over...well, everything.

'The wolves will be there so I will be perfectly safe.' I forced a smile as I looked up to him, pretending that he was worried about my safety instead of the ashy-brown wolf.

Edward stared off for a bit, his eyes like black stones, before turning to me with a warm smile, 'Alright. I love you Bella.'

I looked at him, surprised. That had been easy. Almost too easy. But I'd take it.

'Love you too.' I said halfheartedly. I didn't try for a kiss, I just turned and headed towards my house.

'Bella?' Edward said, catching my arm. I turned around to find concern in his eyes, 'You are alright, aren't you?'

I forced another smile and came up with a lie, 'Of course.'

He let out an unneeded breath, 'Alright, I will see you on Sunday.'

'Yes, Sunday.' And with that I walked towards the house, my arms wrapped protectively around my stomach.

I fell into bed fully clothed and just lay there, not thinking of anything.

My eyes fluttered closed and I started to replay the events of tonight. I was surrounded by my family, then the wolves coming into the meadow which shifted into the connection I had with that one wolf whose name I still didn't know and then everything went black.

I woke up as the sun streamed in the window. My clock blinked 8 o'clock.

Sitting up, I rubbed my hand against my forehead as I yawned. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed to get ready for the day.

I took a shower and got ready as if I were on autopilot. By the time I had finished it was 9:30.

'Jake might be up by now.' I said as I headed downstairs to the phone.

'Hey Bells.' Charlie said as I walked into the kitchen. He sipped his coffee and continued to read his paper, 'I'm going fishing with Billy today, would you like to come down to La Push with me? You and Jake haven't gotten much time to hangout since _he _got back.'

I rolled my eyes but let it slide, 'Sure. I was just about to call Jake anyway. When do you want to leave?'

'How about around 10?' Charlie stood up and shifted his belt, a smile on his face.

I gave a nod and headed up stairs to get my jacket and finish getting ready. By 10 we were on the road heading to La Push.

I was oddly excited to be going down to La Push, but not exactly to see Jacob. I was excited to learn more about the dark ashy-brown wolf from last night. I don't know why I was so intrigued by him, but I was and I let it go at that.

The closer we got to the Black's the more my foot started to bounce.

Charlie's look when I jumped out of the car would have made me laugh if I wasn't in such a hurry to find Jacob.

I rushed up to the door, not bothering to knock as I opened it, 'Jake? Jake are you here?'

Charlie walked up beside me and gave me an odd look before heading into the kitchen.

I followed after him, my head dropping a bit. Jake must have been out on patrol or something.

'Hey Billy.' I said as I came into the kitchen.

The Elder gave me a smile and nodded his head towards the garage, 'Jake is working on the Rabbit.'

My smile lit up and I threw a thank you over my shoulder as I rushed out the door.

'I don't know what has gotten into her...maybe it's that time of month or something...' I heard Charlie explain bashfully. I smiled as I pictures his embarrassed, red face.

'Jake?' I called as I got into the garage.

'Bells?' Jake looked up from his car, smiling at me. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and swung me around, 'I thought you were just going to call but this is even better!'

'Hey Jake.' I said as he put me down, 'How are you?'

'I'm good.' He said, turning back to the car, 'I ran patrol last night but, surprisingly, I'm not dead tired.' He pulled out a wrench and started to work on something with a name I wouldn't be able to remember even if he told me it a thousand times.

I nodded and took a seat on the old beat up loveseat I had spent so many hours on last year.

'So...about last night...' I started. I let my hair fall over my face as I twisted my bracelet around my wrist. I gently touched the small heart diamond and then the small wooden wolf.

I hadn't thought about what I wanted to say or ask but I know I just wanted to talk about last night with someone close to me who knew me and knew what it was like to be a wolf. Edward was out of the pictures since he wasn't...well...a fur ball.

Jacob laughed, 'I knew you had an ulterior motive!'

I blushed and turned away.

'It's alright Bells, you have my full attention,' Jake moved from his car and came to sit next to me, 'What can I help with?'

'Well, for starters, what is the ashy-brown wolf's name?' I asked, extremely embarrassed. It was the only question I had been sure about asking since last night.

Jake smiled, 'Brady. Brady Fuller.'

_Brady Fuller. _I tried the name out for myself and smiled. It fit the small wolf I had seen in the meadow.

'He's Leah and Seth's cousin. They all get their gene from the Ateara line.' Jacob continued on.

'How old is...Brady?' The name was abnormal for someone on the reservation in my opinion, but I loved that it was so unique. It was like his wolf color, something only he had.

'Thirteen.' Jake said, smirking.

My eyes winded and my mouth fell as I turn to look at him. There weren't words for how that sentence made me feel.

Jake burst out laughing, falling against the arm of the couch, 'Yeah, a thirteen year old is in love with you Bella! Don't worry, though, its only a five year difference.'

I turned away, even more embarrassed now...if that was even possible.

'What should I do Jake?' I asked, biting on my lip as I looked up to him. I could feel the tears starting as I got more and more frustrated and confused.

Jake sighed as he moved himself next to me, throwing a warm arm around me, 'Well, you remember how an imprint works, right?'

I gave a cautious nod, 'Yes. They find their perfect mate, either to make another stronger wolf for the next generation or to make sure the gene gets passed. But I'm not Native American Jake, I'm really not the best choice for either of those!...and...and...he's _thirteen_! And what about Edward? You saw how he acted last night! I could only imagine if-'

'Relax Bella!' Jake said as I started to hyperventilate, 'Brady knows you are with..._Cullen_...he just needs to see you every once in a while. Make sure you are happy and all. Hear you talk or something...I don't really know. It's not like I've imprinted.'

I nodded. Not sure what to say.

'Would you like to just meet him yourself? Talk about everything and settle out whatever needs to be settled?' Jake said, looking like he was getting frustrated himself.

I was both terrified and curious of his suggestion. I really didn't want to meet a thirteen year old whose wolf had figured I was the best _match _for him, but at the same time I wanted to meet Brady and talk everything over.

To meet the boy whose wolf had had me so mesmerized last night.

I really felt sorry for him. Its not like he had a choice over what had happened either. It was just another thing to come along with being a furry wolf.

To fall in love with a total stranger must be hard. Plus he had to deal with a jealous vampire and a jealous Beta werewolf...given, Jacob was taking this very well.

I looked at Jacob with studying eyes. A little _too _well.

He looked back at me, ignoring my quizzical stare, 'So, what do you want to do?'

I stood up without a second thought, I knew what I had to do...what I wanted to do, 'Will he be up by now?'

Jacob nodded and smiled as he stood up, 'Yeah.' He seemed happy over my decision.

Nodding I started towards the door, 'Then I think its time I met the boy whose wolf choose me.'

XxX


	5. Friends?

XxX

******Inspirational Song:** Lighthouse ~ _First Time_

XxX

We walked in silence down the road. A light mist of rain had started the closer we got to the house.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat, trying not to think of the rain as a bad omen.

Finally, Jake broke the silence, 'You know, his imprint is really strong.'

'Great.' I whispered sarcastically to myself. If the silence was awkward, this conversation was even more so.

'No, not like _that_. It's strong in the fact that it is so _selfless_.' Jake said, digging his hands into his short's pockets, 'It's stronger then Sam's, Jared's, and Quil's.'

I looked to him, waiting for him to explain.

'See, all Brady wants is to see you happy, no matter who it is with. He trusts your judgment about the Cullens. He just wants you to be happy, Bella. Happy and safe. And we all want that for you, but that is his only goal in life. He thinks of it as his job now.' Jake said making me blush as he came to stop in front of a small two-story house, 'Well, here we are.'

My eyes looked over the structure. The house was a very soft beige with a dark brown trim and a wrap around porch to match. There were a few rose bushes in front, large red and white flowers growing from them.

I took in a shaky breath and started towards the brown door, expecting Jake to follow.

My hand froze just as I was about to knock and it took a few tries before I actually could knock.

'Jacob-' I turned around and saw no one, 'Jacob?' I stuck my head off the porch. At first I was worried but then my eyes narrowed as it dawned on me, 'Why that little sneaky-'

'Um...hello?'

I jumped at the voice.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' A woman with a soft face smiled at me. Her long black hair flowing around her like rippling water to her waste, while her hazel eyes gazed at me in curiosity, 'Can I help you?'

I opened my mouth but then quickly closed it. Biting down on my lower lip, I looked over my shoulder once more to see if Jacob was anywhere around.

'Are you lost?' The woman asked, her eyebrows knitted together in worry.

I looked up to her eyes and smiled, 'I...I'm actually here-here to see...Brady.'

'Oh,' She looked away as if confused by what I had said, but a second later her eyes turned to me with a new brightness in their eyes, 'Well, come on in then. Any friend of Brady's is always welcomed.' She stepped aside and nodded at me, saying that I could come in.

I gave a closed mouth smile and stepped inside.

'I'm Ella, Brady's Mom.' The woman smiled brightly at me as she offered her hand.

I took it and gave a quick shake of her smooth hand, 'I'm Bella, Bella Swan.'

'Oh, Charlie's daughter.' Ella smiled in recolonization, 'Well, Bella, it's nice to meet you. Would you like something to drink?'

I shook my head, 'No...no thank you.'

The smile didn't once leave her face, 'Alright, well, make yourself at home. I'll go get Brady.' She walked up the stairs that were next to the door and disappeared from sight.

Nervously, I started to look around the room. It was sort of like a living room. The walls were a light aqua and the floor was made of a dark wooden.

An old beat up red-velvet couch sat in the middle of the room, a hand-crafted coffee table rested atop some kind of animal skin rug with magazines scattered all across it. A TV with rabbit ears sat against the wall in front of the couch, a large window just above it making a TV of sorts for nature.

A desk was against the far wall, with a floor to ceiling bookshelf next to it. A door was next to the case but it was closed.

Next, there was a small cut out in the wall opposite the front door with a fish tank, full of pet store gold fish and trinkets, fitted into it. The doorway next to the cut out revealed a small kitchen, where you could see the other side of the tank.

'Bella?'

I jumped as if I had just been caught stealing.

'I'm guessing you are scared easily?' Ella smiled as she walked over to the coat rack and pulled of her jacket, I blushed a vibrant red, 'Brady will be down in a minute, I'm heading out to do some grocery shopping. I hope to see you sometime soon Bella.'

I gave another smile and nodded as she waved before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

Now my nerves grew even more.

This was it. I would meet the wolf from last night that had imprinted on me.

Before I had a chance to black out I sat down in the middle of the couch and took a few deep breaths.

'Are you alright?'

For the third time I jumped at a voice. This house must have something against me.

My hand settled over my heart as I closed my eyes.

'I'm Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!' A young, but very tall boy rushed over to my side.

I didn't key into one part of him, I was just simply mesmerized by _all _of him.

From the rich, unique copper tone of his skin to the amber-brown of his eyes. He had to be at least a foot taller then me, and his simple tan cut off shorts and black running shirt seemed to be something he was going to out grow soon.

His face had the soft features of his mother's and her smile rested upon his lips as well.

Brady smiled, tilting his head a bit to the left as he looked at me. He reached his long arm up and ran a hand through his tousled raven-black hair, his bangs moving back and forth as his head did.

I snapped my mouth shut once I realized it had fallen open. Quickly I turned away, a blush already starting to warm my face. Curse my pale features.

'Would...would you like to sit down?' Brady said, acting a whole lot more calmer then I was.

I nodded and retook my place on the couch, moving over so that there was enough room for Brady's lengthy frame.

'I-I'm Bella.' I said, fidgeting with my hands instead of looking at the boy next to me.

I saw a smile light up his face from the corner of my eye. So he was a smiler like his mom.

'I know.' He said in a sweet tone. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me, _studying _me.

Finally, I pulled out enough courage to look up at him. My breath caught as his eyes locked on mine. The connection was just as strong as last night.

My courage faltered and I looked away, searching the floor as if it would tell me what to say next, 'I...I met your mom...she...she is really...well, really nice.' I smiled at the floor, thankful that his mom had been so nice to me.

'She likes you.' Brady said, relaxing against the couch.

I nodded, unsure what to say.

'Can-can I ask you something?' I breathed a sigh of relief as Brady spoke.

I looked up to Brady, whose beautiful copper skin was tinted a slight red, and nodded.

'What is your favorite color?' Brady asked in all seriousness. I looked to him, a slight grin pulling at my lips.

'Brown.' I said, studying him for a reaction.

He gave a slight nod.

I turned my head slightly as my grin turned into a real smile, 'Why do you ask?'

Brady just shrugged, turning to the TV which was off, 'I am just curious about what you like and what you don't.'

I nodded and turned to look at the TV as well. Was that normal? That had to be normal?

Anyway, it was nice to hear, all I'd ever been asked when with guys is either out or what was on my mind. That last one being Edward of course.

'Well, what is yours?' I said, staring at the black screen. I smiled as my muscles relaxed a bit and I leaned back into the couch.

'Green, like the forest.' He replied instantly.

I gave another nod.

'What is your favorite book?' He asked, turning to look at me. An honest curiosity in his eyes.

'Wuthering Heights, yours?' I countered.

'Lord of the Flies.'

I turned to him, my eyebrows up in surprise, 'Why?'

He turned to me with a playful smile, 'Well, why do you like Wuthering Heights?'

'Touche.' I said with a smile. So far so good. I was relaxing and he was, well, I don't really know how he was taking it.

I sighed, might as well just get it out and over with, 'So...how are we...well...how are we...'

'Going to deal with the imprint?' Brady said, giving a soft smile. Him being so relaxed was making me relaxed, and for that I was extremely grateful. I smiled, playing with the sleeve of my brown jacket. Jake was right, the imprinter knew exactly what the imprint needed and wanted.

Brady sighed, moving his feet onto the coffee table, 'Well, can we be friends?'

I looked to him, confusion etching across my face. Was that all he really wanted? To be friends?

Wasn't the whole point of this imprint thing to...well...for _that_?

I blushed and turned away, Edward's over the top chivalry was getting to me. I was perfectly alright with respect and boundaries, but not even being able to say the word...even in my _thoughts_...was a bit to much.

'Friends?' I tried it out, looking down at the floor as I thought it over. I pursed my lips, that could work. Was it possible for an imprint and her imprinter to be just friends? Maybe it was.

I smiled. That might just work then, it would put Edward at easy, Jacob at ease, and I could be friends with Brady so he wouldn't go crazy. Jake had told me that wolfs could get so depressed that all they would want to do is die if they were rejected by their imprint or if she were to die.

I bit down on my lower lip as I looked to the boy next to me, whose eyes were looking out the window now.

I didn't want that to happen to Brady.

_Friends. _I liked that idea. I could always use another friend, and plus his mom seemed to like me already. I'm sure the rest of his family would as well.

This could just work.

Brady looked at me with confused eyes, like I was reading tool much into something. Well, maybe I was.

I nodded, giving a smile, 'Friends then.'

Silence over took us, but it wasn't exactly uncomfortable.

But knowing that the silence wasn't uncomfortable was making me uncomfortable. I shouldn't be this comfortable with a complete stranger.

I shouldn't be this comfortable with a stranger who just asked to be my friend because of an imprint that was meant for...mating...reasons.

I shouldn't be comfortable. Yet I was.

And that was making me uncomfortable.

I stood up so abruptly I scared myself, 'I should get going. Jake might...might get worried.'

Brady, who had just been looking at me from his seat, stood up with a small smile, 'Alright.'

He started to walk me to the door without another word, but there was still an air of happiness around him.

Brady pulled open the door but lifted his hand up, asking me to wait, 'They, well the Pack, is holding a bonfire tonight, would you like to come?'

I looked into the depths of his amber-brown eyes, the honesty that seeped through them made my heart melt. He was like me, he just didn't want to be alone anymore.

My breath caught so all I could do was nod.

The smile lit up his face, 'Great! It starts at seven but its not late...well, even though it _is_ summer and well, you've already graduated and all so...yeah, its at the beach. The one by the water. Well, you probably knew that. Well, Jake can either pick you up or I can or you can drive yourself. Then one of us can take you back. Or you can drive yourself home if you drive yourself down. And its not a date, its just friends hanging out...well, the other imprints, Emily and Kim, will be there but its not a date it's more of a get together. So its not a date, just friends getting together.'

It was the first time I had really heart him ramble on because of nerves. That made me smile. So I wasn't the only one that was a tad nervous.

I had started to laugh as he continued to ramble on. Without thinking I placed a hand on his forearm which silenced him immediately.

'It's alright Brady, I'll be there.' I smiled. Edward was still away hunting in Montana or Idaho, so it's not like I had anything else to do. And, even if he was here, I think I might have wanted to go anyways. Things had been sort of strange since Volterra.

I shook my head and looked up to Brady, whose eyes stayed on my arm.

I looked down at my hand and quickly pulled it back, 'Sorry...just, sorry.'

Brady shook his head, breaking himself of the trance, and let his mother's smile appear once more, 'It's cool. So, is the bracelet something all of your friends get to add too?'

I looked down at the small diamond heart and the carved wolf. I gave a closed-mouth smile as I spun it around my wrist, 'I guess you could say that.'

'Well, I hope some day you will let me add something to it then.' Brady's innocent eyes shone as he looked at me. In that time, he sincerely looked like the young thirteen year old that he was.

I smiled and gave a nod, 'Some day...so, tonight?'

Brady nodded, his whole frame filling the doorway as I walked out, 'Tonight.'

I stood with my hands in my jacket's pockets for a few seconds before nodding and moving to the stairs, pulling my hood up over my long hair as I stepped down them.

'Bella?'

I stopped and turned back around.

Brady just smiled, 'Thanks for coming by.'

I nodded, 'Yeah, maybe next time you could come over to my house.'

His face lit up, which made me smile even more. I liked making him smile.

And with that I turned and walked back to Jake's, feeling like for the first time I had done something right. Sincerely right.

XxX


	6. Heaven's Tears

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _Trying_

XxX

Jake stood in front of his red-house, his arms crossed and his smile playful.

I glared as I stormed past him into the garage, 'Was that necessary?'

Jake hurried to catch up with me, not once stumbling over his long legs, 'Depends, did you get to talk about what you wanted to?'

I stopped and turned so quick he got startled. I smiled in satisfaction at scaring him a bit, 'Yes, we did get to talk, he even invited me to the bonfire tonight which is something _you _didn't.'

Jacob opened his mouth, looking for the right words, 'I...I was going to but I...I...errg, never mind...so...well, what do you want to do until the bonfire?'

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, 'Can you just take me home? I want to get some homework done.'

Jacob came over to me, putting both hands on either of my shoulders, 'I'm sorry for not inviting you Bella, I really am. I just figured, well, I wanted to let Brady do it because well...you know. Plus it had been planned for a long time and I was going to invite you but with Edward and then last night and the imprint and...well it slipped my mind then I figured Brady would want to so I...I was going to ask you if he didn't. I promise, Bells.'

I sighed, not being able to stay mad at my best friend. Especially not when he was rambling on and sounding like the seventeen year old boy he really was.

His smile grew like the Cheshire cat's. He knew I couldn't stay mad anyway.

'Alright, alright, I forgive you, but I still want to get some homework done, would you like to just come over while I'm working on it? I can make something for lunch and then something for the bonfire tonight.'

'Sure, sure, let me just go write a quick note to my Dad then we can take the Rabbit!' Jake said with his signature smile before taking off into the house, 'I just gave it a tune up so it should work like a dream on the highway! It can go almost thirty now!'

I laughed as I watched him go, knowing I really couldn't ask for a better best friend.

XxX

'Brady? Are you home?'

The young wolf moved to his door and stuck his head out, 'I'm upstairs Mom!' He called down.

'Come help me with the groceries, please?' She said back.

Brady nodded, knowing that she couldn't hear him, and headed for the stairs.

His mom smiled in relief as he took the large bags from her arms.

'Thank you sweetie,' She said, going back out side to the black Jeep to get the rest. The boy nodded and headed to the kitchen. His mom soon joined him with another armful which Brady took from her as she walked in.

'So, Chief Swan's daughter if very beautiful. Bella, right? Have you two been hanging out a lot?' His mother asked, not even trying to conceal her curious nature. Her eyes twinkled brightly as she smiled at her only son.

Brady sighed, rolling his eyes in embarrassment, 'Mom!'

'What? Can't a mother know why her son has a girlfriend over when he never has another friends over?' She said, placing the three milk gallons in the fridge. All the groceries were doubled now because of his wolf gene, 'Especially such a beautiful girl as Bella Swan. Why does she get to come over but none of the Pack do?' She smiled, knowingly at her son.

Brady smiled back, thankfully his mother had figured out that the legends were true a long time ago without him needing to tell her.

She was a lot like Bella, very intuitive, and Brady had gotten permission to fill her in once she had figured it out on her own. It had actually started as a joke, her just saying he was part of the 'pack' now. Once she saw he hadn't been laughing it was like it had just clicked in her mind.

'Well, Bell isn't my _girlfriend_ she's just a friend, Mom.' Brady smiled, relieved that he wasn't lying and that he was telling the truth, 'She's a friend who is a girl.'

'Does she know?' His Mom asked carefully, moving around the kitchen and putting things away. Brady pulled food out of the bags and started walking around, putting it away.

'Yeah, she figured it out just like you did. Sort of. Jake had told her the stories and he just hinted until she got it.' Brady smiled, finishing with his bag and moving onto another.

'And how do the Elders and Sam feel about it?' She asked, moving to wash her hands so that she could start lunch.

The boy just shrugged, folding the paper bag and placing it with the rest of them, 'They were worried at the beginning because...well...she's not a part of the Pack,' Brady had kept the part about the Cullen's being vampires from his mom but that was the only secret he had kept so he didn't feel _that _bad. The newborns and Bella dating a vampire were things that he would be keeping a secret as well. No need to worry a mother over things she didn't need too be worrying over. Well, at least that is what Brady told himself so that he would feel a bit better.

The boy smiled as he placed the paper bags under the sink, 'She's an imprint so I don't think they will have a problem with it anymore.' He said without thought. Once he realized when he had said he froze, his eyes widening as he waited for her response.

'Please say she isn't Paul's.' Was all she said as she pulled the mayonnaise and lettuce out of the fridge.

Brady burst out laughing, 'Oh, gosh no, that would be terrible.'

'So whose is she?' She asked, cutting into a tomato. His mom was so absorbed in what she was doing that she hadn't pieced it together yet.

Brady just leaned on the island, waiting for her to put it together.

She looked up, waiting for him to reply. Brady nodded his head a bit, a playful look in his eyes.

Then it clicked, she dropped the knife and covered her mouth, 'Oh Brady! That's wonderful!' She hugged her son, getting her small frame lost in his.

Brady chuckled, 'Don't get to excited. We're just going to stay friends.'

His mom pulled back, 'What do you mean? I thought the imprints felt a similar draw to the wolf?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, but she is with someone else and it's...well, serious.'

'Then you are just going to have to invite her over!' His mom said, returning to her cutting with a new light to her eyes, 'You'll just have to win her over. Show her that you are her perfect other half.'

Brady laughed, 'You know, for a mom you are very abnormal. Most mom's would have locked me up and thrown away the key, being to jealous of a new girl in her son's life.'

'I'll take that as a compliment.' She looked at him from the corner of her eye, 'So can Bella come over sometimes soon? I'd really like to properly meet your imprint.'

Brady shifted from foot to foot as his mom handed him his lunch, 'Well, I don't want to scare her...'

His mom nodded, understanding what he said, 'Well, it doesn't have to be anytime soon, but maybe sometime this year?' She asked, a playful look in her eyes as she made her own sandwich.

The wolf smiled, 'Yeah, I'll ask her later tonight at the bonfire.'

'So you will be seeing her tonight?' His mom asked, a matchmaking look in her eyes.

'Yes, but just as a _friend_.' Brady emphasized. The last thing he needed was his mom, even she meant well, playing matchmaker, 'We're both good with being just friends.'

She nodded and pretended to zip her lip, 'Not another word.' She promised, putting the white bread slice over her finished sandwich.

Brady nodded a thank you and headed over to the table to enjoy a small lunch with his mom.

XxX

Jake was laughing as he tried to tell me something that happened in the Pack concerning Paul and a transvestite in Seattle a few weeks ago. He couldn't get the words out because he was laughing so hard, which was making me laugh.

We had just pulled up to my house. He stopped laughing a bit to quickly, his eyes grew dark and a growl escaped his lips.

'Jake, what is it?' I asked, touching his arm.

'A vampire is here.' He said through grated teeth, 'Wait here.' He said, opening the door and getting out.

Of course I didn't listen and I pulled my door open, following behind me. Thankfully I only tripped once.

'It's probably just one of the Cullen's, they do patrol too, remember?' I said, hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

He shook his head, 'No, this is an unfamiliar scent.'

I clutched onto his arm as we headed inside. I followed him all around the house as he sniffed.

'Whoever was here is long gone.' Jake said, reaching for his phone and sitting down on the stairs.

'Who-who are you calling?' I asked, sitting down next to him.

'Sam.' Jacob said, I could hear three rings before someone picked up, 'Hey, Sam? I'm at Bella's...I found a new scent...yeah...yes...I'm bringing her back down as well...can you see if my Dad can keep Billy down there for tonight till we figure this out?...alright, thanks.' And he hung up.

'Go get your stuff Bella, we're going back to La Push _now_.' Jacob said, standing up and heading to the door.

I didn't argue. All I did was nod and rush up the stairs as fast as I dared. My backpack was at the foot of my bed and I quickly grabbed it, expecting someone to jump out at any moment.

And that was when I noticed a pillow was missing off my bed. I stopped and let my bag drop to the floor.

'Jake?' I said, knowing he could hear me even though he was downstairs.

I heard his heavy footsteps as he made his way up the stairs.

'My pillow is missing.' I said as he walked in.

'Are you sure?' He asked, moving to my bed. Jake turned away, wincing, 'The scent is stronger over here. Come on, let's get going.'

He picked up my backpack and started towards the stairs. I followed and carefully made my way out of the house and to the car. Jake tossed my bag in the back and jumped into the front seat, waiting just long enough for me to get in before taking off.

We were just about to cross over the boarder when my phone rang.

I dug through my pocket trying to get to it.

'Hello?' I said into the receiver.

'Bella! I just saw you in your room scared, what is wrong? Your future disappeared again? Is that _dog_ with you?' Alice said so quickly I just barley understood her.

'I'm alright Alice,' I said as we crossed the boarder, 'There was just a...a new scent...at my house. Some vampire. They stole my favorite pillow.' I narrowed my eyes. I really did like that pillow.

'Oh! Bella we are on our way back home this instant!' I heard her shrill voice yell.

'No, don't worry about me, I'm...I'm with the wolves. I'll be alright. Just keep hunting so you can keep your strength up.' I smiled, knowing she couldn't see me but trying to convince her anyway.

Silence.

'We are on our way.' And then she hung up the phone. I turned my phone off, to chicken to deal with anymore calls.

I sighed, running my hand back through my hair, 'Why is nothing ever easy?'

It was really a question to myself but I heard Jake snicker in response, 'Because you are Bella Swan, danger magnet Esq.'

A snort escaped before I could think of it, but I didn't blush - it was just me and Jake.

Jake pulled up in front of his house and sighed as he turned the Rabbit off, 'Your..._vampire_...isn't going to like you being here for tonight? Is he?'

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, 'Well, he let me come down here without a fight.' I closed my eyes and thought back to what Jacob had told me earlier.

_He trusts your judgment._

I sat up and let my eyes fly open. Why was I thinking about Brady?

'Bells, you alright?'

I forced a smile as I turned to Jacob, 'Yes. Of course, why wouldn't I be with a crazy vampire coming after me with a whole newborn army and another one checking out my house and stealing my pillows?'

Jake laughed his deep laugh and got out of the car. I followed suite.

'You always amaze me Bella.' He said and headed towards the house.

I gave a few weak chuckles before following after him.

My feelings of longing to be with the Pack, more specifically a particular ashy-brown wolf, at the bonfire instead of with the Cullens and my Edward at their beautiful house was starting to amaze me.

And I didn't really think that was a good thing.

We passed the afternoon watching movies as I did my homework, trying to ignore all my feelings.

Around three I threw together a casserole from what Jake had in his kitchen for the bonfire that night, it was made up mostly of salmon, green onion, pepper and sour cream.

I sighed as I pulled it out of the oven and shrugged, they were werewolves and would wolf it down contrary to the taste.

I snickered at my own joke.

'What is so funny?' Jake said, coming into the kitchen. I just shook my head with a smile as I wrapped it with saran wrap and then towels to keep it warm.

Jake rolled his eyes and smiled back, 'So, I just got off the phone with Dad. He said there is a game on late tonight so he convinced Charlie to stay here for the night. I hope you don't mine but I said you were already planning a sleep over with Emily for tonight, I fudged a bit and said you guys had become really good friends when...well... sincelast year. I said you two wanted to have a girl's night.' Jake looked away sheepishly, his playful boy eyes looking up to me.

I smiled and nodded, 'We actually have become good friends.' I gently touched his hand, letting him know I wasn't annoyed.

He puffed up to his full height when he realized he wasn't in trouble, 'Great! So you want to start out? I figured we could stop by Emily's so we can fill her and Sam in on the plan before we go to the beach.'

I froze, looking to Jake as I picked my jacket up from the couch, 'Emily doesn't know I'm coming?'

Jake laughed, 'Don't look so panicked! She loves you and I'm sure it won't be a problem. She feeds ten werewolves on a daily bases. I doubt a small human girl, who eats like a bird, would be a burden to her.'

I sighed and pulled on my jacket before picking up the dish, 'Well, come on. Lets get this over with.' Jake smiled at me as I walked out the door.

It wasn't that long of a walk to Emily's but it seemed like it took forever.

We hadn't reached the door when someone came out to greet us.

'Bella!' Emily ran down the stairs and enveloped me in a hug, 'It's been so long!' She pulled back and looked at me with her half smile, half frown, 'How have you been?'

I started to answer but Jacob beat me to it.

'That's why we are here, actually. Can Bella sleep over tonight? We found an odd scent at her house and are keeping her and Charlie down here tonight while we check it out.' Jake said, giving his winning smile.

Emily laughed, her face lighting, 'Of course! You don't even need to ask!'

Jake elbowed me, 'I told you.'

'Emily?' Sam came out of the house in his usual cut offs, 'Jacob, Bella.' His smile lit up his usual stoic face as he looked at me, 'It's nice to see you.'

I shifted my feet as I bit down on my lip, 'Same.' I never knew where I stood with everyone. I was with Edward, yet they were still treated me like I was a part of the Pack...maybe that was because of the?

I shook my head as I started to get a headache.

'Guess what Sam? Bella is going to be staying over tonight.' Emily said, placing an arm on my shoulder as she looked to her fiance.

Sam raised an eyebrow but continued to smile, 'Alright. That sounds good. I'm guessing we are going to check out the house tonight?' That he directed to Jacob.

The boy just gave his usual smile.

Sam nodded, probably proud that Jacob was taking on more responsibility.

'So, do we want to head down to the beach to get set up?' Sam said, his eyes filling with love as he turned to Emily.

She nodded and headed inside, 'Would you like to help me get the food together, Bella?' She asked. I smiled and nodded, following her into the small cottage.

We fit all different types of food into boxes, from casseroles to sandwiches to chips which Sam and Jake would ended up having to carry to the beach. I stared in awe at all of the food Emily must have been cooking for _days_.

'So Bella, how have you been?' Emily looked up to me with a gentle smile. She was prying very lightly, like Angela Weber does. I could tell she really, really wanted to know about Brady but at the same time she wasn't going to push me to tell her.

I sighed, setting my casserole into one of the two boxes, 'Just go ahead and ask.' I gave a closed-mouth smile.

Emily laughed, 'That obvious?' She placed tops over both of the boxes before turning to look at me.

I nodded.

'Well, Sam told me about Brady but I'm wondering how you are doing. What you are feeling and thinking.' Emily said, heading to the door, 'Boys! Can you come get the boxes?'

I saw Sam and Jake look up from their conversation, probably something about looking around my house, and head towards the house.

They picked up the boxes as if they weighed nothing and headed out the door.

Emily came back with our jackets and smiled, 'There, now there is no chance of being over heard. I told them we still need to get a few things before going over to the beach.'

I chuckled as she moved to sit on the counter, 'So spill.' She demanded playfully.

I leaned against the counter top with a sigh, 'I'm not exactly sure what there is to spill.'

'Well...how did the imprint feel? What happened? Sam only gave me the bare minimal,' Emily said and straightened up in a mock Sam position, 'Brady imprinted on Bella, it was strong, Edward went berserk, then I ran patrol.'

I burst into laughter with her.

'So...' Emily prompted.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead with my hand, 'Can I tell you when I figure it out?'

Emily smiled and nodded, 'Sure.' She hopped off the counter and picked up a bag of paper plates and cups, 'Can you grab the napkins Bella?' She asked sweetly, showing me that she wasn't going to push.

I smiled, thankfully, and picked them up.

We chattered about nothing and everything as we walked to the beach. When we got there the boys, which now included Embry and Paul, were setting up tables and starting the fire.

Embry smiled at me and I smiled back, even giving a small wave. I kept my eyes away from Paul, though, who I knew was glaring at me.

Sam walked over and pulled Emily into his arms, kissing the top of her head. She laughed and smiled before standing on her tip-toes to kiss him.

I looked longingly at the two of them. That was something Edward and I never did because he didn't want me trying for more.

Its not like I wanted to have..._that_...but I'd like to be able to be pulled into my boyfriend's arms and be able to kiss him. I'd like to be able to show my love with a bit of physical affection.

I shook my head. I wanted to be pulled into _Edward's _arms, not just my boyfriend's, but Edward's.

Right?

My thoughts wandered to my phone as I thought of Edward and then the rest of the Cullens. I pulled it out of my pocket and hit the on button.

The screen blinked four missed messages with six text messages.

The messages were from Alice, but the texts were from everyone else.

_Be safe. I love you. _That was the first one from Edward, the second read: _I'm home, call me once you get this._

Esme and Carlisle both texted me that I could come over if I wanted too.

Emmett said he would beat up any rouge vampire that even thought about coming near me, he had added a smile face.

And Jasper texted me asking me to call Alice so that she would stop bugging him.

'Bella!' Jake called, breaking my mental rant. He pulled me up and swung me around in a hug before setting me down, 'I missed ya!'

I smiled, digging my hands into my jacket, 'You just saw me a few minutes ago.'

'I guess I'm just happy to be able to see you with out _him _lurking around.' Jake shrugged and started to help me set the food out.

Then my phone vibrated.

I rolled my eyes. It was so unlike me to pull away from the Cullens, and yet that was exactly what I was doing.

I wanted to pretend to be normal, even if I was with werewolves, for just a while.

It was so different being with the Pack then it was being with the Cullens.

See, with the Pack I knew I was weaker then them, but I didn't feel so out of place.

I knew that I was the same ol' klutzy Bella Swan, but I also knew there was no problem with that.

If I fell no one would want to try and kill me, the worse they would do was laugh and then Jake or someone would come help me up.

Don't get me wrong, I love my vampire family but sometimes...sometimes I just knew I didn't belong.

'Um...Bells?'

'Humm?' I said, my eyes still staring blankly over the ocean.

'You going to get that?' Jake said, pointing at my jacket pocket.

'Oh!' I instantly snatched my phone out and flipped it open, 'H-hello?' Silence.

I cringed, waiting for the rant to come.

I wasn't disappointed.

'Isabella Marie Swan! Do you know how many times I have called you?'

'Six total, counting this one.' I chuckled awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

'This isn't funny!' Alice screeched, 'I can't see you because you are with those dogs and Edward's worried and we can't figure out who was at your house and-'

I would have told her to slow down and breathe but I knew she already didn't need to breathe so there was no use in saying it.

'Alice, I'm fine, alright? I'm just at the bonfire. Jake and Sam are going to go help you guys check out the house later. Just relax until then, alright?' I asked, my voice sounding whinny even to me.

'Alright. But I want you to come to our house once you are done playing with the dogs.' She said.

Jake's ears perked up, 'Hey, why can she call me a dog but I can't call her a leech?'

I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was right but not wanting to say it, and waved my hand at him to shut up, 'I'm staying with Emily for tonight, she's the Alpha's imprint.'

Alice was so quiet. I almost thought she had already hung up.

'Alice?' I said, pulling the phone back to look at it. No, we were still connected.

'Edward isn't going to be happy when he find out.' Was all she said, 'You know he doesn't like you spending so much time with them. Werewolves can be really dangerous, Bella.'

I rolled my eyes and caught site of a familiar face walking up to the fire.

My breathe caught as Brady smiled and gave a slight wave.

'Bella? Are you even listening! Those dogs are dangerous!' Alice snapped, 'Edward isn't going to stand for this! He's already thought about going down their to get you away from those flea-bags!'

Furry seared through my veins. Jacob _had _been right, how was it fair for him to try and be nice when Alice was doing nothing to reciprocate it?

I _always_ defended the Cullen's in font of the Pack, and the wolves had come to at least not call them leeches to my face. They at least respected my feelings.

Why couldn't Alice be respectful of my feelings towards my family? The wolves were being respectful of my feelings towards her family.

'Bella!'

I shook my head, closing my eyes as red flashed across my lids, 'Can you just...just...stop? Please?' I snapped back, 'They are my family too! And I trust them! Can't that be enough for you?'

Alice was quiet for a while, 'Alright, alright, I'm sorry Bella, but Edward-'

'If Edward loves me he would just trust my judgment! Brady trusts me and he doesn't even know me!' Once I said it I knew I shouldn't have.

It was wrong of me to compare them to each other and yet that is exactly what I had been doing all day.

I bit down hard on my lip as I turned beet red. I knew I had pretty much shouted those last few sentences and everyone had to have heard it, wolves, vampires and humans alike.

'I...I have to go.' I hung up the phone without another word and let my hair fall in front of me like a veil. I knew I had everyone's attention, now, and that made me want to just disappear.

'I...I'm going to go...b-back to Emily's.' Without another word I started to walk away, then I found myself running as the tears started to fall harder.

I had just reached the porch when I collapsed on the stairs as the tears turned to sobs. The heavens opened and started to cry with me then.

My arms snakes around my torso, trying to keep myself together.

I was a terrible person. I didn't deserve anyone. Not Edward, not Jacob, not Brady.

The rain had already soaked me through when a shadow came over me. I pulled my knees up to my chin, refusing to look at the person, 'Just go away.'

The person gave a light chuckle, as if nothing was wrong, 'Never.'

XxX


	7. Decisions

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _Broken _

XxX

I had been sitting there for who knows how long, to scared to look up and see who had come after me.

The shadow came over and sat next to me. I pulled away from their warmth, turning my back to them so that I could keep the tears somewhat hidden.

I had always heard the cliche _silence is golden_, I never knew it could actually be worth that much. I did now.

My companion kept quiet, but I could hear them shifting and then I felt the weight of a large, warm jacket coming over my shoulders.

I bit down on my lip harder as the tears grew worse.

I was angry and upset, and I hated myself for being so selfish. I shouldn't have said that to Edward earlier, and yet I felt that it was somewhat true at the same time.

'Why are you still here?' I asked my companion.

'Because I'll never leave you.' They said instantly.

And that was when I chanced a look up. The sad part was that I wasn't surprised by who my companion was, I was actually a bit relieved that it wasn't someone else.

'Brady.' I sighed, turning to look back out to the driveway as the rain hit the ground mercilessly.

I started to fidget with my sleeve again, 'Do you...do you ever...regret the imprint?'

'You mean in the twenty-four hours I've known about it?' Brady said, leaning back against the stairs. He closed his eyes and just let the rain fall onto his face.

I nodded, a small smile threatening to break across my lips. I won't let it though, I was sad and angry and I wanted to stay that way.

'No.' He replied, sitting up to look at me.

'It's not like you had a choice though, doesn't that kind of suck?' I asked, my brows knitting together as I pulled hard on a string. I don't know why but I wanted the shirt's sleeve to be just as unraveled as I felt.

Brady shrugged, 'I think of it like this...well, first, what do you think of soul mates?'

I gave a slight huff as I thought of it. Imprinting werewolves, jealous vampires, Mike Newton still not giving up.

'I'm not sure anymore.' I said honestly, crossing my arms over my chest as the rain grew worse. I shivered against the cold.

Brady stood and offered me his hand. I smiled as I took it, letting him help me up. I pulled my arms into the large sleeves of his jacket as we moved to the porch swing.

We where out of the rain, but close enough so that we could still enjoy its beauty.

Brady swung us back and forth by his feet as he let me think.

'I was the new toy when I first came to Forks,' I said, looking down at my feet that barley touched the ground, 'Then I met Edward and...well, he was attracted to me, and not just by my blood but by _me, _even though I was still human, even though I was still weak...I figured that meant I was his mate...but then you come along and imprint on me...yet you're good with being friends, so...I just don't know how it works anymore...I just don't...'

Brady nodded, letting his eyes wander across the porch, 'Paul thinks imprinting is like getting a ball and chain attached to you for life...everyone else sort of has their own opinion.' He sighed, 'Has Jake every explained what imprinting is like?' He looked to me with open eyes.

I turned away, trying not to get lost in the different shade of amber, and nodded, 'He said that it's like gravity gives way and it's only that one person holding you to the earth. The imprinter would do anything, be anything, for their imprint.' I smiled back, remembering back to that time with Jacob. It had been a good day.

Brady nodded, his smile lighting up his face, 'Well, to me its finding the person that brings the best out of you and vise versa. It's like you find your other half so that you won't ever be alone. You'll always have that other person there, to take care of and...and l-love.' He ran a hand back through his tousled locks as he looked out across the porch, 'All those romance movies and such...well, that hypes up the soul mate aspect and gets girls all mixed up as to what a real soul mate is. Imprinting is a sure fire way to find your other half.'

A light blush lit up across my cheeks. My hair fell in front of my face, trying to hide it.

'But, sometimes that other half is just a friend, a companion of sorts.' Brady said, I felt him shift in his seat to look at me but never once did he invade my space.

I looked up to him, 'So that is...that is all you feel for me?' I tilted my head, look up to him with curiosity.

Brady shrugged and turned to look across the porch, 'Well, I'm just good with whatever you need...whatever you want from me. Apparently our imprint is stronger then anyone else.'

I nodded, not sure what to say.

'I want to be your friend, Bella.' He finally said, looking over to me with his mom's smile.

I nodded again, biting down on my lower lip.

'I want to be your friend because I feel that is what you need from me.' Brady said, his eyes never leaving my face.

I sighed, looking up to him with a forced smile, 'I want to be your friend too, Brady.'

He tilted his head as he studied me, 'Do you ever actually smile because you want to? Or just to convince everyone that you are alright?'

I was both offended and amazed that he had noticed that.

I stood up, trying to avoid the question, 'I'm just-just...confused right now. It's just a lot to take in with...with...everything.'

Brady stood up and nodded, digging his hands into his short's pocket. I had to lean my head all the way back to look up at him.

'Understandable,' Brady said, having to drop his head all the way down to look at me, 'So I'm guessing you don't want to go back to the bonfire?'

I pursed my lips and shrugged.

'I didn't think you would. Given, I think that it's canceled anyway.' Brady looked across the porch as the rain came down, 'Well we could go hangout at my house but my mom might be there, and she wants to meet and I've think you've had enough of..._new_...for today.'

I nodded, giving a slight shiver as the cold got to me.

'Why not hangout here, I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind.' Brady offered, lifting his shoulder towards the house.

I thought about it then nodded. That would work.

Brady moved ahead of me and opened the door. I smiled as I walked passed.

'I'm going to run home to get some dry cloths, you think you'll be able to find something of Emily's?' Brady asked, looking at me with genuine concern.

I nodded and smiled, 'I'll be fine.'

Brady started to go but stopped to look back at me, he started to say something but didn't.

The door dropped closed behind him and then I was alone...again.

I sighed and walked around the house, not knowing what to do but knowing I needed to get warm.

I walked into one room after another trying to find the bedroom.

Once I did, I started to dig through Emily's things, trying to find something warm that would fit.

I found a pair of black sweatpants and a sweatshirt with a wolf, the school mascot on the res.

'Guess it will have to do.' I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Emily had said I didn't need an invite to come over, I was crossing my fingers that that extended to the shower use as well.

The water was perfect, making me relaxed and bringing reason back instead of emotions.

A ten minutes later I was shower, changed, and in the living room. My leg bouncing as I waited for Brady to come back.

Trying to kill time I flipped the TV on and started through the channels. Nothing. I pulled my phone out and tossed it onto the coffee table.

I stood up and walked around the room, searching for a book. The bookshelf had a few interesting novels but then I realized I wasn't in the mood to read.

I wanted to be with someone, I didn't want to entertain myself.

My phone buzzed and I just stared at it.

With a shrug I picked it up, I had gotten what I asked for, 'Hello?'

'Bella?'

I sighed in relief, 'Hey Emily, what's up?' I was relieved that it wasn't Alice, but I was still embarrassed from my performance earlier.

'I just wanted to call and check on you.' She said, the concern in her voice pouring over the phone.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I'm at your place. I hope it's alright I took a shower...and sort of borrowed some cloths, see-I kind of got caught in the rain.'

Emily laughed, 'Of course it is alright Bella, make yourself at home! We'll be home in a bit, our bonfire got rained out as you can probably tell.'

I looked out the window, I didn't really need to since I could hear the rain pounding on the roof.

'Alright, thank you Emily. See you soon.' I said.

'See you.' She replied and hung up.

I sighed, dropped my phone onto the table yet again. Back to entertaining myself.

The door flew open and I jumped, falling forward and hitting my head on the table.

I really needed to stop wishing for that.

'Bella?' A voice called.

I groaned, 'Oww...'

'Bella?' Brady was by my side in a couple of seconds, kneeling next to me and checking for blood, 'Oh gosh! Sorry I took so long, my grandmother was over and she just kept talking and talking and...'

I chuckled, stopping once I realized it only made the cut throb, 'It's alright Brady...just...just next time knock...I think I've reached my quota for being scared today.'

Brady smiled, thankful that I wasn't annoyed at him, 'Well here, sit on the couch and I'll go get a band-aid.' He helped me back onto the couch before going to the kitchen.

I watched him rummaging around, studying his movements. I felt like a child again, waiting for her father to get her a band-aid after she fell off her bike for the umpteenth time.

I smiled, it was nice to be cared for instead of having to give the care. A frown pulled at my lips as my thoughts ran through all that had happened today.

I looked to Brady who was still opening and closing drawers I didn't deserve to be taken care of so well. Not after what I had done, comparing him to Edward and vice versa.

I bit on my lip and closed my eyes, holding the tears back. Maybe it was that time of month. I really just couldn't stop crying and feeling sorry for myself.

'Ah-ha!' Brady smiled triumphantly as he held the band-aid up. I heard him grab a few things before he was back in the living room, 'Here, can you hold your hair back.'

I nodded and complied. Brady's smile turned to a grimace as he dabbed the antiseptic on the cut. I winced as the medicine cleaned my cut, but I didn稚 pass out from the smell of blood so I considered it a win.

'Well, you aren't going to die, but it's still pretty nasty.' He said, finishing up and putting some Neosporin on the cut before the band-aid.

I smiled a pitiful thanks.

He cleaned up the table just as my phone buzzed again. Brady stopped to stare at it before looking to me.

I reached for it and flipped it open, sighing in relief when I saw it was a text not a call.

_Can you please come home? _Edward wrote.

My shoulder's dropped as I flipped the phone closed. I was going back into turtle mode.

'Who was it?' Brady asked as he washed his hands.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, 'No one. I'm going to call my Dad. Tell him where I am.' I headed out the door after Brady gave an agreeing nod.

I sighed in relief, thankful that he wasn't one to push me either.

The phone rung four times before Charlie picked up, 'Hello?'

I smiled, 'Hey Dad, it's just me.'

'Oh, hey Bells, what's wrong?' He asked, instantly going into over protective Dad mode.

I rolled my eyes, 'Nothing Dad, I just wanted to tell you that I am staying at Emily's tonight.'

'Yeah, Jake told me.' Charlie said. I heard a game going on over the phone and laughed.

'Well, just wanted to let you know that everything is alright. Have fun Dad.' I said, clearing my throat a bit. I was sort of thirsty, even though it was pouring out.

'Yeah, yeah, you too. Love you Bells.' He said, giving me his full attention as the game played in the background.

I pulled back, that was odd. He barley ever shared his feelings, let alone when some sports game was on, 'Love you too, Dad. Bye.'

And with that I hung up and walked back inside, my eyes wide in surprise.

'What's wrong?' Brady asked as he rummaged the fridge.

'My Dad just said he loves me.' I said, taking the water Brady offered me.

Brady grabbed one for himself and closed the fridge, 'I'm guessing that doesn't happen a lot?'

I shook my head and headed towards the living room, 'No, _especially _not when there is a game on.'

'Maybe he realized his time with you is limited. You aren't going to be his little girl forever.' Brady said, following me into the living room. I didn't have a change to respond, or even really think about what he said, because at that moment the door flew open and in walked the Pack, imprints in tow.

I fell back into Brady, spilling the water all down Emily's sweatshirt.

Brady's hand caught my shoulder's. He smiled down at me as I blushed up to him.

Someone gave a wolf whistle. I chuckled a bit at the thought, causing Brady to raise an eyebrow at me as he smirked.

'Go Brady!' Embry called, 'Whoot!'

I jumped back, the blush running from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toe.

'S-so-sorry Emily, I sort of...sort of spilled some water on...on y-your sweatshirt.' I stuttered, standing up straighter and moving away from Brady.

Emily walked over to me as she laughed, 'It's alright Bella, it's just water, and that's Sam's sweatshirt anyway.'

The blush grew worse.

Everyone continued to laugh as they made their way in, lounging wherever there was room. Emily was close to Sam and Jared's imprint, I think her name was Kim, sat down on his lap. The smile never once leaving her face.

Brady smiled at me and just gave a shrug as he moved over to the floor in front of the TV.

I just stood by the kitchen, not sure what else to do.

'Would you like to help me set up the food?' Emily asked, giving a sigh and a smile, 'Again?'

I smiled back and nodded before heading into the kitchen.

'No gore.' Emily called out to the living room. A few groans erupted with Paul complaining to Sam about his imprint. There was a smack, an ow, and laughter.

Emily chuckled, 'We decided to come back and do a movie, I hope you are alright with that.'

I took in a shaky breath, 'Surprisingly, I'm good with it.'

Emily looked at me approvingly, 'I'm glad you are still so comfortable with the Pack.'

I leaned against the counter, my brow knitted together, 'Yeah. Me too.'

'You might want to grab some food, Bella, I'm just about to call the boys in.' Emily said, heading to the door with a playful roll of her eyes.

I grabbed a plate and added one of Emily's sandwiches with a bit of my casserole. I shrugged, might as well try it. See if its a recipe was worth keeping or not.

I had just made it out the door when the Pack charged in.

I smirked at Emily, who was seated next to Sam on the loveseat. I walked over and took a seat on the floor

The rest of the Pack piled in. Jake plopped down next to me while Brady took the chair Jake had been sitting in earlier.

I tilted my head as I looked at him. I had thought he would come join me.

Brady must have felt my eyes because he looked up and smiled.

I smiled back and turned to my plate, trying not to feel disappointed.

Cautiously I stabbed a piece of my casserole and stuck it in my mouth. I had originally closed my eyes, expecting the worse, but I was pleasantly surprised.

'So, how are you?' Jake asked as I went in for my second bite. He had already finished his whole plate.

I covered my full mouth with my hand and swallowed before answering, 'Where do you even put it all?'

Jake leaned back and patted his stomach.

'So do I get my question answered?' Jacob said, throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I bit down on my lip, not sure what to say.

'Movie Time!' Jared yelled, jumping up with a DVD in hand.

I exhaled loudly. _Thank you, Jared._

'What is it?' Quil asked, sprawling out in his chair. I smiled, it must be past Claire's bedtime.

'The Mummy!' Jared said in a scary voice, holding up claw-like hands at Kim who just laughed.

I smiled as I watched the two of them interact. Once Jared had placed the DVD in the player and pushed play he went back to the recliner and picked Kim up, placing her in his lap after he sat down. She had squealed at first but cuddled into him the moment he was comfortable.

They whispered things back to each other as their eyes shone with love.

I sighed, I use to feel that way about Edward before he had left. Even though he was back, and I had forgiven him for leaving, there was still something wrong.

I knew a relationship wasn't just based on the romantic feelings, but it was something else.

I didn't trust him anymore and he didn't trust me.

And I don't think this was a new feeling.

'Jacob.'

Jake got up and gave me a smile before he walked over to Sam. They exchanged some words and then left.

I sighed, they were going to my house. I just knew it.

The movie had just finished with the back story of Imhotep and everyone settled in for the night.

I pulled my knees up to my chin, wrapping my arms around them, as the boys moved to get more food every couple of minutes.

Jared and Kim moved to the couch as Emily moved to the kitchen to clean up. She bopped me on the head when I had started to get up to go help.

'Just relax.' She whispered and walked off with a smile. I had returned it and then looked around to everyone.

Paul was asleep in his chair, just like Quil was in his, while Embry and Seth sat so close to the TV I thought about pulling him back. They looked like little kids watching a 'big kid' movie for the first time, mouths and eyes opened wide.

I leaned back against the couch, catching sight of Leah who was glaring at the TV her arms crossed.

I quickly turned back around and bit down onto my lip. She looked so mad, and all I felt was pity for her.

'Mind if I sit here?' A voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see Brady and smiled.

He had already taken his place but I nodded anyway.

'So what do you think of the movie?' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged, 'Eh, I'm just not really in a movie mood.'

'A movie mood?' He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I nodded, 'Yeah, I think I'm going to go for a walk.' I hadn't been planning to, but it sounded good anyway.

'Can I join you?' He asked.

I looked to him, smiling as I saw the pleading look in his amber-eyes. He looked like a puppy and I couldn't say no to him.

'Yeah.' I crawled around the couch before I stood up. Brady just stood and followed me, an amused look in his eyes.

'Why did you do that?' He asked, grabbing his now dry-jacket form earlier and handing it to me.

'I didn't want to block Kim and Jared's view.' I said, struggling even to get his large jacket over Sam's large sweatshirt.

I might have been embarrassed at first, but the sweatshirt really was comfy. I might never give it back to him.

Brady looked to the couch and then to me with a confused expression.

'What-' My eyes widened as I saw Jared and Kim on the couch. Apparently I wouldn't have been blocking their view because they weren't even _looking _at the TV. I turned away with a blush, 'Never mind. Let's just go.'

I opened the door and walked out, Brady right on my heels.

We walked down the road for a while, the sun streaking bright oranges and reds above us as the stars appeared.

I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the mist caress my face as I walked. Thankfully the down pour had stopped.

'What is your favorite time of day?'

I opened my eyes and looked at Brady, my brow raised. That was a random question.

But I answered anyway, 'Early morning.'

He nodded as if he were storing the information for a later day.

'Favorite movie?' He said, continuing with his twenty questions.

'Don't laugh,' I said, looking to him with my hands in my pockets, 'But I really like Titanic.'

Brady rose an eyebrow, but didn't laugh, 'Alright. Favorite animal?'

'A wolf.' I said, surprising even myself with my answer. I shrugged, it was true. I had loved them ever since I was young.

He looked at me with a smug smile, a new step to his walk.

'So what is your favorite class?' Brady asked, digging his hands into his own pockets.

'English.' I replied, kicking at a dandelion as I walked. It exploded, sending its fluffy seeds everywhere.

'Not one of my bests.' Brady said, a grimace on his face.

I smiled, 'I could help you if you want.'

Brady looked to me with surprised eyes, 'Really?'

I nodded, 'Sure, it will give you time with me so that you won't...won't...' I bit down on my lip, not wanting to finish my sentence.

'Go crazy.' Brady said with a shrug, 'I'm not embarrassed by the imprint so there is no need to tread carefully. You can say anything you like about it.'

I looked at him with a playfully raised brow, 'Anything?'

Brady looked down at me with a smirk, 'You're going to ask something really weird now, aren't you?'

I smirked and shrugged my shoulder's, 'Maybe I will, maybe I won't.'

With a nod Brady chuckled a bit, 'Guess I'll just have to wait and see?'

I gave a slight skip, and looked at him playfully, 'Guess you will.' I burst out laughing, and Brady joined in.

I was laughing so hard I had to stop walking. Once I could breathe I looked up to Brady wiping at my eyes, 'Oh, gosh, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard.'

Brady smiled, 'Well you should laugh more often.'

I looked up to him with a thankful smile.

And then my phone rang. Again.

It was starting to become the ring of death.

I pulled it out and flipped it open.

_Call me._

I sighed and was just about to turn my phone off when I realized I had been hiding long enough.

'Do you want some privacy?' Brady said, picking up on my habit and biting down on his lip.

I pursed mine and nodded.

'I'll start back, yell if you need me. I won't be to far ahead.' He zipped his jacket up and headed back towards Emily's with one last smile. He didn't looking back once.

I smiled, thankful for his quick consideration.

Taking a deep breath, I hit the call button.

The phone barley got to ring when someone picked it up.

'Bella.'

It wasn't a happy sort of _Bella_.

'Yeah, just me...so...what's up?' I said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

I failed.

'What do you mean what is up? Why did you blatantly ignore Alice's warning? We're all worried about you! Carlisle is pacing, Esme is dry-crying, Alice is twitching容ven Rosalie is nervous!' He stopped and I cringed waiting for more guilt to be poured onto me, 'Why are you being so selfish?'

And there it was.

I bit down on my tongue, not sure how I was feeling.

'I'm with Jake, I'm completely safe.' It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

'Is _he _there?' I could hear the venom in his voice.

I swallowed, 'Brady?'

Silence.

'Well, he is here, but not here here.' I said, looking off down the way. Again, not a complete lie.

'I don't want you to be around him, Bella.' Edward said, his voice was colder then usual. I actually pulled back from the phone a bit, this wasn't his usual 'Mike-Newton-is-thinking-something-he-shouldn't' jealousy. This was something completely on its own.

This was jealousy over the imprint.

The imprint that was meant to bind souls together.

The imprint that meant the wolf had found his perfect mate.

My breath caught as I realized what had happened.

I wasn't Team Switzerland any more and it was the imprints fault.

This wasn't just a choice between Jake and Edward anymore.

No, this was a choice not just between two guys who knew me and loved me.

There was another guy now. A young teenage boy whose wolf had knitted his soul to mine. A teenage boy who was alright with letting me go even if that wasn't what the wolf in him wanted. A teenage boy who just wanted me to be happy and taken care of.

I didn't deserve such an imprint, I barley felt like I deserved Jacob as a friend. I already had accepted that I didn't deserve Edward in his immortality a long time ago.

I let out a groan. I thought I had already made my choice!

It was like I was torn between what I felt I deserved and what everyone was trying to push at me.

I kicked at a rock in frustration. Why was Fate always throwing things in my path? I tripped enough as it is.

'Bella, did you hear me? I want you home _now_.'

I swallowed, Edward had figure everything out. He, like Jacob, had seen the imprint. He knew it was strong.

I shook my head, forcing a smile, 'I'm fine. Brady and I talked and we're just going to stay friends he's really good with that.' I was hoping that would be the end of it, but I knew better.

'Bella. I want you to come home. Now.' He said into the phone. His demanding nature made my blood boil, 'You're being stupid.'

I might not deserve him but I at least deserved to be treated like the human being I was, with thoughts and feelings.

'Edward, I'm staying with Emily tonight. I've missed seeing her.' I said. I had won the argument last night and I was determined to win this one as well.

'Bella-'

'I'm staying with Emily.' I said a bit harsher. I didn't know what it was but he was really just starting to get under my skin. I was eighteen years old and I wanted to be treated as such.

I didn't need to be told what to do every second of every day, I could take care of myself. I had been doing it for years. Hell, I had been taking care of my parents as well as myself for eighteen years!

He might be perfect and out of my reach because of Carlisle's venom, but I could still make my own decisions.

'Alright. Well, will I see you tomorrow?'

I knew this conversation wasn't over, but for tonight it was.

'Yes.'

'I love-'

I hung up without another word. With a huff, I hit the off button and dropped my phone into my pocket. I was just mad.

It surprised me, really. Usually I felt guilty or not good enough, but right now anger just seared through my veins.

My feet pounded on the asphalt as I headed back to Emily's. Before I knew it I was outside her door. But for some reason I just couldn't go in.

I knew they knew I was here. But I was pretending that they didn't know.

Finally I sighed, trying to let go of my frustration, and opened the door.

All of them played along except for Brady, who had a worried look on his face. His amber-brown eyes didn't leave my face once.

He started to open his mouth but I just walked past him, shaking my head and holding my hand up.

'Just don't.' I said to him, walking into the kitchen and picked up a rag to wipe of the counter.

Emily looked at me but said nothing.

When I realized I wasn't really doing anything productive I threw it down and groaned. I fell into a chair and just buried my face in my arms.

I heard Emily pull the chair opposite of me out and sit down.

I sat up, pulling my fingers through my hair, 'I just don't know how I'm feeling anymore.'

Emily gave a gentle smile and reached across the table to take my hand.

Tears started to fall as the frustration built.

'Emily...I...I think I need to talk...seriously talk.' I looked up to her, my eyes red and scratchy.

She stood up as she nodded. I watched as she walked out the door.

'Hey guys, we're going to have to call it a night.' Emily smiled. I dropped my head on the table, wanting to just dissolve into it.

'Bella?'

I stiffened at the voice.

Footsteps sounded on the white-linoleum as Brady drew closer. I didn't have to look up to know it was him.

'Bella, if...if you need me.' He placed something on the table and then left without another word.

The tears grew worse.

I don't know how long I sat there by myself, but it felt like a lifetime.

'Bella, come on into the living room? Its warmer.' I felt Emily's mothering hands gently touch my hair.

I nodded and got up, moving like I was a zombie.

Emily led me to the couch and then placed a blanket over my legs.

'Sam said you can keep the sweatshirt if you want.' She said with a smile.

I gave a small laugh through the tears. Good ol' Sam, always the protector.

'So what do you need to get off that pretty mind of yours?' She said, gently tucking my messy hair behind my ear.

I sighed and fell back into the corner of the couch, 'I don't know whose who and what I'm feeling.'

Emily smiled, waiting on my time.

'This...this...imprint is messing with me.' I rubbed my eyes with the back of my palms, 'I loved Edward, I really did...but he _left_...he left me. He made me feel like nothing, and even though he says he doesn't mean it...I...I just don't..._trust _him. And yet...I still do love him.'

Emily nodded and then I did something I usually didn't do. I moved over to her side and just dropped my head onto her shoulder, breaking down.

She wrapped her arms around me and hummed until I calmed down enough to talk again.

'Jake is...he is just my best friend, nothing more. And then...then...then there is...'

'Brady.' She said, brushing my bangs from my face.

I buried my face into her shoulder again, 'You must think I'm pathetic.'

'No, I don't,' Emily pulled back so that I was looking at her, 'most people couldn't deal with a third of what you have gone through.'

I wiped at my eyes, 'Edward thinks I'm selfish for staying here.'

Emily huffed, 'Well, he's wrong. He isn't right for you if he doesn't trust your judgment.'

I snorted a bit as I smiled, 'You're just saying that because you're Team Wolf.'

Emily took my hand, making me look right into her face the scares a horrid red in the light, 'Bella, Jacob isn't right for you either.'

I bit down on my lower lip.

'You deserve better.' Emily said, pulling back with a sigh.

I shook my head, my hair flying all around me, 'I don't deserve him.'

'You might think that, but he doesn't. He wants _you,_ Bella.' Emily said, standing up and moving to the kitchen, 'Would you like some tea? It might relax you.' She smiled gently down to me.

I nodded and followed after her, keeping the blanket wrapped tightly around me in defense.

What was I going to do? I love Edward. I had picked Edward after he came back. I want to be with him. Don't I? That hadn't changed my mind, right?

After how he acted today, showing that he didn't trust my judgment, made me feel like I didn't want to be. How could I want to be with someone that wanted to control me when I didn't do what they wanted me too?

On the other hand, I had been acting weird, and wanting to be around the wolf who I knew had imprinted on me. So Edward did have a reason to be jealous, in a way.

But, he had gone a bit to far this time. Was it really selfish of me to be around Brady if I knew it would keep him focused in the Pack? Was I really being stupid? Its not like I lost myself in the woods and started cutting myself up screaming come get me Vicky, I wasn't trying to hurt the Cullen's I was just trying to help the Pack. The Pack that had taken me in when my first family had left.

The Pack. Gosh, Jacob was as cool as ice over this whole thing, and he had seen the imprint as well. Given, maybe Jake was just more happy that there was chance of me staying human.

I sighed as I sat down, closing my eyes. For the first time since my life had been thrown into this supernatural tornado, I actually _wanted _to stay human.

I was enjoying my heartbeat and seeing my brown eyes that I had gotten from Dad. It wasn't until this morning, when I had really looked in the mirror, that I saw the small gold flecks in them.

But, my eyes weren't enough to keep me human, I also loved the feel of the warmth that radiated off of Jacob and Brady.

I loved feeling the rain. I loved feeling the warm water on my cold skin. The softness of my sweatshirt.

Would that change if I were to become one of the Cullen's?

I signed and opened my eyes. Instinctively, they fell right onto the piece of paper Brady had left earlier.

A smile broke through my tears. I picked up the gum wrapper which he had used, my fingers gently running over the quick scratches.

_Brady 425-332-9802_

The kettle's whistle brought me back to reality. Emily poured us each a cup and then placed the tea-balls inside before walking over to the table.

I smiled at the wrapper before carefully storing it in my pocket and taking my tea from Emily.

She sat down across from me, sipping her own tea and letting me get lost in my thoughts.

I looked up to Emily, biting down on my lip. I was now more confused now then ever.

But I had a better idea of what I was going to do.

XxX


	8. The Wolf Returns

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _Halfway Gone_

XxX

'Emily?' I asked as I finished my tea.

She picked up our empty mugs and took them to the sink, 'Yes?'

'Can I...can I use y-your phone?' I stuttered, pulling my long semi-dry hair over to one side for something to do.

Emily didn't ask why given I figured she might have already know she just smiled and nodded. With a smile she headed towards the living room.

I sighed in relief and just sat there for a while, alone with my crazy thoughts. Pulling out my phone from my left pocket and dropped it on the table. I just stared at it as I pulled the gum wrapper out of my right pocket.

I sat there, staring at both for a while before standing up and grabbing Emily's wall phone.

Sighing, I picked up the gum wrapper and quickly dialed the numbers before I could back out. My teeth bit down on my lower lip as it rang and rang and...

'Hello, Fuller residence.' A woman said over the phone.

I froze, my mouth open but nothing coming out.

'Hello?' Mrs. Fuller's kind voice said over the phone.

'Hi...hi Mrs. Fuller, it's Bella Swan again, is Brady there?' I said quickly.

I heard the small, happy sound Mrs. Fuller gave, 'Brady? Oh yes, yes, of course he is. Will you hold one moment?'

'Y-yeah.' I nodded.

'Brady?' She called off the phone, '_Someone_ is on the phone for you.'

I heard the footsteps running down the stairs and then a thud. I smiled, he must have skipped the last few. Or he had tripped over his long legs.

'Here he is.' Mrs. Fuller said, I could just picture her beautiful face lighting up in a smile, 'I hope you are doing well.'

'Yes, I'm-' I started.

'Mom! Mom...just...just give...give me the phone! Please!' Brady said, sounding like a thirteen year old trying to get the phone from his mother.

Mrs. Fuller laughed, 'Well, bye Bella. I hope to see you soon.'

'Mom!'

I laughed into the phone, 'Yes, I hope so too, Mrs. Fuller.'

'Mom!' I heard some rustling on the other end of the phone making my smile grow, 'Bella?'

'Yeah, hey-hey Brady.' I said, pulling the blanket tighter around me.

'Hey.' He said back, 'Sorry about...well, my mom. She's just sort of...well, I don't know exactly _what _she is...but, she really likes questions...'

I laughed, 'It's alright, I don't mind. She seems really nice.'

'Yeah, yeah, nice...' Brady said. I could just picture him waving his hand at his mom, trying to get her to go away and not eavesdrop.

I twirled the cream-colored phone cord around my finger, trying to find a good reason why I would have called him.

'What is your favorite animal?' It popped out before I could even think of what I was saying.

'A swan.' He replied just as quickly.

I blushed, thankful that he couldn't see me.

'Bella?' He asked.

I nodded, then, remembering he couldn't hear me, said, 'Yeah, I'm still here.'

'What do you need from me?' He asked. It wasn't harsh by any means, he sincerely meant it.

I sighed, taking in a deep breathe, 'Would it be...would it be to much to ask...to ask...'

My hands tightened, keeping the blanket in place, 'Can I see...see...' I took in a steadying breathe, 'Your wolf again?'

I don't know what made me ask it, but I just wanted to see him the part of him that was the protector of his tribe. To see the wolf that had knitted the boy to me. To see the wolf who would break away from the Pack to keep me, just _me_, safe.

I know I didn't deserve it, but for once I just wanted to feel like the gravity that kept someone to the earth. I wanted to be me, complete of imperfections and human flaws, and have that be enough.

It was selfish of me. I knew it. But that didn't stop me from wanting it.

Brady didn't hesitate before he answered, 'I'll give three howls, with ten seconds between the last two. That way you'll know it's me.'

I nodded.

'Are you alright, Bella?' He asked. I closed my eyes, being able to see the concern and worry in his eyes.

I smiled, 'Yeah...now I am. See you in a bit?'

'See you in a bit.'

I gave a quick nod before hanging up the phone. I sighed and leaned my head against the door, I really needed to stop trying to nod and smile over the phone.

I pulled myself up and walked to the living room, joining Emily on the couch to watch the old 60's Get Smart that she had flipped on.

My ears kept straining to hear outside, my head turning towards it every time I heard something that sounded remotely like a wolf. Whether it be a rustle in the trees or a howl like sound.

Emily chuckled, 'I'm guessing you are waiting for someone?'

I sighed and leaned back against the couch, 'I probably should just go to bed, it's been a long enough day as it is, but I know I just won't be able to go to sleep.'

'I know that feeling.' Emily smiled.

A howl.

I sat up straighter to listen.

A second one.

'One, two, three, four...' I continued counting in my head. _Ten._

Another one.

I jumped up and grabbed Brady's jacket, heading outside without another word. I could hear Emily laughing as I went.

I stepped off the porch, being careful not to trip in the dark.

'Brady?' I called, straining to see in the woods.

I took cautious steps forward, not wanting to go into the woods at night but knowing that I would be safe because Brady was there.

I had just gotten to the edge when the dark ashy-brown wolf stuck his head out.

I smiled into Brady's warm amber-brown eyes as I walked farther into the woods.

'Hey Brady.' I walked over and held my hand out as if going to pet a strange dog. He sat and gave me a weird look.

'Oh right, you're trained.' I laughed nervously as I walked over to him, I still reached my hand out to pet his head but stopped, 'To weird?'

Brady let his tongue fall out as he pushed his large head into my hand. I chuckled, apparently not.

My hand moved over the large crown of his head, enjoying the feel of his beautiful fur, 'You're so soft, Brady.'

He gave a barking laugh. He rubbed into my hand one last time before standing up to his full height. I took a step back as I looked up at him in awe.

In the Pack he looked so small, but here he was so...so..._big_.

'Soft but very..._very_...big.' I said to the wolf. Brady dropped his head so that he was at my eye level.

I reached up and gently touched his muzzle, 'So what is your favorite part of being a wolf?' I asked, continuing our game of twenty questions.

He looked down at his body then up to me.

'Oh right, you can't talk.' I pulled my hand back and crossed my arms over my chest, biting down on my lip as my face grew embarrassed.

He pushed me with his nose, trying to get me to turn around.

'Turn around?' I asked. He nodded and I complied. I crossed my arms as the wind picked up.

'You can turn back now.' Brady laughed.

I blushed as I turned back to him. He had been phasing back which had meant...my blush grew worse.

'And in answer to your question, I love running. It's so freeing and relaxing.' Brady walked over to me, his skin lighter then usual in the full moon's light, 'So can I ask why you wanted to see my wolf?'

I shrugged, trying to keep my eyes away from his bare chest, 'I just did. No real reason, sorry I asked you to come all the way over just for that.'

'It's no problem.' Brady said with a large smile, 'I was happy to do anything if it meant you would feel better.'

The blush grew worse, but not because I was standing with a half naked boy.

'W-would you like to come in?' I asked, gesturing towards the house.

Brady looked to the house then me, 'I thought you and Emily were having a girl's night.'

I shrugged, 'She said she understood.' That was the truth, too.

Brady's smile grew even more, if that were possible, as he nodded, 'Sure, then.'

I gave a slight smile before heading back to the house.

'Hey Em!' Brady called walking into the house as if it were his own.

Emily smiled, placing two plates of cake slices on the coffee table, 'Brady, what a surprise.' She threw a wink my way as Brady looked at the clock.

'Do you mind if I borrow one of Sam's shirts?' Brady turned to Emily with his young smile.

She laughed and waved her hand towards the bedroom, 'Help yourself!'

Brady gave a playful smile before disappearing through the door.

'You know, he's only changing so that he makes sure you're comfortable.' Emily smiled, 'If you weren't here he would be just as bare chested as the rest of them always are.'

I pulled my jacket off and draped it over the chair before moving to the couch, 'I don't want him to be uncomfortable on my account.'

Emily shook her head, 'Oh, you don't need to worry about that. When he makes you feel comfortable that makes him feel comfortable, even if its something he usually wouldn't do. Does that makes sense?' She asked, smiling at me as she handed me my slice.

'I don't think my school offers Imprint 101, maybe I should transfer to the res school? They might have it.' I laughed, taking a bite of my cake.

Emily chuckled, 'No, sadly they don't but if the boys keep imprinting they might.' With a yawn Emily walked over and sat down in the recliner, 'You know, if ever you have a question, don't be afraid to ask me, Sam wouldn't mind if you asked him questions either. I know Brady wouldn't mind either.'

I nodded, storing that piece of information for a later date.

'So did I see cake earlier?' Brady said, coming out with a blue shirt that even he seemed to be swimming in.

Emily nodded and handed him a piece.

'Ahh! Chocolate! My favorite!' Brady said, falling to a seat on the floor so he could stretch his long legs out.

I smiled, remembering that information as well.

'What is your favorite Bella?' Brady said. I shook my head with a smile, I should have expected it. We would be playing twenty questions until he knew everything about me.

And I didn't mind that one bit.

'Red Velvet.' I replied, taking a bit of the cake, 'But chocolate is a close second.'

Brady gave a nod before digging in.

'So do we want to watch a movie?' Emily asked, looking to the clock. It was half an hour to twelve, but she knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep and that probably kept her from sleeping.

I sighed, leaning my head against the couch. I felt bad that I kept affecting everyone so much, 'Well, do you want to go to bed Em?' I smiled at the nickname, I had never used it before, 'I'll be fine, really.'

I smiled and Brady gave a light laugh. I narrowed my eyes at him just because he knew my secret about my lying smiles didn't mean he had to let the cat out of the bag. He instantly stopped and turned back to his cake.

Emily smiled back as she tried to hid her yawn, 'You sure?'

I nodded, 'I have Brady here, so I won't get too lonely.'

She nodded, 'Alright then.' And she headed to the bedroom without another worry.

I could see how tired she was, all that time cooking and taking care of the Pack had finally caught up to her. She deserved a nice rest.

'So, you in a movie mood now?' Brady asked, turning to look at me from his place on the floor, 'Action, Romance, or what?'

I pulled my legs up onto the couch, mulling over the question, 'Something easy that I don't have to think too much on.'

'So that crosses Inception off the list,' Brady smirked playfully, pushing his bangs to the side as he looked through the DVDs, 'What about The Lion King?' He turned back to me with a smile.

I pursed my lips, thinking about it. I couldn't remember the plot that well but it sounded good, 'Yeah, sure. I haven't seen it since I was three though.'

'Cool.' Brady pulled the DVD out and popped it I the player, 'I didn't even know Sam had it! It has to be Emily's.'

A question popped into my head, 'So what is your favorite movie, Brady?'

He dropped his head back against the couch and looked up at me, 'It changes every week.'

I shrugged, 'What about this week?'

His smile grew, 'The Lion King.'

I burst out laughing only to quickly cover my mouth I had forgotten that Emily was in bed already.

Brady chuckled, sliding down so that he was practically laying on the floor as the movie started.

I leaned my head down on the couch's arm, content with the silence and my company. And that was when I fell asleep.

XxX

Sam walked in the door and froze, 'Emily?' It was about six o'clock in the morning and all Sam wanted to do since Paul and Jared had taken over the Patrol was go to bed.

But Sam couldn't crash on the sofa which was his bed at Emily's place and, as she put it, would stay his until the wedding night because Bella was on the couch. He rose a brow as he saw his Pack mate on the floor next to her, snoring up a storm. In his shirt.

'What Sam?' Emily said, rubbing her eyes as she walked out of her room.

'I get why Bella is here, but why is Brady here? And in _my _shirt.' Sam asked, turning a curious eye to his imprint.

Emily walked over and looked at the two of them, her smile grew, 'Well, apparently the imprint is taking affect. You did said that it was stronger then even ours, and ours was pretty strong. This just proves what you said,' She looked to him with pride in her eyes, 'They can't seem to stay away from each other and it's been just over a day. They just have to be together.'

Sam took in a sharp breath.

'What? Don't you want Brady to be happy?' Emily asked, tying her robe closed, 'Is it bad that they are starting to develop romantic feelings?'

'Well, its both a good thing and a bad.' Sam said, moving behind his girl and wrapping his arms around her.

Emily placed her hands on top of his forearm and leaned her head back, 'Why?'

Sam leaned down and kissed her scar, 'She still belongs to the _him_. Or did you forget that in your matchmaking mischief?'

Emily's beautiful tan skin blushed.

Sam chuckled and buried his head into her shoulder, 'Ahhh...I need sleep.'

Emily turned around in his arms and kissed his nose, 'Go crash in my room. I'm going to start breakfast.'

Sam kissed her on the forehead, he started to head to her room but stopped, 'Why is Brady wearing my shirt?'

Emily laughed, 'I'll tell you later, just go get some sleep.' Sam nodded and headed off to bed, agreeing with his imprint.

Emily sighed in contentment before turning to look at the other wolf and _his_ imprint.

'I hope you guys will fight for what you have.' She whispered before going into the kitchen to start breakfast.

XxX


	9. She Wolf

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Shakira ~ _She-Wolf_

XxX

A light snoring woke me up. My eyes fluttered open as I wrinkled my nose, another weird habit of mine.

I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms out.

Brady gave a slight cough as he turned over on the floor. I smiled down at him, laying back down on the couch and leaning over to look at him.

His face was so peaceful, his mouth open just slight as he took in deep breaths. I could see his eyes moving behind his lids as he dreamed.

I smiled down at him, tempted to reach down and brush his bangs from his face.

'Bella?'

I jumped as if I had been caught doing something I should be. Well, in a way I _was_.

'H-hey Emily.' I smiled, running a hand through my messy hair trying to get it to settle down.

She smiled, 'Would you like some breakfast?' Emily walked towards her room to get ready for the day, 'Its all on the table.'

I nodded and got up carefully, as to not wake up Brady.

The room smelled wonderful, and it just got better the closer I moved to the kitchen.

And then I saw Paul.

My smile fell, well _good_ morning to me.

I took a seat at the table, trying to keep to myself as much as I could.

Paul dug into the eggs on his plates, looking up at me with scrutinizing eye.

I forced a smile as I reached for the cereal, 'Good morning, Paul.' I should at least _try _and be nice.

He rose an eyebrow as he looked at me, but didn't say anything.

I picked up a bowl and poured in the amount I wanted before adding some milk. I didn't take another look at him until I took a bite.

He was still just staring at me.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my spoon in my bowl, 'Ok, can you just say what you want to so we can get it over with?' Maybe a more direct approach was best.

He looked taken aback, a smug glint in his dark eyes.

I widened my eyes and nodded my head, 'Go ahead. Brady's asleep so you might as well say it now. No one is going to try and ripe your throat out.'

Paul looked at me and then burst out laughing, leaning back in his chair so that only two legs were on the floor. The sharp angles of his face seeming arrogant.

My eyes narrowed, 'What is so funny?'

He settled down and looked at me, a mocking glint in his eyes, 'You didn't mention your bloodsucker, girl. You not looking to him for protection anymore?'

I started to open my mouth only to snap it shut. He was right, but he was also getting on my last nerve.

A growl like sound escaped my throat before I could stop it.

'Oh, so we have a little she-wolf on our hands?' Paul asked, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

I picked up my spoon and mixed my cereal around, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

'Ah, is the _vampire_-lover all out of things to say? Or is it _wolf_-lover now?' Paul snipped.

I looked up to him, I knew my eyes were harsh but I also knew that wouldn't affect him one bit.

'Do you want to know what I think of you...you...you...idiot?' Not one of my best come backs but I never had been good at them.

Paul just laughed as he leaned forward, 'And what is that, sweetheart?' He taunted me.

I stood up and leaned over the table, enjoying his eyes widen. Paul hadn't expected me to be so bold.

'I feel sorry for you.' I stated, my eyes locked right on his. His just narrowed, 'You walk around all puffed up like a cock, when you are really just a pathetic boy.' I spat at him, 'You probably act this way because you've never had to think of anyone but _yourself_ before.'

His eyes grew to slits, his upper lip raising in a snarl.

I looked at him with raised eyebrows, 'What, so you can dish out your opinion but you can't take someone else's?'

'Back off.' Paul jumped up, his hands digging into the table as he tried to stare me down.

I lifted my chin, 'I really do feel sorry for you.' And I meant it.

A deep growl started in his chest.

'Why can't you accept compassion?' I looked at him with curious eyes, tilting my head a bit as I studied the harsh lines of his face. There was a slight scar above his left eye, 'Has no one ever cared about you before?'

'Shut up!' He slammed the table, causing me to jump just a bit.

My guard went up, remembering that I was dealing with a werewolf with anger management issues. I was just asking for a scar of my own, but I couldn't let this go.

Paul really needed to hear it and I was going to be the one to tell him.

'I hope you imprint soon, so that you know what it's like to care for someone other then yourself,' I said, tilting my head as I looked at him, 'and so you know what it feels like to be truly loved.'

He looked up to me, his eyes dark and dangerous but there was something else...something that made my heart go out to him.

I bit down on my lower lip and turned my eyes away.

Paul didn't say anything, he just stormed out the door slamming it behind him.

I fell back in my seat and started to stir my cereal some more.

'I think Paul might have said at least one thing right,' Surprisingly I didn't jump when Sam spoke. I just turned to him, waiting to hear what else he had to say, 'You do have some she-wolf in you.' He gave a very tight smile, but a smile none the less before he headed out after his Pack mate.

I smirked, maybe it was a good morning after all.

Sam had seemed...proud of me. It felt good to be praised by him. Maybe it was the Alpha authority he had, but really it just felt good to be praised for standing my ground instead of being called stupid or selfish.

'What did I miss?' Brady asked, walking in with a yawned. His hand rubbed against the back of his neck as he looked around with sleepy eyes.

I smirked, looking into my bowl, 'Nothing important.' My eyes darted to the window, watching Sam and Paul as they talked near the forest. Sam held himself in a relaxed stance as Paul looked like he could cry, 'You didn't miss anything, Brady.'

XxX

'So we checked out your house Bella, there wasn't any new scents this morning so it should be alright for you to go home. But we will be keeping a wolf with you at all times.' Sam said, pacing back and forth as I sat curled up next to Emily on the couch.

It was about nine in the morning and the whole Pack was in the small living room, waiting for the Alpha to give out the schedule.

'Jacob you will be taking today, Paul will take tonight night.' Sam said, looking at the two wolves.

Jake nodded, his face determined. Paul gave a curt nod as well, his eyes wandering to meet mine. I turned away quickly, but not before I noticed the slight softness in their black depths.

I smiled, we weren't going to be BFF's any time soon but at least we were able to be in the same room without insults being hurled back and forth.

'Embry, you take tomorrow and-'

'I can just come down here Sam. It will be easier.' I pipped up. Emily smiled, gently brushing my hair back with her mothering touch.

Sam gave a nod, 'That would be easiest for us, but we need to talk to the Cullens.'

_Oh...right, _I thought_._ I had forgotten that they were back. Yesterday had been like old times, when I would come down to La Push with Jake to go to a bonfire or hangout at Emily's.

Gosh, the Cullen's had been back for almost a month.

I sighed and rubbed my head, maybe I was going crazy.

'We'll be meeting with them tonight if you would like to come Bella.' Sam said, giving me another one of those closed-mouth smiles. It was nice to be invited along instead of worried about. Edward usually never wanted me around anything dangerous; red-eyed vampires, werewolves, or even thumbtacks.

I bit my lip as I looked at my phone, which was still off, before smiling up at Sam and nodding.

'So, that is settled. We will make a more solid plan after we have talked with the Cullens.' Sam turned to Jake, 'Jacob, you can take Bella home now. Billy informed me that Charlie left, he was called in to work early this morning because of another _animal _attack.'

I cringed, it wasn't an animal attack.

Jacob nodded and walked over to my side, 'Bella?'

I nodded and moved from the comfort of Emily's arms. I gave a small smile to the Pack before heading to the door.

'Oh,' I turned back around to Emily and Sam, 'Thank you.'

'You are welcomed to our home anytime, Bella.' Emily smiled and Sam nodded in agreement.

I looked down, biting down on my lip, 'I might just take you up on that.' I picked my phone up, not brave enough to turn it on just yet.

'I'll walk with you two out.' Brady jumped up with his usual smile.

I turned away with a blush, moving out the door that Jacob held open.

When we got to the Rabbit Jacob hopped into it, giving me some time with Brady.

'So...' Brady said, his hands stuffed into his jeans.

I smiled, 'So...'

'I'll see you tonight?' Brady said, looking up to me with hopeful eyes. I sighed in relief, no warnings to be careful or anything. Just a regular ol' see you later.

I smiled_, _'I'll see you tonight, Brady.' His amber eyes lit up, making my heart flutter.

'S-see ya.' I said. I didn't look up to him again as I got into the car.

Jake started her up and we pulled out into the road, my eyes wandering to the mirror. Brady stood in the driveway just watching as we drove off, his face sort of sad.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, my eyes staying on the mirror.

This was more then friendship. There was no use denying it.

But what it actually _was_, I wasn't sure of.

I was quickly becoming a part of Team Wolf, though, and I didn't seem to have a choice.

Another small growl came from my throat, causing Jacob to look at me oddly.

'Stupid, supernatural world.' I snipped.

Jake laughed as we pulled onto the freeway.

XxX


	10. Stronger

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Kelly Clarkson ~ _Stronger_

XxX

I should have been expecting the Volvo, I just should have been.

Yet my eyes still widened in sock as I saw the Volvo just on the other side of the border. A very mad vampire leaned against the expensive car, his eyes were very black and he was just glaring at the Rabbit as if it were his prey.

I swallowed hard.

'I will pay you twenty dollars if you do a U-ey and drive back to La Push right now.' I told Jacob, only half kidding.

Jake gave a slight smile as he pulled off to the side.

'Forty?' I looked to him with pleading eyes.

Jake shut the engine off and turned to me with a sigh, 'I wouldn't mind turning around right now either, but the sooner you get it over with the sooner...well, you get it over with.'

I sighed and unbuckled my seat belt. Edward was by my door in an instant, opening it.

I stepped out, surprised that he didn't ripe the door off. His eyes were really dark.

'H-hey Edward.' I said, as he closed the door behind me.

He looked to me, telling me to just be quiet, before his eyes locked on Jake.

I was more then happy to comply.

I heard Jake's door open and close. My eyes fluttered closed, wishing that I was just back at home in my bed and that this had just all been a dream.

'I'm on Bella watch today.' Jake said in a forced calm voice, I could fell the car starting to shake along with him.

'I can take care of her just fine.' Edward said through grated teeth. I let my eyes open slowly, no such luck at this being a dream.

'I'm under an injunction.' Jacob said, 'I am staying with Bella.'

'Jake.' I warned as I saw him starting to blur.

His eyes instantly flew to me and the shaking ceased. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Come on Bella, let's go.' Edward said, taking a hold of my arm.

I let out a small squeak at his strong grip.

'Let go of her!' Jake snapped. He sprinted to my side, teeth barred.

Edward complied, raising an eyebrow at Jacob as he read his thoughts, 'You're hoping she will choose the wolf over me.'

Jake growled, angry that his privacy was being invaded.

'You think if she stays human then you'll have a chance to win her back.' Edward said, a malice smile revealing his perfect teeth, 'You think that you could take Brady once you become Alpha.'

Jacob's mouth fell opened as he looked from Edward to me. His eyes were panicked as he momentarily forgot his mortal enemy.

'Bella I swear-'

I pulled back from his hand, my eyes narrowing as I looked at him. I turned back to Edward who stared at Jake with a smug look.

My eyes narrowed to slits, 'I want to go home.'

'Come on Bella, I'll take you.' Edward said, reaching for my hand.

I pulled back, just glaring at him, 'No, Jake can take me.' I turned back to the car and opened the door.

If he thinks he could get away with trying to play me against Jake so that he could get his way then he was sadly mistaken.

'When did you give us up for them?' He said as I started to get back in.

I stopped and turned around, hurt tears running from my eyes, 'When they took me in last year. You know, when you_ left_?'

Hurriedly, I got into the car and closed the door making sure it was locked even though I knew it would do no good if he really wanted to get in.

Edward just sighed and turned to Jacob, 'I'll let everyone else know of the meeting, dog.' He sneered at my best friend. I crossed my arms and slid down in my seat, not feeling bad for bringing up last year one bit.

Jacob just glared at him as he walked back towards his car. Edward was back at his car in an instant and flying down the road a second later.

'That leech gets under my skin.' Jake said as he got into the car, shaking as he buckled his seat belt, 'And he smells like bleach. Really nasty, strong bleach. With those really cheep tree-car fresheners mixed in.'

I gave a slight bubble of laughter as the tears continued.

Jake turned to look at me, an apologetic look in his brown eyes, 'You know he was lying about my thoughts? I wouldn't do that to Brady. Ever.'

I closed my eyes and let my head dropped back against the seat as we drove, 'I know, Jake. Sorry for doubting you, but it just really hit a nerve, ya know? I mean, Brady had as much choice in this as I did and yet...he is the one being so selfless with everything that is going on. And he's just thirteen.' I sighed and turned to look at my best friend, 'I just want to help him as much as I can, and defending him is one of the ways I can.'

Jake gave a nod and we continued on in silence.

Today wasn't going to be any easier then yesterday, and tonight meeting would probably even more awkward then Friday night's...if that was even possible.

XxX

'Brady, come here for a second.' Sam called to the young wolf. He came bouncing into the living room, a large smile on his face.

'I want you and Paul to run a quick patrol of La Push.' Sam said, nodding towards the other wolf.

Brady nodded, 'Do you want us to go out to Bella's or just stay local?'

'Local is good. Jacob has Bella so there isn't much need to worry, I'm sure the Cullens will be close by as well.' Sam exhaled loudly, looking down at the map he had on the desk.

Brady nodded and walked over to Paul, 'Ready?'

The older boy nodded and headed outside without a word, letting Brady trail behind.

'Isn't it weird how focused he is?' Jared asked Sam as he watched the two boys walking into the woods, 'I mean, you just said Bella was with the wolf that use to be head-over-heels for her _and_ that her boyfriend's _vampire _family would probably be around her as well, protecting her from a crazy red-haired leech who wants revenge for the death of her mate and is now creating a newborn army as we speak.'

Sam shrugged, 'I have no idea what is going on in his head, even when we are both in wolf form. The only thing I do know is that his imprint is stronger then the rest of ours, and apparently that involves a stronger trust in Bella's judgment.'

'What do you mean?' Jared asked, dropping his feet off of the coffee table and standing up.

'I mean,' Sam sighed, pushing the map off of the desk in frustration, 'Since she is so comfortable being around Jacob and the Cullens, because she considers them _safe_, that puts Brady at ease.'

'So, he doesn't worry about her at all?' Jared gave a low whistle, 'That's weird. I'm _always _worried about Kim. And she isn't being chased by a crazy leech wanting revenge.'

Sam gave a nod in agreement, 'I know what you mean, but I don't think it's that he doesn't worry. I think he just trusts her, and since she trusts Jacob Brady trusts him to take care of her. Its hard to explain, I'm not even sure I know what I'm talking about.'

Jared chuckled, 'I'm guessing he will be at her house tonight, then, when Paul is there?'

Sam laughed, 'I don't know, after the lashing she gave him this morning Paul seemed to calm down some. I think Paul might have a new respect for her.'

Jared stared wide eyes at his Alpha.

Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes, 'I said _might_.'

XxX

Brady walked a few feet from Paul to strip his shorts off. He tied them around his ankles and then stretched, getting ready to phase.

The boy let the wolf come out, allowing him to shift the boy's bones until they fit the wolf's. He shook his head, ruffling his fur a bit and let his tongue fall out.

_You look like an idiot, _Paul's wolf rolled his eyes at the pup.

Brady just shrugged.

_Come on, lets get this over with. _And with that Paul took off, Brady right on his flank.

Brady let his mind wander to the meeting tonight where he would get to see Bella again. He really felt like he should bring her something, but friends didn't really do that.

Paul snorted.

The ashy-brown wolf's head snapped up, _What?_

_You two are way more then friends. _The older wolf said through his thoughts.

Brady shook his head, _No, she just wants to be friends._

_Whatever you say. _Paul said, pushing his legs to go faster.

Brady kept up easily with him as he let his thoughts wander.

_**I feel sorry for you, she said. **_A picture of Bella flashed in Paul's mind.

A protective growl started to raise in Brady's chest but he quieted it before it escaped, _What was that about Paul?_

_Nothing. _The wolf snapped back, his eyes telling the young pup not to push him.

Brady shrugged and kept running.

_How come you don't hate this imprint? I mean you imprinted on a fricken Vampire-lover! _Paul yelled through his thoughts.

This time Brady didn't try and silence the growl.

Paul rolled his eyes, _Sorry, ok? I just mean...how come you aren't fighting it? She is dating your natural enemy._

_I can't explain it. _Brady said, running through the times he had spend with Bella. Had it really just been a day in a half that the imprint had taken place? It didn't feel like it.

_Can you try? _Paul was sincerely curious.

_Well, I didn't fight it because I had really wanted one. _Brady said, his voice was filled with honesty, _Being in the Pack is nice and all but...I don't know, its lonely to me._

Paul rolled his eyes, Brady felt a small feeling of agreement coming off of him.

_And I don't think of the imprint as something against my will, I think of it more like a neon sign saying here is your other half. You won't be alone anymore, _Brady smiled, remembering back to when he had talked to Bella about his feelings in imprinting. He replayed the conversation

Paul nodded, for the first time really being able to understand an imprinter.

They ran on for a while in silence

_Is it weird that she is almost nineteen and you are thirteen?_

Brady thought over it for a second but then shrugged,_ It doesn't because we are just friends._

_What if you weren't just friends?_ Paul pushed.

Brady thought of it, did I bother him?

_No, it won't bother me, but we are just friends, _Brady said.

Paul rolled his eyes yet again, _Just keep telling yourself that pup. But I can understand why it doesn't bother you, hell, she's dating a dead guy!_

Brady shivered at the thought. It was kind of gross.

_Hey I wonder if they have ever-_

_Please don't finish that sentence! _Brady yelled through his thought, closing his eyes as he tried to block it out.

Paul barked a laugh, _What? The young lover boy can't handle the thought of sex?_

_No, I just really don't think its any of my business, _Brady replied honestly.

The older wolf shook his head as he felt the truth behind the pup's words, _Sam was right, your imprint is really weird. You aren't jealous in the least, are you?_

_Unique, not weird, _Brady corrected, ignoring the question.

_Whatever. _Paul said back.

The had just rounded the corner, heading back to Sam and Emily's when Paul spoke again, a bit more hesitantly this time.

_Bella said she felt sorry for me. _

Brady smiled, _Bella is like that._

_You just met her! _Paul said through his thoughts.

_I've seen her through Jacob's thoughts before, I knew she was kind and gentle even before I imprinted on her._

Paul thought over what the wolf had said, Brady was right. Paul had see Jake's thought too.

_Bella just doesn't want you to hater her. She doesn't like feeling uncomfortable around you, _Brady continued. He shifted a bit as he thought of her being uncomfortable, hopefully Paul would come around soon.

_Can you just try not to act like you hate her when she is in the room? I don't want to tell you what to do or not, but I want you to _respect_ my imprint, _Brady said with authority as he moved to look the silvery-grey wolf right in the eye.

Paul lifted his large head, trying to stare the other wolf down. It didn't work. Brady wasn't going to back down when it came to his imprint.

_Alright, _Paul said, letting his head fall in slight submission.

Brady nodded his head, the smile coming back to his face, before he trotted over to the large bush.

'Do you really think what she said was sincere?' Paul call to Brady as be shifted back.

Brady pulled his shorts on with a smile, 'Does it matter?'

No reply.

'Well, Bella doesn't lie...well, she does, but not when she says something so important. The lies she says are always ones like she's doing fine or something like that.' Brady said, walking back through the bush, 'She never lies about what she thinks of someone.'

Paul nodded, lost in his own thought. Brady smiled, thinking Bella might have said more then that she just felt sorry to Paul.

'Come on, lets go get some food before everyone wolf's it down.' Brady chuckled at his own pun. He had stolen Bella's joke.

Paul rolled his eyes and pushed the other wolf's head down before heading inside.

Brady laughed and followed after him, not having missed the new look in Paul's eyes.

XxX

I collapsed on the couch with a groan. Jake fell onto the floor and started to flip through the channels.

I pulled out my phone and set it on the table, completely ignoring it.

'So what now?' Jacob called over his shoulder, his eyes coming to rest on a baseball game. I think it was a baseball game, there was a diamond shape so I figured it was.

I shook my head and pulled the pillow over it. Refusing to be the weak one...or the strong one...or the decision maker..or whatever any more.

The stress released from my body as I let everything go and I feel asleep.

'Bells?'

I startled awake.

Jacob smiled down at me, 'You ready to go? Charlie came home but went down to Dad's for another game. He's probably going to stay the night.' Jake smirked as if he had something to do with it.

'What time is it?' I sat up and looked outside, it was pitch black. The clock on the TV blinked a violet-red ten.

How long _had _I been asleep?

I jumped off the couch and grabbed my jacket, only stopping when I saw Paul leaning against the doorway.

I raised an eyebrow towards Jake.

Jake rolled his eyes, 'He's on Bella watch for tonight. So do you want to be carried or ride?'

I looked at him with a weird expression, 'What?'

Before I knew what Jake had done I was in his arms, bridal style.

My eyes must have widened in panic because Paul barked in laughter.

'C-can I just ride?' I didn't feel like being carried. For one, this wasn't comfortable even with Edward it wasn't comfortable and for the second reason, well, I just really didn't want to be carried.

Jake nodded and let me down, 'Well, you might want to bundle up, it's going to be cold tonight.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Says the boy running a hundred degree fever.'

'A hundred and three.'Jacob laughed and headed outside.

'Paul?' I asked, stopping next to him and shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

He stiffened but turned to look at me.

My confidence seemed lost in his height, but I held my head up none the less, 'I...I'm sorry, about...well, about earlier. I was out of line.' I dropped my head and stared at his feet.

After he didn't say something for a while I chanced a look up.

Paul's face softened for just a second when he met my eyes before he put his guard up, 'It's alright.'

I nodded, that was the best I was going to get out of him.

I grabbed my large, brown jacket before heading out.

Paul headed out before me and went straight to Jacob, whispering something to him. Jake looked surprised but nodded at him as I walked up.

'Hey, Bells, so Paul said you could ride him with if you like.' Jacob said, looking at Paul with a confused look. Paul just stood with his signature smug look, arms crossed over his bare chest.

I looked at the man with a raised brow.

'Its up to you.' Jacob shrugged and walked over to the woods to phase.

Paul just shrugged, 'I figured I was the best choice of taking you, I'm one of the fastest runners after all. Even faster then Jacob. Could give ya the ride of your life, sweetheart.' He winked at me, a playful smirk on his lips.

I looked at him for a second, debating what he really said, but then gave up with a shrug, 'Sure Paul, I'll take your offer. Just so long as you left me...um, dismount?...before we get to the clearing.' I gave a small smile.

Paul raised his head as he laughed, 'Alright. Deal.' And he ran over to the trees to phase.

I saw Jacob stick his large, russet head from the bushes, beckoning me to come over.

I sighed and walked over, careful where I stepped as I moved farther into the woods.

The large silvery-grey wolf stood tall next to the russet one. I sighed, trying not to be a chicken, and walked over to Paul.

I gestured towards Paul, 'So how do I...' He laid down, looking back at me, 'Oh...so just like a horse. Well this will be fun.' I said sarcastically, thinking of all the ways I could fall off of the large wolf.

I swung my leg over, trying to get comfortable and failing.

To say it was awkward mounting a wolf who I knew was really a boy was putting it lightly, but it was still better then being carried. It would probably be faster too.

Jacob's large coffee-brown eyes looked up to me.

I nodded, 'Ready.'

And Paul took off.

I hadn't expected him to take off from his laying position, so I had slid back a bit. I latched onto the fur around his collar and buried my head between his shoulder blades.

Paul gave a howl like laugh as he ran faster.

I heard a growl behind me and I chanced a look back, 'Jake, I'm...I'm...fine...' I said, trying not to get nauseous by how fast the forest was moving around us.

My hair whipped around me as I turned back around. The forest was literally a blur as we ran.

At first I wanted to bury my head again, but I didn't let myself. I forced my eyes forward, trying to make out anything.

It soon became a game of sorts, I started laughing when I saw a squirrel jumping from tree to tree above us. The little guy was trying to keep up with us, probably trying to figure out why a girl was ridding a wolf.

Laughing, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the ride.

I could really understand why Brady loved to run, it was so invigorating. Riding was so much better then being carried!

I my eyes fluttered open as the wind wiped around me. To soon, we came to a stop on the tree line.

Paul looked back to me with a wolfy-smile, he laid down so I wouldn't fall when dismounting.

I slid off with ease and turned back to Paul, giving him a slight scratch behind his large ears.

'Thanks Paul, that was so much fun!' I smiled as he leaned into the touch, his back leg bouncing a bit, 'I really want to do that again!'

I chuckled, 'Well, I'm going to go out.' With one last scratch I headed out of the treeline.

I was still smiling when I looked up and froze. Everyone was here already...which meant that they had heard what I just said.

I blushed and looked down, well this was just the _perfect _way tostart tonight.

And to top it off I was in the middle again, literally.

The Cullens where off to my right, with a few peeved looking vampires. Carlisle just smiled his usual peaceful smile and Esme looked like she was just going to explode if she didn't hug me.

To my left was the Pack. A few of them were snickering while one ashy-brown wolf looked disappointed.

I bit down on my lower lip, Brady being upset made me feel upset.

'Bella!' Esme finally couldn't contain herself. She ran over and pulled me into a hug, ignoring the few growls that the Pack gave. Surprisingly, Brady didn't do anything except keep his head down. I had really hurt him by choosing Paul to be my first ride.

I blushed at my wording and bit down on my lip, feeling just all around bad.

Esme pulled back from the hug, 'Its so nice to see that you are alright.' She pushed my bangs behind my ear like Emily had the night before.

I smiled up to her as she pulled back, 'It's nice to see you-' I stopped as I felt the heat radiating off the werewolf behind me.

I only had to turn my head slightly to see Jake standing behind me protectively. Thankfully, his eyes weren't as harsh as they usually were.

'Oh, Jacob this is Esme. Esme, Jacob.' I said gesturing between the two of them.

Esme smiled, her perfect smile a bit forced as she extended her hand, 'It's nice to officially meet you, Jacob.'

Jake looked to me before he looked at her, 'Same.' He took her hand and gave it a quick shake. I smiled, nothing could ruin my mood.

'Bella?' I jumped a bit as Edward appeared by my side.

'Can we talk?'

Except that.

Edward's eyes bore into mine, the sorry oozed from the black hole.

I bit my lip and looked to Jacob, 'Yeah, that should be alright.'

Jake gave a curt not, his guard back up.

'Over by the treeline?' I shrugged, not really wanting to cause the Pack worry.

Edward stiffened but nodded anyway. He really didn't want to be over heard.

I gave a slight nod and headed back towards the woods. With a sigh I rolled my eyes, if I had to keep going back and forth between the woods tonight I was going to scream.

Yesterday it was the phone, today it's the woods, what would Monday bring? The newborns?

I took in a sharp breath hoping I hadn't just jinxed myself.

'So Edward, what is it you wanted to talk about?' I said as we entered the woods, trying to forget what I had just thought.

He nervously looked over his shoulder before turning to me.

I took in a steadying breath, trying not to let my impatience out.

'I'm...I'm sorry about earlier.' Edward whispered to me, stepping into my bubble.

I nodded, taking a small step back, 'Me too.'

'So, am-am I forgiven?' Edward shrugged, giving me his infamous crooked smile.

I looked up to his face. My thoughts were jumping all around. He always gave that smile when he apologized and I always forgave him, just to have him do the same thing again on another day.

I knew this wouldn't be the last time, the imprint wasn't going to disappear overnight and Edward's perfect mind won't forget his jealousy so easily.

And that is when I started to see Edward for what he really was.

'I need time.' I said before actually thinking it through.

Edward pulled back as if I had burned him, 'What?' Apparently he had been expecting my instant forgiveness.

I looked up to him, still not sure what I meant but determined about it none the less, 'I just need...I need some time.'

His eyes grew darker, if that was even possible. He lifted his head and looked out to the treeline, 'You're starting to feel the imprint too.'

I started to answer but he just held his hand up.

'That wasn't to you,' He spat, 'I heard that arrogant dog think it.'

I pulled back, confused, who was thinking about me?

My breath caught, _Brady. _Edward wouldn't do anything to hurt him though, would he?

I looked up to his dark eye. This Edward could.

Then I stopped. Arrogant? That wasn't Brady...Brady was never arrogant but Paul was...

'P-Paul?' I asked, looking up to him. He looked so angelic in the moon light, it was hard to not just stare at him...to not give him anything he wanted. I shook my head. Stupid, vampire allure.

He looked to me with his onyx eyes, 'The stupid cad yelled it in his thoughts so I would pick up on it, I swear if that flea bag...'

'Edward, just leave him alone.' I sighed, burying my hands in my pockets. I don't know what it was, but having Alice and then Edward pick on one of the wolves in my Pack was just really getting on my nerves.

I froze. Had I really just thought that? I sighed in relief, thankful that he couldn't read _my_ thoughts.

'Edward, you need to go hunt.' I said, looking up into his dark eyes, 'You can't think straight.'

'Well, that makes two of us then.' He looked at me, his eyes narrowing a bit. I took a few steps back and fell over a branch.

I blew my hair out of my face, it was just my luck.

Edward didn't even help me up, he just took off. I sighed, I couldn't blame him. I had pretty much just broken up with him in front of the Pack and his family.

I fell back on the ground, just not wanting to get up. I had hurt Edward, I had hurt Brady, Jacob was a mystery. The Cullens were probably mad at me for hurting Edward, the Pack was probably mad at me for hugging Esme...

'Argh, I'm good with dying here.' I regretted it the moment I said it. I sat up so quick my neck hurt, 'Oh crap, I didn't-'

To late. Esme and Carlisle broke through the treeline and knelt next to me. Sam came a second later with Jacob and Brady sprinting behind him, Paul was even with them.

The rest of the wolves trotted over to the tree line to stand with the rest of the Cullen coven.

'-mean it.' I got out, running my hand through my hair and fell back down on the ground.

Brady walked over, his muzzle pushing gently against my head. The hurt in his eyes broke my heart even more, 'I didn't mean it, Brady.' I tried to smile up at him, but the hurt was too much for me to keep the facade up.

'I'm really sorry Brady.' I whispered, reaching up to gently touch the side of his muzzle as the tears fell.

'Bella, don't say things like that. We all care about you.' Esme said, gently touching my face, 'I'm sure the wolves think the same way.'

Brady nodded his large head in agreement.

I chuckled, reaching my other hand up to his muzzle. Instantly I had his attention, 'Can we talk?'

He nodded.

'A-away from everyone?' I said, trying not to sound rude. He looked up to the Pack and then the vampires.

'We still have a lot to go over, Alice had another vision.' Carlisle said, standing up to look at Sam, 'I know you would like to keep phased, but can one of you please change back? Our interpreter is...gone.' Carlisle smiled.

Jake nodded his large head and headed off to the bushes.

I looked at Alice with curiosity, but she avoided my eyes. My smile dropped, it hurt for her not to recognize me.

Brady nudged me with his muzzle to get my attention.

'One of us will keep Brady updated,' Jake said, coming back in his human form, 'So go ahead.'

I stood up and dusted myself off, looking at all of them curiously. They didn't want me here when they were talking that had to be the reason they were alright with me going off with just Brady.

Or they just knew we had to talk.

I shrugged and stuck my hands into my jacket pockets, I _would_ be learning about it later anyway. Whether I had to beg it out of Brady or threaten Jacob, I would find out what was up.

They couldn't keep it from me forever.

I headed towards the bushes, hearing Brady's heavy footsteps behind me.

Once I felt we were far enough away I turned back to him, 'I'd rather not be overheard.'

Brady gave an understanding nod and laid down like Paul had earlier. I smiled and pulled myself up, 'I'm guessing you were listening to Paul's thoughts earlier?'

Brady gave a slight shrug, his smile coming through even on his wolf face.

I laughed, 'I'm going to take that as a yes.'

Unlike Paul, Brady stood up and started trotting slowly.

I leaned up to his ear, holding onto his neck, 'Paul sort of scared me out of my fear, so just go ahead and run.'

Brady didn't need to be told twice. He took off. But this time, I didn't hide. It was Brady and I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Ever.

I sighed into the wind, enjoying the feel. Brady was running as fast as he could, probably trying to out do Paul.

I laughed as we slowed down, he laid down once he came to a full stop so that I could get off.

I was still smiling as I walked around to his head, 'You are by far my favorite wolf to run with.' I reached up and scratched behind his ear like I had done earlier with Paul.

Brady's smile grew across his face.

'Well, go ahead and change.' I said, turning around to give him some privacy, 'I promise not to look.' I counted to about thirty.

'You can turn back now.' He said. I smiled, my eyes meeting his.

'Sorry I don't have a shirt.' Brady said, looking down, 'Its just easier to carry a pair of shorts around.'

I nodded, 'I understand, and really I don't mind Brady.' I walked over to a log and sat down, thankful that my jacket was water proof, 'As long as you are comfortable, I am comfortable.'

Brady nodded as he walked over and sat next to me, 'Good, good. So what did you want to talk about?'

I sighed, my foot kicking at the mossy ground, 'I'm guessing you heard what Edward and I talked about?' Might as well just dive right into it, or maybe the correct way to say it was _fall _into it.

Brady looked away, an apology etched into his face, 'Sorry, I couldn't help it.'

I nodded and exhaled loudly, 'Well, don't worry about it. But something did dawned on me when I was talking to Edward.'

His curious eyes looked up to me, waiting for me to continue.

I sighed, 'I never get to make my own choices, it seems.' I pulled at the thread on my sleeve again, 'Edward always tries to make my decisions for me. He's always trying to...trying to..._control _the situation.' I looked up to Brady but quickly turned away, 'He's always trying to _control _me.'

Brady bit back a growl as he looked out over the forest.

I smiled, he wasn't the type to interrupt me or push his own opinion on how he felt about me or what I should do.

'I love Edward, and I love Jacob.' I whispered. I waited for a reaction but didn't get any. Brady just turned to me with understanding in his eyes.

I had to look away, 'And I...I care about you.'

Brady nodded, turning back to the forest.

'But it feels like I'm being controlled by the imprint, and that makes me upset,' I said, pulling at the thread with more force, 'I'm tired of feeling _controlled_...controlled by Edward, controlled by Renee, controlled by the imprint...but...I'm also not upset...about the imprint, that is...it's...it's showing me a-a new side of Edward and Jacob, and it's...it's showing me what I actually need.' My courage was faltering.

I saw Brady nod from the corner of my eye. He bit down on his lower lip and that made me smile.

'I need to be me. I need to be my own support system, and I need to find my own self esteem. I've been relying on everyone else for too long.' I finally got it out and it felt...good...no, it felt _great_.

Brady smiled as he turned back to me, 'I'm proud of you, Bella.'

I pulled back a bit, my eyes widening. Not the reaction I had been expecting. But then again, Brady wasn't Edward or Jacob.

'I'm proud that you are finding yourself in all of this.' Brady started to reach his hand to mine but stopped and took it back, his eyes falling to his lap, 'I'm just happy for you.'

My heart just about exploded. Definitely not the reaction I had been expecting.

I started to reach for his hand, 'Brady I-'

A howl broke off my sentence.

Brady listened, a second one.

'Wait here.' Brady stood up and ran towards a bush. I nodded, tapping my foot as I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I exhaled loudly when Brady came through the bushes.

'I was starting-' I stopped when I saw how worried his eyes were, 'Brady? What's wrong?' I stood up and walked over to him.

'T-the Newborns...they are...they are attacking Tuesday...a-around...around noon.' He got out, his eyes guarded as he looked around the place we where, 'I need to get you back.'

I nodded, stepping back to give him room. I didn't get a chance to turn around as Brady shifted in front of me, his cloths tearing all around him.

'Or I don't need to turn around.' I said. Brady laid down and I started to get on, me pushed me up with his nose and took off.

'Please calm down Brady, you're making me nervous.' I whispered into his ear. I instantly felt his muscles relax as we continued to run.

I sighed and buried my face into his soft fur, trying to hide from the world around me.

And then everything went black.

XxX


	11. By His Side

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** Lifehouse ~ _By Your Side_

XxX

'Should we move her?'

'Where should we take her?'

'Bella can come to our house.'

'I don't think so leech, you might let that other one near her again, why would we trust her with you?'

'Because _he _does.'

'Brady wouldn't want her anywhere near _your _kind.'

'You don't know that!' A voice shrieked.

I moved my head to the side, trying to get away from the yelling voices. My head was just throbbing.

'Bells? You up?'

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open to see Jacob and Esme. Alice was growling at Paul who looked like he was ready to shift at any moment.

'W-what happened?' I looked around for the large ashy-brown wolf I remember being on last, 'Wh-where is Brady?' I tried to sit up but Jake stopped me with his hand. I was thankful that he did, my head hurt worse when I moved. Carlisle dropped by my side to do a quick assessment of what hurt.

'Nothing appears to be broken.' Carlisle said, taking my pulse like he would at the hospital. I knew he didn't have to do it that way, he was a vampire after all, 'Bella, you might have a headache for a few hours but you'll be alright.'

'Where is Brady?' I asked again when he finished.

Carlisle looked to Jacob and he looked back at him. Both the werewolf's and the vampire's eyes were dark.

I felt a choke start in my throat, 'He...he isn't...'

'No, nothing like that Bella.' Carlisle said. He turned to Jacob, silently questioning who should tell me.

'Damn it, just tell me then!' I snapped, momentarily forgetting the throb in my head and the slight pain in my wrist.

Carlisle pulled back. He hadn't ever heard me use that sort of language, but I wasn't even going to apologize until he told me what I wanted to know.

'Bella what do you remember last?' Jake asked, moving to sit cross-legged on the ground.

I sat up, propping myself up by my elbows, and glared at him. I didn't want to be _asked_ questions, I wanted mine _answered_, 'I was wanting to hide from the world. Now where is Brady?'

'Bella,' Alice stepped forward, being careful with her words, 'Brady is seriously hurt.'

My head snapped towards her, 'But he'll be alright? Won't he?' I turned back to see even Paul dropped his face in defeat.

'He's a werewolf! He has to be alright!' I said, moving to get up despite everyone's protects.

'He's home now,' Paul said, stepping forward, his eyes sad instead of harsh, 'That ex-boyfriend of yours rammed him when he was running back with you.'

A loud gasped escaped my throat before the tears started. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying to stay together.

If Edward leaving hurt, this was worse.

'C-can I...can I...' I couldn't get the words out. I fell back to the ground and pulled my knees up to my chin, just clinging to them trying not to fall to pieces.

'Yeah, you can Bells.' Jake brushed my bangs back before standing up.

'Do you want me to run her? It will be faster then if one you walks back with her.' Carlisle said, trying to make the best of a terrible situation.

Jake thought about it but gave a quick nod.

Carlisle had me in his arms a second later, 'Don't worry Bella, I'll get you to Brady.'

I clung to his shirt and just cried. Brady had to be alright, he just _had _to be.

And then the wind flew around me as Carlisle ran.

XxX

Brady twisted back and forth as the fever grew worse. His mother sat by him on the floor as she watched the Elder Quil Ateara look over her son.

'W-what...what happened?' She asked, struggling to hold the tears back.

'A cold one tackled him.' The Elder said, placing some blue paste over a deep gash in the boys shoulder, 'Some of his venom got inside and is causing a fever. A girl was with him at the time, but she is alright.'

Ella Fuller waited till the Elder had finished before moving closer to her son, brushing his sweat-drenched bangs back, 'Oh Brady...'

'I'm sure that he will survive this, but it will take longer then usual for him to get better.' He said, placing his herbs back into his old, black bag, 'All you can do is pray.'

Ella nodded without really hearing what he said. Her baby was broken and so was her heart.

'Brady...' She whispered, leaning her head against his. Her eyes fluttered closed. She couldn't stand to see the scratches and bruises across his shoulders and face. She couldn't stand to see the dislocated shoulder that the Elder had to push back into place, she could still hear the scream Brady had let out from the pain.

'Oh Brady, baby, please, wake up soon.' She begged, the tears finally falling, 'I can't loose you too.'

XxX

Carlisle stopped at the treeline, 'Bella, are you going to be alright to walk over?'

I looked up to him and nodded. Carefully he helped me stand on my feet.

Leaning over he kissed my forehead, 'You seem perfectly alright to me, but if your head starts hurting again call me right away, alright?.' He gave a smile as his dark eyes looked into mine, 'It will all be alright, Bella.'

I bit down on my lips. If Brady was alright, then yes everything would be alright.

'Thanks Carlisle.' I said. He gave a smile and a nod.

Carefully, I made my way out of the woods and towards the house. I grimaced at the thought of how I must look creeping out of the woods, covered in dirt and leaves.

I pushed myself until I was at the door, forgetting about everything except the fact that Brady needed me and I wasn't going to let him down.

The knock sounded extremely loud on the door. Looking around at the street it was as if everything was in mourning.

I bit my lip, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't a bad omen.

'Coming!' I heard Mrs. Fuller call from the other side.

The door opened before I could come up with a good excuse.

'Bella,' Mrs. Fuller's amber eyes lit up in surprise, 'Not that it isn't nice to see you dear, but what are you doing here?' She smiled genuinely as she opened the door, gesturing for me to come.

I pulled my jacket off before answering her, 'I heard about Brady and I...I just wanted to check on him.' It wasn't a total lie.

Mrs. Fuller bit down on her lip, trying to keep the tears away.

I froze when I saw Brady laying still on the couch.

'Is-is he going to...to be...' I couldn't get the words out, biting down on my own lips I turned away as the tears started.

'Quil Ateara says he should.' She said, moving to sit on the floor next to her son's head.

'Senior, right?' I asked, coming to sit next to her. Neither of our eyes left Brady's face. Sweat had drenched his bangs and pasted it against his forehead. His usual beautiful copper skin was lighter as the fever took hold.

Mrs. Fuller nodded as she gently brushed her son's hair back, 'Bella, would you mind going to get a cold cloth from the kitchen?' Never once did her eyes stray from his face.

I nodded and got up, not wanting to leave Brady's side but knowing I needed to not just for Brady but for his mom.

I stumbled around the kitchen looking for what I needed. Soon I found a cloth and drenched it in cold water.

'D-do you want to try and get some sleep? I'll stay with him.' I offered as I handed her the cloth. I was already pretty sure what her answer would be.

Just like I had suspected, she shook her head, 'I can't sleep when my baby is laying down here.'

I nodded and started towards the stairs, 'I'll go get your pillow and blanket.' I had no idea what was upstairs or even which room would be hers but I wanted to help her in any way I could. That's what Brady would have wanted.

The stairs wound around like a tower's case but finally I came to the second story.

There were three rooms on each side. I bit down on my lip and opened the first on my left.

I sighed when I saw it was just the restroom and when the other two turned out to be an office space and a guest room.

Turning around, I looked to the rooms that were left. I shrugged and grabbed the handle to the one opposite the one I had just looked in.

I walked in because it was a bedroom, but I couldn't tell if it was Brady's mom's room or his.

My best guess was that it was Brady's. I walked further in, my arms crossed over my chest as I looked around.

There were posters of famous art pieces all around, only one was of the band Lifehouse.

An old desk stood in the corner with a dark blue Jansport backpack on it. I walked over and turned the small lamp on so I could see better.

Papers were scattered across the desk, some of them homework and others of them were doodles.

I smiled down as I shifted through them, then my eyes came to rest on a certain one.

My eyes studied it as I moved the other papers off of it.

'It's...it's _me._' I stared down at awe. If it wasn't such a beautiful girl then I would have sworn I was looking into a mirror.

I carefully placed it back on the desk as I continued to look around. The room was actually pretty small but surprisingly clean for a thirteen year old. The only other pieces of furniture in the room was a small dresser and his bed.

My hand gently touched the hand-crafted quilt on his bed as I moved to look out the window. The woods were right there but you could look over them to the beach. Stars sparkled on the horizon creating a beautiful scene worthy of a painting.

I sighed and headed back to the door, turning the light off as I walked by. Quietly, I closed the door behind me.

The next room was a bedroom which I guessed was Brady's mom's. I grabbed the blanket and pillow off of Mrs. Fuller's bed and headed back down stairs.

She smiled a thank you as she took them.

I walked over to my jacket and pulled my phone out, my head starting to hurt.

It gave a half ring before Carlisle picked up, 'Bella, are you alright? Is your head hurting?'

I smiled, biting down on my lip, 'I...I...can you come back?' Ignoring my pain and looking to Brady.

'Bella, what are you talking about?' Carlisle said in a panic, 'Are you hurt?'

'Can you come look at Brady? Please?' I asked, the tears starting.

'Bella, Sam wouldn't-'

'I need him to be alright.' I wiped my eyes as I turned to look out the window, 'Please Carlisle?'

Silence.

'I'll call Sam and be right over.' He said and then hung up.

I closed my phone and tossed it back into my coat's pocket. When I turned to look at Brady's mom I sighed, she was curled up on the floor by his head, fast asleep.

I took a seat in the recliner to wait for Carlisle.

'Bella? Bella?'

My eyes fluttered open to see the perfection of the vampire's face. I brushed my hair back before looking to the clock.

I really needed to stop falling asleep and passing out with out any recollection of it.

'Carlise?' I asked in a hoarse voice.

He smiled, 'Yeah.'

My muscles stretched as I sat up, a yawn escaping, 'H-how is he?' I bit on my lip as I turned to look at Brady.

Carlisle smiled, 'He's going to be just fine. The venom didn't affect him enough to do any real damage, and the paste the Elder made helped a lot. He should be fully recovered by mid-afternoon I'd say.'

I smiled, folding my hands together in front of my mouth.

'I still can't believe Edward would do something like this.' Carlisle said, more to himself then to me.

'Neither can I.' I rubbed my eyes with my hands before standing up.

'I am so sorry Bella.' Carlisle said, looking to me with somber eyes.

'It isn't your fault Carlisle,' I walked over to him with a thankful smile, 'But thank you for coming to look at Brady, I know you're risking a lot.'

He just shrugged, 'Not more then I would risk for any other member of my family.'

The tears budded in the corner of my eyes, I pulled him into a hug, 'Thank you for being a second Dad.' I whispered, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

He hugged me back, his hand cradling my head, 'Thank you for being another daughter.'

'B-Bella?'

I pulled back when I heard Brady's broken voice. I turned back to Carlisle who closed his eyes with a smile, 'Call me later today and tell me how he, and you, are doing.'

He rushed out without another word.

'Thank you Carlisle,' I said, knowing he would hear me, 'I'm here.' I turned to Brady and turned to kneel by his side.

'W-who was h-here?' He said in a strained voice. Brady tried to sit up but my hand held him back.

'Brady, you need to rest. It was just Dr. Cullen.' I said, gently pushing him to lay back down.

His amber eyes widened in horror, 'Please say Sam doesn't know...if he did-'

I smiled, 'He asked Sam's permission first. So no harm, no foul.' I reached up and brushed his bangs back, 'You need to rest.'

'Are you alright Bella?' He asked as I pulled the blanket from off the back of the couch, draping it over his long legs.

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' I asked, turning to him with curious eyes.

'You were the one that got thrown off of me.' Brady sat up, wincing as he grabbed his side. I tried to get him to lay back down but he refused with his brilliant smile, 'I'm fine, really.'

I nodded and sat down by his feet, not knowing what else to do.

'Do you not remember it, Bella?' Brady asked, looking at me with his head tilted.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember back but I just couldn't. With a sad shake of my head he sighed.

'Well, it wasn't my most proud moment...' He said, sitting all the way up.

XxX

_Brady ran at full speed, trying to get Bella back to the meadow. He had a feel of forbearance._

_Something was going to happen. And that something wasn't good._

_He pushed himself to run faster, knowing if he just got her to the meadow then everything would be alright. She would be safe with the Cullens and the Pack around._

_He chided himself, wishing that he was older and better trained in fighting. He couldn't even protect his own imprint, and that hurt his heart._

_Bella._

_The girl never seemed to leave his thoughts for one instant these days. And everything seemed to remind him of her. Even his drawings were of her now, and it had been just two days._

_Not that Brady cared, he was in love with the most beautiful girl God had ever created and she thought of him as a friend._

_She cared about him. A lot. Bella had told him that herself just a few moments ago._

_Of course, she hadn't used the word love but cared about was good enough for the young wolf. He didn't need her to love him as long as he always could be a part of her life._

_She had thanked him almost for being the one to show her how to be herself. _

_He would never forget that. His imprinting on the beauty had helped her discover who she was._

_Brady knew that he loved her with his whole heart. Perfectly selfless love was what Sam had called it. Sam was proud and Jared, like a very small part of Sam, was jealous. Paul was finally starting to see the significances of imprinting and Jacob was happy._

_But he didn't really care what anyone thought or what he felt even, she cared about him and that was better then anything in the world._

_She had been about to say something before Sam's howl had cut her off, Brady ran through a few ideas of what it could be. All of them seeming more like a daydream as he thought through them._

_And that was when the hit came._

_Brady flew to the ground and Bella was thrown against a large bolder and was out cold._

_Shaking his head, Brady stood up to find out what happened. Instantly his eyes landed on Bella. He got up and started towards her only to be rammed again, flying into an old tree and breaking it in half. His side ached as he looked to his opponent._

_'Stay away from her dog!' A very mad looking vampire growled, crouching in front of Brady's imprint._

_Brady jumped up, letting loose his own growl as he got into a defense position. _

Don't hurt her, _he yelled in his thoughts._

_The vampire gave a dark laugh, 'As if I ever would. She's **mine**.'_

She's her own, she doesn't belong to anyone, _Brady snarled back._

_'She is my mate.' He snapped, stepping closer to her._

_Brady stepped forward, letting out a deep snarl, _Get away from her.

_The vampire looked up, his eyes dark._

_Howls sounded off in the distance but Brady ignored them, focusing on the threat._

We're on our way! _Jacob yelled._

Don't kill him yet, I want a piece. _An angry Paul snarled._

_Brady kept darting his eyes to his imprint, he could hear her breathing but it was faint._

You're going to kill her, _the young wolf said, _She needs help.

_'I would never hurt her dog,' The leech hissed, 'Unlike you.'_

I would never hurt Bella, she is my world. I would never leave her, _Brady snapped in anger._

_Instantly Edward charged at him, tackling him to the ground. _

_The wolf's shoulder pulled from his socket and he yelped in pain. With teeth bared, Edward growled. His nails dug into the warm flesh and he pulled. Venom dripped from his mouth, hitting the open sores on the wolf's chest and shoulder._

Hold on Brady! _Sam called, pushing himself. He didn't need to yell at the other wolves to run faster they were going as fast as they could already._

_Unconsciousness started to take over but flashes of Bella played in the wolf's mind, making him determined and the vampire even angrier._

_Edward was just about to go for another hit when Brady flipped him, his teeth barred at the leech's neck._

_The vampire struggled but couldn't get free. He had angered a wolf and threatened the wolf's imprint. He would die._

_Instinct was taking over._

_Brady leaned down, ready for the kill but stopped. Thoughts of Bella came to mind._

_The vampire snapped his mouth, trying to reach the wolf. _

_The wolf just glared down, growling, _I will not kill you. I won't hurt her that way.

_Just then the Pack broke through the trees, surrounding the vampire and pup._

_The Cullen's were there a second later. Brady let up and instantly two male vampires grabbed the one that Bella had loved and held him back._

_That was when the fire set in._

_Brady let out a yell as the wolf's bones shifted back to fit the boy's body. The fire of the venom poured through him._

_He saw flashes of Sam picking him up and running to his house._

_His mother crying and asking what happened._

_Elder Quil Ateara looking at his wounds._

_What he really remembered was calling out Bella's name, or at least he thought he was calling out her name, just to have no one reply._

_And that hurt worse then the fever._

XxX

I just stared off out the window as he spoke, my thoughts lost even to me. I should have expected Brady not to hold anything back, he wasn't Edward or Jacob. But, at the same time, I wasn't use to being told the honest truth in all of its fullness.

'Bella?' Brady asked carefully.

Shaking my head I looked to him, 'A-are you alright?'

Brady sat up, crossing his legs as he looked at me, 'Yeah, are you?'

I nodded, biting on my lower lip. For some reason, a very stupid question came to mind, 'When is your birthday?'

Brady gave me an odd look but humored me, 'November 23, 1992. Yours?'

'September 13, 1987.' I replied instantly, for once not worrying about how old I was.

'Why do you ask?' Brady said, pulling the blanket off of his legs and resting it over mine. He took care as he spread it out, the smile never leaving his face.

I smiled at the gesture, 'Does it sound weird to say it just popped in my head?'

Brady looked up to me with his brilliant smile, the beautiful copper tone coming back to his skin, 'That is where some of my best questions come from.'

A blush spread across my face.

'You should get some sleep.' Brady said, taking his pillow and handing it to me.

I shook my head, 'You need the rest.' I pulled the blanket off and handed it to him, moving to the floor as I went.

'Really, Bella,' Brady sighed, offering me the blanket, 'I'm already back to health.' He winced as he moved a bit, 'Fit as a fiddle.'

'Yeah right Brady.' I smiled and settled in on the floor, 'I'm good down here.'

'At least take the pillow?' Brady offered.

I took the pillow he offered and closed my eyes hoping that would be that.

I heard Brady rustling a bit and smiled, thinking I had won.

Oh, was I wrong.

I felt his warmth as he placed the blanket on me. I knew he had laid down next to me, but he hadn't wrap himself around me like Jacob would have, or slightly touched me like Edward would have. He just kept to himself.

I sighed, mentally chastising myself, I really needed to stop comparing them.

I rolled over to see Brady laying on his back, his eyes closed and his hands on his stomach.

I liked how much he respected my space, but at the same time I had wished he had wrapped a protective arm around me.

'You think you're so smart.' I said, my eyes ever so slightly narrowed at my lost.

He opened one eye to look at me, giving a closed-mouth smile before closing it.

I huffed and settled back down. Knowing it was a loss.

But, at the same time, being comforted by the fact he was just by my side.

XxX


	12. First Kiss

XxX

**Inspirational Song:**Lifehouse ~ _Falling In_

XxX

I sighed and stretched, a small pain in my head making me wince.

'You alright?'

My eyes flew open to meet familiar amber-brown ones.

'Brady?' My dry voice croaked.

He smiled down as he nodded, 'Yeah, would you like some water?'

I sat up, trying to clear my throat, 'Yes.' I croaked.

Brady nodded before he got up and walked into the kitchen. I sat up, trying to fix my hair the best I could before he came back.

'Here ya go.' Brady said, sitting back down and handing me the water. I smiled a thanks before downing it.

'Guessing you were thirsty?' Brady smiled, tilting his head to look at me. I blushed as I turned my eyes away. Brady always looked people in the eyes when he talked to them, he had more confidence then most thirteen year olds did.

Brady picked up the remote and started to flip through the channels.

I nodded and worried my lip with my teeth as I looked out the window.

'What's wrong Bella?' Brady asked, turning to give me his full attention, 'What are you thinking?'

'I saw the...the picture you drew...' I said. It wasn't something wrong per say, but it was what was on my thoughts.

'Oh...' Brady looked away, a mixture of emotions playing around his eyes. Fear, worry, curiosity.

'D-did...did you hate it?' He asked.

Quickly I shook my head, 'No, no, it was lovely.'

Brady let out a sigh of relief, 'I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable with it, I was just doodling when you had been at your house with Jake-'

I laughed and quickly placed my hand over his, 'Brady, don't worry about it. I liked it, I don't think I'm that pretty, but I really liked it.'

'You are that beautiful, Bella, and your humility is what makes you even more so.' Brady smiled his eyes strayed to my hand and then back up to me.

'Sorry.' I said, quickly pulling back. Given, why I was embarrassed was beyond me. We had literally slept next to each other all night.

'Oh, don't be, I was just thinking about your bracelet.' He said, chancing the topic as he retook my hand into his large one, lifting up my sleeve to reveal my bracelet. The small diamond caught the light, making the carved wolf look dim in comparison.

'I still need to get you one.' Brady said, gently touching each of them and pulling my sleeve back down when he had finished, 'So you have a small piece of me with you too.'

My breath caught as I nodded. He had whispered the last part so I was sure I wasn't suppose to hear it but I had.

'So is anyone hungry?' Mrs. Fuller came out, a pan in one hand and a spoon in another, 'I made breakfast.'

Brady looked to me for my answer, the moment before long forgotten at the mention of food. I could tell he was ready to sprint to the kitchen and wolf down whatever she had made.

I chuckled as I nodded. He stood up easily and offered me his hand, pulling me up with ease.

We all sat at the table in comfortable silence as we ate. It was only broken when we had finished and Brady had excused himself to check in with the Pack.

'So Bella, how is your Dad doing?' Mrs. Fuller asked as I handed her the used plates.

I smiled, 'He's doing well Mrs. Fuller.'

'Please, call me Ella.' She smiled back, scrubbing off what little residue Brady had actually _left _on his plate.

'Alright.' I reaching for a towel and started to dry the dishes.

'Have you decided on which school you want to attend?' She asked in typical mother-curiosity, her genuine smile never once faltering.

I smiled down at my work, apparently playing twenty-questions ran in the family not that I minded it. For once.

'I'm thinking community college. I'm not sure what I really want to do yet.' I said honestly, 'I applied to Peninsula State in January and got in. I figure I'd take some classes and figure it out from there.'

She nodded in agreement, 'A very good choice.'

I smiled, thankful for her approval.

'So, where is Mr. Fuller?' I asked offhandedly, drying a plate she handed me and placing it in the cupboard.

Ella stopped, taking in a deep breath, 'Andrew died a couple years ago'

I bit on my lip leave it to me to find the most uncomfortable topic of conversation, 'I'm sorry.'

She smiled, pushing the tears back, 'He was diagnosed with a brain tumor when Brady was eight and passed away a two years later.' Ella sighed, sniffing a bit, 'But Brady got to grow up with his Dad, got to know who he was, so what more could I ask for as a mom?'

I sighed, continuing with my work. She could ask for a lot more as the mom, I couldn't imagine life without my dad.

My teeth started to work on my lower lip again thinking about the immortality the Cullens had offered me. I would be giving up everything if I said yes. My father included.

I pushed the thought away as I threw myself into my work.

'There's going to be a meeting at Emily's.' Brady called, bursting in through the back door.

I nodded and smiled at Ella before setting my towel off to the side, 'Thank you, Ella. For...well, for everything.'

She smiled, her eyes looking at me motherly, 'Any time Bella, we'll have to have you over for dinner soon.'

'I'd like that.' I smiled once more before following Brady out into the living room.

'So you got to talk with my mom?' Brady asked, his eyebrow raising in curiosity.

I smiled and nodded as he helped me with my jacket, 'Yes.' And I refused to answer any of his twenty-questions as we walked out the door and towards Emily's.

XxX

'Bella, aren't those the cloths you wore last night?' Jake asked as Brady and I walked into Emily's small house.

I looked down and blushed.

Brady just shoved Jake's shoulder, 'Give her a break. She didn't have time to change.' He fell onto the floor next to Jake's feet, gesturing for me to take the more comfortable seat next to Jacob.

I sat down on the floor next to Brady instead, giving him a smirk as I crossed my arms. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes, giving his usual smile.

I liked that he didn't push for what he wanted me to do.

'Everyone here?' The Alpha called, bringing me back to reality. Everyone either nodded or mumbled a yes as Sam looked around.

'Alright. So the newborns attack tomorrow.' He looked around, his stoic expression set in stone. I grimaced, there was no pussy footing around the bush today.

'Jacob and I will be meeting with the Cullens today. Embry, Paul I want you running patrol. Jared and Collin will relieve you around noon. Brady, I want you and Seth taking over around three. Leah, you and Quil will take over at six. Jake and I will relieve you after that before the cycle starts again.' The wolves nodded as the Alpha handed out the schedule.

I looked to Brady. I didn't want him to have to patrol. I wanted him to stay here. With me.

He gave a reassuring smile back, knowing what I wanted, 'Jake will be back by then, won't you?' He leaned his head back to look at Jacob. The Beta nodded.

'Was that seriously the only reason you called us down?' Jared asked as he lounged on the couch. Paul smacked him on the back of his head as Jared started to mumble about what he could be doing with Kim.

I blushed and turned away.

'Well, we need to discuss what to do with Bella during tomorrows..._festivities_.' Sam explained, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked for the right words.

I shuttered and leaned back into the couch wishing that it would swallow me whole.

'And we need as many bodies as we can get.' Sam said, looking around, 'But I want Collin and Brady staying in La Push, we can't leave the tribe unprotected.'

Everyone nodded in agreement and I let out a sigh of relief. Brady wouldn't be fighting the newborns.

'What are we going to do with Bella?' It should have surprised me more then it did to hear Paul speak up.

Sam turned to me, 'The Cullen's leader had a good idea last time we spoke, but we need to finalize before we say anything.'

I nodded as a lump caught in my throat.

'Make sure to swing by the police station and Bella's house on your rounds.' Sam said, looking to Embry and Paul and throwing a very small smile in my direction.

I sighed, smiling back. He was trying to make sure I was comfortable, he was looking out for me like I was one of the Pack.

And in a way, I was.

I was Brady's imprint.

That thought made me smile. I had a place where I just belonged. Clumsiness included.

'Alright, that is it.' Sam said. Everyone started to chat and get up. Emily walked back to the kitchen, starting to cook another wave of food for the Pack.

'Sam?' I asked, pushing myself off the floor and walking to him. He stopped when I called his name and turned to look at me.

'Can...c-can I go to the-the meeting?' I asked, not sure if it was alright to ask. I might be an imprint which ensured my safety but that didn't mean I had a say in anything.

Sam thought about it, then gave a slight nod, 'I don't see why not, we are just meeting with the leader. We are leaving at nine.'

I looked to the clock, it was about eight thirty now.

Emily walked over to me, wiping her hands on a bright yellow-towel, 'Would you like to change into something...else?' She smiled sweetly at me.

I looked down at my cloths. They looked like I had been thrown off of a wolf, run through the woods by a vampire, and then slept in them.

I nodded up at Emily. She reached her hand out and I took it. Emily led us into her room and started rummaging around, finally she pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple blue top.

'These should fit, I grew out of them a year ago but just didn't want to get rid of them.' Emily smiled, handing me the outfit.

'Thanks Emily.' I smiled. She gave a slight nod before walking to the door and closing it behind her.

I rushed to the bathroom, trying to get somewhat clean as I changed. I quickly washed my face and scrubbed my teeth with my finger before pulling the shirt over my head. I borrowed a bit of mouthwash, figuring Emily wouldn't mind.

'Bells? You done?' Jake called at the door. I looked up into the mirror, had a half hour already gone by?

'Just a second!' I yelled back, trying to pull the pants up as I walked into the bedroom. Not the best idea.

I fell onto the floor, laughing at myself as I stood up and pulled the pants on.

'Bells?'

I opened the door when Jake's voice grew worried, 'Here.'

He raised an eyebrow as I just shrugged. I walked past him, picking up the sweatshirt I had stolen from Sam and pulled it over my head.

Brady leaned against the doorway, arms cross and a smile on his lips.

I walked over, sighing as I stopped in front of him. Here came the caution warning.

'Listen to Jake and Sam, please. Just...just stay close to them.' Brady said, moving so he towered over me. He looked so big, but his eyes were so soft and worried. He really looked like the gentle giant.

I looked up to him and nodded, trying to give him a reassuring smile.

Brady started to lean forward but stopped.

I tilted my head as I gazed up, what was he thinking of doing?

Then he leaned forward and lightly kissed my forehead, Brady pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, 'Thank you.'

My breath caught as I smiled up to him.

'Bella?'

I jumped at Sam's voice.

He gave a slight smile as he looked between Brady and me, 'Are you ready?'

I looked from Sam to Brady, then back to the Alpha.

'Yeah.' I took in an easy breath as I walked over, 'So am I being carried or riding?' I asked, looking to Jake, 'I'm guessing each of you wants to see who can scare me the most?'

My best friend just smirked and walked out.

I chuckled as I rolled my eyes and followed him outside.

XxX


	13. Gifts

XxX

**Inspirational Song:** AllstarWeekend ~ _Come Down With Love_

XxX

I rode and we got to the meadow in record time.

Laughing, I swung my leg over and jumped off of Jake, 'That was fun, but I still prefer Brady.'

Jake rolled his large eyes and trotted behind a bush, emerging in human skin. Sam, surprisingly, followed suite.

I looked at him with a raised brow.

'He's starting to trust them.' Jacob smirked, looking to his Alpha playfully.

Sam rolled his eyes and shoved Jake's arm, 'Come on. We don't want to be late.'

I carefully followed Sam and Jake out to the meadow, where Carlisle was standing. The sun was peaking out of the clouds, every once in a while it caught his skin making it glisten.

I stared in awe, I never had really gotten over the dazzle affect.

Jake elbowed me and I shook my head. He barked a laugh as we walked closer.

'Hey, Carlisle.' I gave a slight wave. I wanted to step forward to give him a hug but Brady's warning flew through my thoughts _Listen to Jake and Sam, please. Just...just stay close to them._

'Good morning, Bella.' Carlisle nodded towards me, a bright smile on his face.

'So, we need to talk over your plan.' Sam said, stepping slightly in front of me as he got down to business.

I moved my head so that I could look around him to Carlisle, but then Jake stepped up next to him. I huffed and crossed my arms in front of me, I know they were just protecting me because Brady had told them too I was an imprint after all but seriously? I had been around Carlisle so much! He had stitched my arm up at my birthday part, he worked in a hospital with blood around him all day!

Carlisle wasn't going to hurt me.

Jake probably felt my annoyance because he side-stepped, giving me just enough room to see Carlisle.

'We can have Bella walk all around the meadow, it won't distract us but the newborns will be going crazy from her scent. They won't be thinking about their self preservation but their thirst making for easier...kills.' Carlisle said, slightly reluctantly. I tried to give him a reassuring smile, which he returned.

'So, what? Have her walk around rubbing on trees?' Jake smirked a the thought.

'Essentially, yes.' Carlisle replied, his eyes serious.

Jake nodded his head, his lips slightly pursed as he saw his joke wasn't funny.

'Does that sound alright with you, Bella?' Carlisle asked, turning his light-caramel eyes to me.

I nodded, sounded fine to me.

'Alright, so that is settled. We'll bring Bella here later tonight, the scent will be more fresh if we do it then.' Sam pipped up, looking from me to Carlisle.

'Alright, so with that settled, what should we do with Bella during the fight?' Jake said protectively, 'I don't want her anywhere near the newborns.' He side-stepped in front of me, blocking my view.

I rolled my eyes and moved on the other side of Sam so that I could see.

'Neither do I.' Carlisle said, 'So I was thinking it would be best if she went up to the mountains.'

My mouth fell and eyes grew wide, 'T-the mountains? As in...the ones with snow on them?'

Carlisle smiled, 'Yes Bella. You will be far away from La Push and Forks, so they won't head towards those places.'

I swallowed nervously, I didn't want to put anyone else in trouble. But I didn't really want to freeze certain parts of me off, either.

'I guess it's a good thing you haven't been home or to our house,' Carlisle said, 'your scent will be older there so they will be looking for newer trails, which they will find here. And La Push is covered with the werewolf scent so the reservation should be perfectly safe. Alice said she saw them coming here before exploring the land, hopefully that vision stays the way it was.' He gave an award winning smile as he finished.

I nodded, 'So...so when should I go up their?'

Carlisle thought about it, 'Tonight?'

My eyes grew, if that was even possible. So after rubbing against trees I would be sleeping in the snow...great...

Well, I guess it was worth it if I could protect the Pack and the Cullens.

I shrugged, I'd rub on trees if that meant keeping everyone safe. The snow thing I still wasn't sure of, however.

'We need to get things ready.' Sam said, turning to Jacob, 'Go back to my house and pick up the supplies we would need.'

Jake gave a nod and started back towards the treeline.

'Jacob?' Sam called, causing the Beta to stop and turn to his Alpha.

'Tell Brady he will be on Bella watch and Seth that he will be helping Collin. I had only planed on the two young pups staying behind, but I think Leah will fight better knowing Seth is safe.' Sam said.

Jake nodded and then disappeared into the dark forest, a howl sounded and I smiled thinking of Jacob's russet wolf.

'So we will bring her here tonight, around nine, and then take her up to the mountain.' Sam said to Carlisle, a stoic expression etched into his face.

Carlisle nodded, 'Yes, I will tell the rest of the family.'

Sam gave a curt nod.

'It was good to see you Bella,' Carlisle smiled to me, 'You as well Sam. I will see you both later tonight.' And with that he took off running.

I looked to Sam, my arms crossed as the wind picked up, 'Well, that was fun.'

Sam turned to me, a small smirk on his lips.

My shoulder's dropped, 'I'm guessing it's your turn?'

He just chuckled as we walked towards the trees.

XxX

'Sam?' I yelled as he ran, he tilted his head to me to show he was listening, 'Do you think we could stop by my house?'

He shook his head and sniffed the air.

'Oh, right, my scent.' I bit on my lower lip as I sorted through my thoughts, 'Well, after you drop me off could you pick something up from my house?'

He nodded. I gave a nod back, even though I knew he couldn't see it, as we continued to Emily's in silence.

I slid off Sam with ease and laughed, 'I'm really starting to get the hang of this.'

Sam gave a wolfy-smile. He looked at me and I knew he was waiting for me to ask what I wanted him to pick up.

'Well, I have this small box in the floorboard under my desk. Can you bring it to me?' I asked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Sam tilted his head, studying me.

'If Charlie's home, just tell him I got a bit sick and am just going to stay at Em's until I feel good enough to move. You are just picking up a few things for me.' I looked up to him, hoping I wasn't asking to much.

He gave a slight nod and then took off.

I watched with surprise, apparently I hadn't asked a lot.

Smiling, I started back towards Em, hoping Charlie wouldn't want to come down to get me once Sam told my lie to him.

XxX

Brady tapped his foot as he lay on the couch. He didn't like Bella being away, but he knew she wanted to go to the meeting.

'Gosh, it has been three days and that girl has gone from friend to companion already.' He whispered to himself, pulling at his bangs.

Emily laughed from the kitchen, 'You know, only crazy people talk to themselves.'

Brady smirked as Emily came out, two plates in hand. Everyone had left after the trio except Brady, who was waiting for Bella.

'Thanks Em.' Brady sat up and accepted the omelet she offered him.

'Does your mother _ever_ feed you?' Emily asked playfully, watching him shovel food into his mouth.

Brady just gave a full-mouth smile, causing Sam's imprint to laugh.

As he swallowed he looked to her, a question in his eyes, 'Hey Em, have you seen Bella's bracelet?'

Emily nodded, 'You mean the one with the heart and the wolf?'

'That is the one.' Brady said, cleaning off his plate and setting it off to the side. Emily slowly started into her plate as she thought about what he was really asking.

'I...well, I want to get her something to add to it...she said she was alright if I did, but I...well, I just don't know what to get her.' Brady fell back into the couch, his eyes searching the ceiling for the answer.

With a gentle smile, Emily reached a hand out to touch his arm, 'Well, what is something that is just between you two?'

Brady smirked, 'Playing twenty-questions.'

Emily laughed, 'Besides that.'

Thinking about it the wolf shrugged, 'I don't know. The strength of our imprint?' He sighed, 'I don't think Hallmark even makes _cards_ for that one, so I don't think they'd make charms for it either.'

'Others might not, but you can.' Emily picked up Brady's plate as she walked back to the kitchen.

Brady stood up and followed, 'What do you mean?'

With a sigh, Emily turned back, 'When you think of your imprint, what image comes to mind?'

Leaning against the door way, Brady ran through his thoughts over the past few days. He closed his eyes, 'Well...being together...as companions...um...a paw print...the forest...she is my heart...her name...her heartbeat...'

'I think you know then, Brady.' Emily smiled, gently touching his shoulder as she walked past him to retriever her own plate.

Brady watched her go before turning to look at the forest. Closing his eyes he thought of Bella's steady heartbeat, he could pick it out anywhere. He could be miles away and still know exactly where she was.

He smiled, thinking of how it speed up when she blushed, or relaxed when he was near by.

'Emily?' Brady called, it echoing through the house.

'Yeah?' She called, walking out with a strand of leather in hand, 'I figured this could be of some use.' Emily handed the throng to the young boy who just smiled.

'Tell Bella I will be back soon if she gets back while I'm gone!' Brady called over his shoulder as he reached out the door.

Emily just laughed and busied herself with more cooking.

'Em?' Jacob called as he walked in.

'Kitchen!' She yelled back.

'Where does Sam keep his camping supplies?' Jake said, grabbing something to eat before he started towards the back door.

'Second shelf in the shed.' Emily called, laughing as she stirred the hamburger in the skillet.

XxX

'Em?' I said, not bothering to knock as I opened the door.

'Kitchen!' She called as if it were the hundredth time today. Given, it probably was the hundredth if not the thousandth.

I smiled and started towards the small room, 'Anything I can help with?' I asked, moving so I could see what she was cooking, 'Um...what are you making?' I asked when I couldn't figure it out.

'A goulash of sorts. Pretty much whatever is left in the fridge will be going in here.' Emily smiled, 'Food for the patrol.' She explained.

I nodded and took my seat at the table.

'So, why did Jake come running in here a half hour ago asking about camping gear?' Emily asked over her shoulder as she added things to the skillet.

'I'm sleeping in the woods, Sam has had enough of me stealing his cloths!' I playfully bantered. Emily just laughed.

I could see Embry and Paul making their way through the woods. I looked at them curiously before looking at the clock it was already twelve? Gosh, where had the day gone!

I stood up and pulled out some plates from the cupboard. Grabbing the milk, I helped place everything else on the table.

Embry walked in, Paul behind him, 'Em do you have any-'

Emily placed the skillet on the table before Embry couldn't finish. The wolf smiled up at her, 'See, that is why you are my favorite imprint.'

I slapped him on the back of the head. He just looked at me with his usual Embry-smirk.

Sam walked in then, going straight to Emily to get his kiss. After he had said hello, he tossed a duffel bag to me with a smirk, 'Charlie was sort of skeptical but I think I convinced him. I said you caught a cold that Emily had and that you would be alright by tomorrow, Wednesday being the latest. He did mention that he was upset when he got home and didn't find you there.'

I face-palmed. How could I forget to call Charlie.

'He asked that you call next time and not Emily.' Sam smiled, pulling his imprint to his side.

I looked to Emily, a curious glint in my eyes.

She just shrugged, 'I figured you wouldn't think about it so I just called and left a message for Charlie to find in the morning.'

I sighed in relief as I smiled, 'Thanks Em.'

'No problem.' She turned back to the stove to start another goulash.

I slid into the living room and then towards the guest room. I opened the duffel bag, thinking I'd only find the box but no I found a few pairs of jeans and some shirts. I blushed when I saw my underwear and a bra.

I pushed it all aside and pulled the box out. Sighing, I opened it to reveal my little treasures.

A doll Charlie had given me forever ago, a pearl necklace Renee had given me when I had moved to Forks it had been her mom's before hers and she gave it to me saying that she never had cared for pearls.

There was a picture of Jacob and me as kids as well as the picture of Edward and me from my birthday.

Then I came to the thing I wanted. Carefully I pulled out the small blue, velvet box.

Slowly I opened it, causing the hinges to squeal. My finger gently ran over the pendant that Charlie had given me the last summer I had come to spend with him, I had been thirteen.

It was simple, but I had always thought it was beautiful. A small turquoise sphere with a silver backing made the calligraphy silver B look even more elegant.

Gently I touched it before pulling it out of the folds.

'Bella?' Emily knocked on the door as she walked. I smiled at her, moving over on the bed to give her some room.

She walked in, something hidden in her fist, and took her seat.

'I figured this might come in handy.' Emily held up a long piece of leather throng.

My eyes lit up in surprise as she handed it to me, 'How did you...'

She stood up, laughing, as she tapped her head, 'Imprint, remember?' Emily walked out, giving me some time on my own.

'Thanks Emily.' I said, even though she had left. I held the leather tightly in my hands, just gazing at it, before I slid the pendant onto it.

I held it up so it caught the light, 'She was right.'

It was large enough to fit around his wolf neck, and could be shortened to fit around his human neck.

I smiled, hoping that he would like it.

Laying back on the bed I stared up at the ceiling, feeling almost at home.

Almost because Brady wasn't here next to me.

XxX


	14. Team Wolf

XxX

**Inspirational Song:**Switchfoot ~ _This Is Home_

XxX

'Edward, if you break one more thing!' Esme left her threat open ended. She stayed perched on the couch, her worried eyes following her son.

Edward stopped but left his upper lip in a snarl.

'Are you really jealous of a thirteen year old, bro?' Emmett said, his eyes never straying from his game. His light pink tongue stuck out a bit as he moved back and forth, engrossed in the game.

Jasper smirked, sitting perfectly straight and in control as he played against Emmett.

'I am not jealous.' Edward snapped, turning to face his brother with a murderous glance.

'I beg to differ, brother.' Jasper said, letting his Southern drawl shine through.

Without another word the vampire stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Esme just sighed before she turned to her magazine.

'You know, I can't say that I feel sorry for him.' Alice said, bouncing down the stairs, 'I am happy for Bella.'

'What do you mean, dear?' Esme said, leaning back and closing her eyes. If she were human she knew she would have a migraine right now.

'Well, I had a vision.' Alice smiled like a cat, 'And, well, let's just say I saw Bella very happy.'

And that was all the pixie said as she skipped out the door, humming.

'Jazz, I will never understand your wife.' Emmett said, tossing the game controller at the TV as he lost.

Jasper smiled in triumphant, 'Well, it if helps, I don't think I ever will either.'

XxX

Nervously I started out of the room, part of me wanting to see Brady and part of me wanting to hide a bit longer.

'Bella?'

I cringed at my name, but forced a smile before starting towards the door. Apparently I wouldn't get anytime to pluck up my courage.

I turned around after I closed the door to see Brady's lengthy frame walking towards me, 'Hey, do you want to go for a walk?'

My teeth bit into my lower lip as I nodded.

Brady bounced towards the door while I followed behind, dragging my feet a bit. My hands were stuffed into the sweatshirt's pocket, holding tightly to the necklace.

Stepping aside, Brady held the door open so I could step out. The smile hadn't let his face or his eyes once.

I pulled my hood on as we stepped off the porch and started down the street.

Brady shoved his hands into his pockets and took a few extra steps to catch up to me, 'So, what is your favorite ice cream?'

I smiled, 'Vanilla. Yours?'

'Chocolate.' He smiled triumphantly, 'What about your favorite stone?'

My fingers gently twisted the pendant around, 'Turquoise.'

Brady nodded and grew quiet as we walked on.

'Good, very good.' He looked off to the trees, 'Bella, do you remember saying I could get you a charm sometime?' Brady said, a light blush covered his coppery cheeks as he refused to look me in the eye.

I smiled and nodded.

'Well...I know it's only been a few days but...' He pulled his hand from his pocket. A small gasped escaped as I caught sight of the beautiful turquoise heart charm hanging from a leather throng. Brady smiled as he handed it to me, I turned it around thinking that the throng looked very familiar.

'Brady it's-it's beautiful!' I whispered, letting it catch the light.

'I know Edward already gave you a heart, but I figured you wouldn't mind another one.' Brady shrugged, kicking at the ground nervously, 'It was my mom's, and grandmother's before her...and, well, it's just really old.' Brady smiled up to me, looking his young age for once.

'I love it, help me put it on?' I held out my wrist with my other bracelet on. Brady gently took it and tied it around, tight enough for it to never fall off. I smiled down at it, then I caught sight of the diamond heart I think Edward would want it back soon anyway, so I really didn't mind having the turquoise heart.

And it wasn't like it was just another heart, it was Brady's heart.

'Oh! I almost forgot!' I pulled the necklace out of my pocket and held it out to Brady, 'It's not very masculine or anything, but it was something Charlie gave me a while ago and I've always loved.'

Brady gently took it and smiled down at the pendant, 'Thanks Bella.' His large finger brushing over the silver-B. He looked at it as if it were priceless, the same way he always looked at me.

'It's really big so you can wear it always...that is...if you want to wear it...you don't have to but...'

'Bella, I really like it.' Brady smiled up at me, wrapping the leather throng around twice before sliding it over his head, 'How does it look?'

I smiled, gently touching the pendant, 'I think you look like a proud wolf!'

Brady smiled, 'And why wouldn't I be?'

I let my head fall back a bit as I laughed. I stood up on my toes and gently kissed his cheek, 'You should be!'

Brady gently touched the place I had kissed and smiled, 'Well, sh-should we head back?'

I nodded as the blush coated my face.

'So what are your favorite camp foods?' Brady smiled as we walked down the way to Sam's.

I twisted my new bracelet around my wrist, thinking, 'Well, s'mores are a must!'

Brady chuckled, 'Well, I think you'll want more then just that for the next day in a half.'

'Um...well, maybe some of Emily's famous sandwiches?' I offered with a shrug.

'Sounds good to me!' Brady smiled, bouncing up the porch to get the door for me.

'Chivalry isn't_ so_ bad.' I mumbled to myself as I walked past him. He barked a laugh and followed me in.

'Bella, are you almost ready?' Sam asked, standing every bit like the Alpha he was. Jacob stood next to him, his goofy grin in place and a bag slung over his shoulder.

I was just about to answer when a howl broke out. Instantly Sam and Jacob were out the door. I turned to Brady, who moved to look out the window with concerned eyes.

The door flew open and in walked a very disheveled Leah, 'The red-head was sighted. She attacked Jared.'

I felt the darkness starting to cloud my eyes before I saw it. Brady instantly wrapped his arms around my torso and caught me, 'Bella? Bella, come on, don't pass out.'

My eyes fluttered open a bit, 'K-Kim should...should...'

'Already taken care of.' Leah said, crossing her arms as she stood up to her full height.

I groaned a bit and buried my head into Brady's shoulder awkwardly. But I didn't care how it looked, he was safe and that was all I needed to know.

Jacob ran back in, coming straight to me, 'We have to go, Paul is out with Collin and they still have her on the chase. Sam's going to join them and

'I'll take her up to the mountains.'

I think all of us were equally shocked when Leah spoke up.

She sneered at Jacob, 'Just go help Jared, Kim's going to be here and I _don't_ want to have to put up with any more emotions.' I cringed, knowing she had cut her eyes to me when she had said that.

Jake nodded, 'Alright, here is the gear. Bella?'

I blushed as I looked over to Jacob. He walked over and gently touched my face, pressing his lips to my forehead, 'Don't hurt yourself, I'll try and come up later. Stay warm until I get there.'

I chuckled nervously, 'I'll try.'

With one last smile Jake turned and ran back out the door.

'Are we ready?' Leah said, hoisting the back unto her back. I looked up to Brady who smiled down at me, and then I realized his arms were still around me protectively.

I blushed and pulled myself out of his arms, 'Yeah.'

With a nod, the she-wolf started outside. Brady gave a shrug and followed her out while I dug my hands into my sweatshirt's pockets and followed him.

'So riding?' I rolled my head to look at Brady, who just smiled.

'I'm the fastest, I'll take her.' Leah tossed the bag to Brady and walked towards the woods.

'What is up with her?' I asked, staring after her.

'Its sort of strange. Its normal for the Pack to feel protective over other wolf's imprints because we all share thoughts and because it literally will tear the wolf a part if any harm comes to his imprint but, like our imprint, its different.' Brady said, starting towards the woods.

'How so?' I asked, pulling my hood over my head as the wind kicked up.

'Well, every one is protective over you, even Paul and now it seems Leah has caught the flea.' Brady smiled, 'The past few days I have been careful with my thoughts and focusing on the task at hand so I don't know where this protective instinct is coming from everyone. It's not like I'm Alpha or anything, so I just don't get it.'

I nodded, biting down on my lip.

'Maybe it's your clumsiness, everyone thinks you need a guardian or something.' Brady gave a slight chuckle before running over to the bushes. I smiled and kicked a the ground as I waited for them to finish.

Finally, a small, sharp grey wolf stuck her head out. I guessed it was Leah because Brady wasn't grey.

'Leah?' My eyes grew as she came out. She wasn't very big compared to the other wolves, but I mean she was still bigger then a pony.

She walked over to me, her head even with mine.

'I love your color.' I whispered. Mixes of light and dark grey and everything in between were spread across her coat.

She gave a very, very slight smile before dropping to the ground.

'Oh great.' I rolled my eyes and smiled as I swung my leg over, 'Hey, I'm getting pretty good at this!'

Leah stood up, shifting a bit so that she was comfortable too.

My ashy-brown wolf stepped out from behind the bushes a moment later, giving me a comforting smile. Well, the best smile he could manage he did have camping gear stuck in his mouth.

The pendant hung loosely around his neck, I looked up to his eyes and smiled it looked like it worked perfect.

Brady's head snapped to Leah, a slight growl growing in his chest. She threw her head and gave, what I guessed would be a smirk if she was human.

'Ok, I don't have the whole werewolf mind reader gene, remember? So what is up?' I asked, looking from Brady to Leah.

Leah just rolled her head and started to walk farther into the woods, Brady right on our flank.

'I thought you said you were the fastest, Leah?' I playful whispered to her.

She looked back at me and then, noticing I was joking, smile. Instantly she took off, the wind whipping around us.

I heard Brady crashing through the trees behind us, trying to keep up, as we ran. Thankfully it was still the afternoon so the woods weren't too dark.

The wind grew colder as we started up the mountains. If I had to guess it took about a half hour to get to where we wanted to be.

Once we reached the side of the mountain, Leah stopped and dropped to the ground. I shakily got off, instantly wrapping my arms around myself trying to fight off the cold.

Leah sprinted over to the bushes to change. I looked around but couldn't see Brady, panic shot through me.

'B-Brady?' I called.

'Here!' He stepped out of the bushes in his human form. I flew myself into his arms, partially because I was relieved but mostly because I was freezing.

'I-I-I h-hate c-cold.' I shivered. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

'Don't worry, Leah is already setting up camp.'

I chanced sticking my head out away from his warm body and saw that Leah was way ahead of us.

'What time are we going down to the meadow?' I asked as Leah sparked a fire to life.

'Not until nine.' Brady said, walking over and helping me by the fire. He kept a warm arm around me as Leah sat on my other side.

I groaned, dropping my head to his shoulder, 'Great.'

A howl broke through the silence and I cringed, concerned for who else had gotten hurt.

'You go.' Leah nodded towards the bush, 'I can watch her for a bit.' Brady gave a nod and stood, but stopped when he caught my eye.

'I'll be fine.' I forced a smile and nodded. Brady gave a slight nod back and jogged towards the bushes. I sighed in relief it was nice that he just trusted what I said without looking for a hidden meaning.

'So what do you know about me?' Leah asked, poking at the fire with a stick. Just seeing her in her blue-tank and cut-off shorts was making me shiver.

'I know you use to be with Sam, before he imprinted on Emily. And that you are still hurt.' I said. There was no reason to pretend I knew nothing and, anyway, Leah seemed to be the straight-forward type.

She nodded, she picked up the bag and pulled out a blanket that she tossed to me.

I took it and wrapped it around myself greedily.

'I'm sorry.' I said as I watched the fire come to life.

Leah shrugged.

'Can I ask you something?' I whispered, knowing she would hear me.

'I guess.' She said, continuing to poke at the fire.

'Does it hurt as bad now that you know the reason he left you or is it worse?' I asked, staring off towards the bushes where Brady had disappeared.

I heard her sharp intake of breathe, 'I don't know. I think not knowing might have been worse, now that I know...well, I don't know. Did Emily tell you I agreed to be a bridesmaid at their wedding next month?'

I gave a nod, 'Are you mad because Sam left you or because Fate was cruel?' I looked at her, my eyes wandering to her face.

I felt her harsh eyes more then I saw them. She was hurt, sincerely hurt, and angry. And I was just tempting the wolf in her to burst out.

Leah turned to look out over the forest and gave a sigh, 'I'm mad that I wasn't worth fighting for.'

'Collin thinks you are.' I said, following her eyes to look out over the evergreens. It was really beautiful up here, despite the cold. It was sort of sparse where we were, made up of just rocks and snow, but it looked out over the whole valley. It was like a painting but better.

Leah snorted slightly, 'He's a wolf, he'll imprint just like Sam did eventually.'

'Have you ever looked at him?' I asked, turning to her with my head slightly tilted.

'Of course, he's my Pack mate.' She said, throwing a few pieces of the grass on the fire.

'I mean really look at him, in the eyes. As your wolf.' I said.

She thought about it for a second.

'No, not really.' Leah admitted, her thoughts creating odd expressions on her face.

'Well, maybe that is your problem then. You haven't given him a chance.' I replied throwing the few pine cones around my feet in the fire, 'I have a theory.'

Leah chuckled, 'What is this theory?'

'I think wolves can only imprint in their wolf form.' I broke a twig and threw the pieces in.

The she-wolf sat up straighter, thinking it through, 'That would make _sense_. Sam first saw Emily in his wolf when he was running to my house, Jared was on patrol when he saw Kim, Quil saw Clair in Emily's arms when he was coming back from patrol and Brady...well, you know all about that one.' Then, Leah did something unexpected she genuinely smiled. Almost as if she knew her troubles would soon come to an end.

'Have you ever run patrol with Collin?' I asked aloud, it was more so what I was thinking then what I meant to say, 'Or looked at him in your wolf form?'

'No.' She just barley said it, 'He hasn't been a wolf that long.'

I shrugged, turning to the bushes as Brady came out. He stumbled a bit but smiled his goofy smile when he caught sight of me.

'What did you say to him earlier?' I leaned closer to Leah and asked.

She burst out laughing, 'I complimented his dog collar.'

I turned to Brady and blushed, I hadn't thought of it that way.

'Don't blush Bella-Mella.' Brady fell onto the log next to me, 'I love my dog collar, it shows that I have a home.'

The blush grew worse.

'So what was the howl for?' I asked, trying to change the topic.

'Oh, just to say Jared is doing good and Jake is coming up so Leah can be at the meeting. You can head down now if you want Leah.' Brady said, looking over my head to the she-wolf.

Leah smirked back, like she was looking at Seth, 'I think I'll wait.' She leaned back and got comfortable.

'Llleeeaaahhh.' Brady whined, not even trying to hide the fact he wanted some alone time with me. I smiled as I started to poke at the fire.

She burst out laughing, 'Ok, ok, I'm going.' Leah started to jog towards the bushes, laughing.

'Remember what I said Leah!' I smiled. She turned and threw a halfhearted glare. I laughed and, of course, ended up falling on the floor.

'Bella!' Brady yelped, trying to catch me and failing. I just laughed, waving him away with my hand.

'I'm good, I'm good, just being me...' I got out through my laughter.

'Bells?' Jake stepped through the bushes, looking at me with his eyebrow raised.

I heard Brady groan, and I'm guessing roll his eyes, at our time being up.

'Bella, I think you have finally lost it.' Jake walked over and offered me his hand. He pulled me up with one tug as I continued to laugh.

'Thanks Jake.' I finally started to settle down, my arms wrapped around my stomach which hurt from so much laughing.

'No problem. Oh, so I brought dinner!' Jake held up a large white-bag.

My stomach growled at the mention of food, as did Brady's.

'Gosh.' Jake rolled his eyes and opened the bag, tossing each of us a sandwich, 'Emily made more for later. And I brought stuff for s'mores!' I smiled as I turned to Brady, he just nodded and took a bite of his sandwich upset with our time being cut short.

Jake laughed and walked over, planting himself directly between Brady and I, 'So what do you guys want to do till nine?' He threw an arm around each of us as Brady face-palmed.

XxX

'What time is it?' I asked, bouncing my foot.

'Eight o'clock.' Jake replied, staring up at the tent's ceiling.

I bounced my knee some more, 'What time is it now?'

'Eight o'one.' Jake said, picking up a pine cone and tossing it at me, 'Do you just want to head down their now?'

I nodded enthusiastically.

Jake just shook his head and kicked Brady, who had fallen asleep.

'Cuu?hat happen?' Brady was instantly up, looking around with sleepy eyes.

'Bells is impatient. We're going to go down to the meadow now.' Jake replied, having enjoyed kicking my imprinter a bit to much, 'Get enough rest, sleeping beauty?'

I whacked his arm, 'Be nice.'

'Gosh, no wonder they say the imprint works both ways.' Jake mockingly rubbed his arm as he pouted.

Brady nodded, not fully awake and stood up, 'I'mgoingtogophase.' He mumbled.

I chuckled as he and Jake walked out of the tent, Jacob making sure he didn't fall as they walked towards the trees.

Grabbing the bag, I rummaged around looking for a thicker jacket.

The white-puffy jacket Jake had packed fit comfortably over my sweatshirt, I pulled on my boots and then moved outside of the tent to meet the boys.

Jake's tall russet wolf towered over Brady's smaller dark ashy-brown one, bother were smiling as they looked at me.

'I feel like a marshmallow.' I walked over to Brady, who laid down so I could climb on.

Jacob laughed and started to trot towards the forest, Brady on his flank.

'I look like a marshmallow, don't I?' I leaned down and asked Brady as we walked through the forest.

Brady smiled and shrugged.

'I am taking that as a yes.' I sighed, 'Thanks for being honest.'

Brady nodded his large head as we continued on our way. The forest was dark now, more menacing then it had been in the afternoon.

The meadow was dark and introverted. Like it was almost preparing itself for the battle to come.

'Its so...sad.' I said, looking around. Brady nodded his head in agreement.

Jacob just looked at me like I was crazy before walking over to the bushes. Brady dropped to the ground and let me get off before following suite.

Jake came back out, buttoning his shorts, 'Well, go on Bella, rub on some trees and stuff.' He gestured to the foliage around us.

I glared but did as I was told. I walked around and touched anything I came too.

Picking at my thumb a bit I got it to bleed slightly. I plugged my nose as I wiped it on some leaves near by.

'Did you really just do that, Bella?' Jake called from his place, arms crossed and eyes amused. Brady and Jake stood on the far side so that their scent wouldn't mix with mine to much.

I mumbled to myself and continued to walk around. I heard a few rushes of wind and turned around to see what it was.

Carlisle stood with Edward by Jacob and Brady. Edward stood with his arms crossed a good ways from Brady, a smug glint was in his eyes as he smirked. He acted as if something good would happen. Had Alice seen something?

I closed my eyes and swallowed, wishing I would wake up already.

As I walked I pulled nervously at the heart-charm on my bracelet, my teeth worrying my lip.

I started back to the group when the charm came off in my hand. I froze, just staring at it.

Edward had been my everything not more then five days ago. What had happened?

I felt my lip split as my teeth worked harder.

When had I fallen out of love with Edward? When had everything changed?

Then a thought crossed my mind that scared me had I ever really loved Edward?

My teeth worked harder.

Of course I had, but just because I loved him once didn't mean I loved him now. Just because I wanted it to work didn't mean it was going to, and I wasn't sure I even wanted it to anymore.

He broke me, he ruined my heart and even though I had said he was forgiven, I hadn't really forgiven him.

'Bella?' I smiled up at Brady as he started to take a step towards me, ignoring the growl that came from the vampire next to him.

'I'm fine.' I said, continuing to walk over to him. He smiled back, satisfied with what I said.

Instead of going straight towards Brady I stepped towards Edward. My brow rose when the vampire's smile grew, I quickly looked to Brady whose eyes were crushed.

I frowned before turning to Edward, 'Edward?'

'Yes?' He smirked, shifting his feet slightly and looking out to the forest. Edward held himself cockily.

My eyes narrowed slightly as it started to piece its self together in my mind, did he think I was going to forgive him?

I huffed, if he was expecting me to grovel and apologize. Oh boy was he wrong, I wasn't that Bella any more.

I had gotten broken and, with the help of those that truly loved me, was pieced back together.

Now I was whole and I could take care of myself.

And I chose Team Wolf.

Holding my hand out, I held the diamond-heart out to him, 'This belongs to you.'

Edward's eyes dropped to my hand, becoming slits as he saw the heart, before looking to me, 'Excuse me?'

I held it out again, 'You heard me.' I whispered.

I pulled his hand away from his arm and placed the small trinket inside.

Edward flexed his hands and for a second I thought he would break the charm.

Then he grew as still as a statue, just staring at his hand, 'Fine.' He took off running.

I sighed, not knowing what else to do.

'Bella?' Carlisle stepped forward, reaching out to me.

I smiled through my tears.

'You made the right choice.' He walked over and gently kissed my forehead, 'You will always be a part of my family, always.'

I nodded and with one last smile he took off.

I turned to Brady and Jake, Brady just couldn't help but smile.

Walking over, I fell into his arms. He wrapped me tightly to him. I was emotionally and physically exhausted.

'Do I get my charm back to, Bells?' Jake playfully bantered, ruining our moment.

I reached over and pinched his arm, making him jump in surprise.

He rubbed his arm and looked at me with a pout.

'Can we just go back to the tent? I'm tired.' I sighed, leaning fully against Brady as my eyes threatened to close.

Brady nodded, wrapping his warm arms around me, 'Yeah, we need to go phase first.' Brady handed me off to Jake as he jogged over to phased.

My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned against Jake. The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was the beautiful turquoise heart Brady had given me.

XxX

The large dark ashy-brown wolf walked out, laying down so the Beta could help his sleeping imprint onto his back.

'She's out like a light, if she stays on it will be a miracle.' Jake said as he pulled his shorts off and phased.

_I think she'll be alright, she's nestling into my fur and has a pretty good grip to, _Brady said. Jacob snickered as he felt the slight pain Brady did as Bella's hand clutched to his fur. The Beta gave a slight smile as he saw Brady completely ignore the pain, instead choosing to focus on Bella's comfort.

_Come on, let's get her back, we don't need to linger in the meadow any more then we have, _Jake said and took off running.

Brady followed at a slightly slower pace, making sure his imprint stayed safe and secure.

_So what were you thinking that had the leech so smug earlier? _The Beta asked the pup.

Brady rolled his head, not wanting to talk about it but know it would be best, _At first I was happy that Bella had started towards me but when she turned to the vampire, panic sort of set in I thought she was going to forgive him and say everything was alright and that she wanted to be with him again. I thought she would want him to come up to the mountain with us so he could watch over her. I thougth she would think of me as a pup like everyone else does - like the vampire does._

Jacob rolled his eyes, _Yeah right, Bella has changed so much in the past three days she isn't the little weakling she once was. She's a wolf now._

_Yes, she is, _Brady walked a bit more smugger as he thought of her.

_What are you going to do about the age difference? _Jacob smirked, thinking of what Bella's parents might think and the six year age difference, _you know you can't have sex right? It would technically be illegal._

Brady wrinkled his muzzle, _I've know about the imprint for not even four days I don't want to think about __**that **__for a few more years._

_Weirdo, _Jacob tossed his head as they trotted into camp, _What teenage boy doesn't think of that?_

_Is it really that bad to focus on what she wants instead of my hormones? _Brady replied as he laid down carefully.

Jake awkwardly helped push Bella off Brady's back, she landed with a slight thud inside the door of the tent.

_Careful, _Brady growled deeply.

Jake backed up, slightly shocked at his outburst.

Brady sighed, dropping his head submissively, _Sorry, I don't know where that came from._

_S'ok, a lot has happened tonight, _Jacob said, _you go change first._

With a nod of the large wolf's head Brady trotted over to the bushes. Just as Brady's thoughts faded a new voice appeared.

_Patrol, with Leah, I can't believe it. And __**she **__asked for it! _Collin's young voice rang through.

Jake smirked, but kept his voice quiet curious as to what else the pup would have to say to himself.

A second voice came in. Quickly, Collin checked his thoughts.

_Where do you want to run to first? _That was Leah.

_You choose, _The pup said trying to sound mature.

_Well we could..._

Jake strained to hear, going so far as to lean forward.

_Collin? _Leah's thoughts were going a thousands miles a minutes. Jake caught _Bella's theory _and _wolves having to see each other in their wolf form to imprint._

_Yes? _The boy's voice flooded with hope as he tried to follow her thoughts.

Quickly the Beta closed his eyes, trying to focus on what was happening.

Two thoughts fought for control, then they both came through.

One was of Leah lifting her small grey head to look at Collin and the other was Collin's reddish-brown head coming into view and then...

_Whoa!_ Instantly Jacob phased back, panting as his eyes grew in shock.

'Jake? Dude what happened?' Brady ran out of the bushes, kneeling next to his Beta.

Jacob struggled to pull his shorts on as his eyes stayed wide, 'I think it's imprinting season.'

'What?' Brady fell back onto the floor.

'Yeah...' Jake nodded his head, 'Collin...Leah...wolf's when they look at each other...damn it, I hate when Bella is right.'

'What are you talking about?' Brady stood up and walked over to his imprint, he wrapped the blanket around Bella carefully and pulled her into his arms. She was really out.

'Bella, she had a theory that wolves could only imprint when in wolf form.' Jake said, looking up to the young wolf as he remembered Leah's thoughts.

Brady thought about it then smiled, 'Bella is one-of-a-kind.'

Jake nodded, running a hand back through his hair, 'Yeah, and maybe too smart for her own good!'

Brady just laughed as he placed the small girl in the tent. Just as he was about to let her go she latched onto his arms.

'Don't go.' She whispered, still fast asleep.

Brady tilted his head, not being able to say no to his Bella. Somehow, he got his lengthy frame into the tent next to her, pulling her close in his warm arms.

'Jake?' Brady whispered, 'You're going to have to phase back for the night.'

'Like hell, you think I want to be in the mind of two wolves that just imprinted on each other?' Jacob called back.

Brady smirked and snuggled in next to her, his head resting atop hers.

'You're my home.' He whispered in her ear so only his Bella could hear. Brady sighed, enjoying the feel of her small body snuggling up close to him, 'You always will be, and I promise to try and feel like home to you.'

XxX


	15. Last First Kiss

XxX

**Inspirational Song****: **Anberlin ~ _Inevitable_

_Banner up on my profile for this story!_

XxX

'Brady!' I breathed out, scaring myself from my nightmare as I sat up. My hands instinctively ran over my face, making sure I was awake.

'Hum...ha...what happened?' Brady sat up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. Finally his eyes focused on me, his face still sleepy.

'Just...just a d-dream.' I pulled my hair to the side as I fell back down, 'A-a _really_...really scary dream.'

'It's alright...it's just a dream.' Brady sighed, his eyes starting to flutter close. I could tell he was exhausted and wanted to just go back to sleep so I curled back up in the sleeping bag, trying to force myself to sleep.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep. Not wanting to wake an already sleeping Brady I turned onto my back carefully so I could look up to the ceiling.

'Bella?' Brady's horse voice asked.

I sighed, my eyes fluttering closed, 'Sorry.'

'It's alright, do you want t...t-t-to talk about it?' Brady sat back up, rubbing his eyes as he yawned part way through his sentence.

He smiled his familiar smile down at me. I sat back up, thankful he was willing to stay up for me.

'It was about the fight tomorrow.' I whispered, looking up to Brady, 'But not everyone was fighting, it was just you and Edward and Jacob and...and the newborns.'

Brady pulled his legs up into a criss-cross as he waited for me to continue. I pulled my legs up with a slight huff, trying to figure out what to say next.

'And the newborns attacked.' I sighed, 'All I felt during the dream was not Brady, just don't let Brady get hurt.' I chewed on my lower lip as I waited for him to say something, _anything_.

'So...' I prompted, nodding for him to give his opinion.

'Well, to me that's great but I'm guessing you don't feel so good about that since Edward and Jacob were the other two.' Brady smiled, trying to calm me down with his joke.

I couldn't help but give a slight smile back, he was a typical teenager indeed.

'Yeah...I don't,' I had to stop and take a steadying breath, 'I don't want anything to hurt them but...I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you...Brady?' My eyes fluttered a bit as I tried to look up to him. The dream was still very real in the back of my thoughts.

My imprinter rubbed his eye as he looked up to me, 'Yeah?'

Closing my eyes, I leaned in before I could really think about it. Brady froze as my lips brushed against his, but he relaxed and very gently leaned into it.

I pulled back after a few seconds, my smile bright. With Edward I always pushed for more, with Brady well, I loved that soft kiss, but that might have been because of how fast our relationship had come about in three days because of the imprint.

I gently chastised myself for comparing the wolf and the vampire once again, Brady's gentle voice brought me back to reality.

'That was my first kiss.' Brady blushed, staring down at the tent's floor and touching his lips, 'My last first kiss.' He looked up to me and smiled brightly.

I blushed and gave a nod, unsure how to respond.

'We...we should get some sleep.' I whispered, curling back up into the sleeping bag. Brady just nodded and followed suite. He didn't wrap his arms around me like he had done earlier and I smiled; he was giving me space to think. He was the perfect imprinter. Maybe fate just this once knew what they had been doing.

But who cared about Fate anymore? I sure didn't.

I sighed, opening my eyes slight.

Brady didn't know that I had already made up my mind, that I didn't need time to think anymore.

I turned around and snuggled into his side with a sigh, keeping my eyes closed tight.

He nuzzled his head atop mine and soon I felt his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

I smiled, gently pressing my lips against his shoulder, 'You're my last first kiss too.' And then I too fell asleep.

XxX


	16. Perfection

XxX

**Inspirational Song: **Tanner Patrick ~ _A Thousand Years_

XxX

'Bella is going to get hurt by that stupid mutt!' Edward growled at Carlisle, 'He's going to get angry and shift right in front of her!'

'You don't know that for certain and you need to calm down. This is what Bella wants.' Carlisle tried approaching his son slowly but he just sprinted away.

Edward looked down from the tree, 'She belongs to me.'

'Bella belongs to Bella, no one else.' Carlisle shook his head sadly, how had he gone so wrong? How had Edward gotten this far away from the sweet young man he once knew?

Growling, the younger vampire jumped down to challenge his father, 'She. Is. _Mine_.'

'She is no ones.' Carlisle growled back, 'You want Bella to be happy, right?'

Begrudgingly, Edward nodded.

'Then let her go.' With that, Carlisle turned and ran away.

Edward flew around and punched the tree, sending it flying. His breathing grew ragged even though it didn't have too.

Bella was his. She always would be.

XxX

'You know how mad Bella is going to be when she wakes up and you are gone.' Brady called, running after the Beta.

'She'll understand why I had to go. The pack needs me.' Jacob looked back with sad eyes, 'Take care of her?'

Brady stopped and nodded, 'Of course.'

Jacob gave a quick nod before shifting. The large head of the red wolf looked up to Brady.

'I promise.' Brady said.

Jake nodded and then took off.

Brady pulled at his bangs as he watched Jacob run away, 'Bella is going to kill me.'

XxX

My eyes fluttered open as someone gently caressed my temple.

'Brady?' My house voice asked.

He smiled down at me, his amber eyes a light, 'Hey beautiful.'

I blushed even though I was freezing.

'You know I would wait forever for you?' Brady tilted his head to the side, his eyes just gazing at me.

I had to turn my eyes away; the red was blanketing my entire face.

Gently, Brady turned my head to him. He rested his forehead against mine, sighing, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' And I did. Nothing felt forced, nothing felt abnormal, it just felt right.

It felt perfect.

XxX


	17. The Beautiful Mortal

**Inspirational Song:** Trading Yesterday ~ _Beautiful_

XxX

Brady watched the young beauty who snuggled close to him in his arms. He still couldn't believe she had picked him. She returned his love, and that was more than he could ever ask for.

He could still feel where her silk lips had kissed him the night before. He would do anything to keep her safe, to provide for her, to love her. Anything she wanted, he would get for her.

She was his, she had wanted to be. Gently, he played with the bracelet he had given her on her slim wrist. A large smile played across his face.

He knew just how lucky he was that she had picked the young, naive pup that he was. Brady would make sure she always knew he would do anything for her; he would never give her a chance to second guess her choice.

XxX

Sighing, my eyes fluttered open again. My thoughts turned instantly to what today was and Jacob. My brows knitted together as I pulled away from Brady.

'Where is Jacob?'

Brady bit on his lip, guilt pooling in his deep amber eyes. My eyes widened as I figured it out.

'H-He wouldn't!' My voice broke. I struggled to get out of the blanket, my clumsiness making it a sight to see. Brady's eyes were pained when I looked back at him, part of him wanted to keep me still and safe while the part that was winning out was letting me do what he thought I had to do.

Instantly I stopped, his respect for me was etched into his face. He really didn't want to let me, his imprint, go out into the snow to try a useless search for Jacob and probably make a fool out of myself as I froze, but he wasn't going to tell me no either.

I sighed and silently got back into the sleeping bag. My back was to him as I tried to hide the tears. Instinctively, he snuggled in next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me, his head gently resting atop mine, 'I'm so sorry, my love.'

My eyes tightened as the tears grew, somewhere in the distance a wolf howled.

I felt Brady nuzzle into my neck with a smile, 'You want to know something happy?'

I wiped my eyes, trying to appreciate his attempt to cheer me up, 'What's that?'

'We have a new pair of imprints.' Brady rolled onto his back as I sat up. My eyes wide with surprise.

'What?' I smiled, my eyes brightening, 'Leah and Collin?'

Brady smiled as he nodded, 'Yeah Jacob heard it all last night and—' He froze, his ears perking up.

His head turned sharply to the door; before I knew it he had pushed me towards the back of the tent as he moved towards the door, slowly undoing the zipper on the door.

His eyes narrowed as he growled. I gently touched his back as a flash of red went by the door, 'Oh, damn.'

XxX

The wolf pack was hidden from view as the vampires stood out front, waiting for the fight.

'Any moment now.' Alice said. Everyone got ready; their feet positioned and shoulders tense.

And then it began. The newborns sprinted into the meadow, they didn't even take time to notice the coven as Bella's scent caught their attention. It was everywhere around them and they started fighting themselves for the blood before the Cullen's could even get to them.

The wolves sprang into action when Alice whistled; they rounded up the newborns to finish them off. It was a blur. Shrieks and metal being torn apart with anger filled the air. Vampire stood by wolf to keep the young mortal safe. Then it was quiet.

_Something's wrong!_ Sam called through his thoughts, _The red-haired leech isn't here. Her scent isn't even mixed with theirs!_

The wolves that had finished their kills stopped and turned to their Alpha, as the Cullen's and the other wolves finished tearing about the few others with ease. Once the fire had been built the wolves started throwing the limbs onto it as Jasper ran over to Sam.

'What is wrong?' His southern drawl was thick as he stood tall.

Sam sprinted off to the brush before returning in human form, 'The red-head hasn't been with them for weeks. Don't you smell her weak scent?'

'I thought something was off.' Emmett said, walking over to the two. His fist pounding his other hand, 'So what's their play?'

Everyone froze when they heard a very familiar scream. _Bella._

XxX


	18. The Bridge

**Inspirational Song:** Trading Yesterday ~ _One Day_

XxX

"Bella get as far back in the tent as you can." Brady growled through his teeth. My heart pounded so hard all I could do was nod as I moved back. Brady jumped from the tent and phased once he was far enough away.

His shoulders were set as his eyes darted around, his nose searching for her scent.

'Well, well, well, what do I have here? A cute little pup?' I cringed at the sickly-sweet voice. _Victoria._

Brady snarled as the vampire swung through the trees with ease.

'Hello Bella!' She waved, her eyes meeting mine as I peered out of the tent. Brady moved in front of me, blocking her view to me, as he growled deeply.

'Oh, what is this? Your precious Edward left you with this mutt?' She taunted, swinging once more through the high branches, 'Where is Eddie anyway?'

'He's not here.' I shouted at her. Then a new thought dawned on me, if she discovered I was Brady's imprint and that I and chosen him over Edward then she might go after him instead of me.

An eye for an eye, if I wasn't Edward's mate anymore she would aim her revenge at me and my true other half. She would take out Brady to break me, to complete her vengeance.

'Oh, really?' She raised a brow, 'He trusts you with…that?' Brady dropped his head as he growled, 'My, my what a protective little wolf you are…if I didn't know better…' Her eyes widened as she looked between the two of us, a devilish smile grew.

'Oh…is this love? Did you dump Eddie for this…runt?' She snickered, her eyes a violet, thirsty black.

'Or is he your rebound?' She gave a fake pout, tilting her head, 'Did your angelic Edward finally realize you weren't good enough? Not worth the fight?' She was baiting me, I knew it, and the dull ache of the old hole was there but it wasn't painful. Brady had healed me.

I stood up in the tent and moved out, I ignored Brady's eyes telling me to get back, 'I am good enough.'

She looked taken a back from my boldness but quickly recovered, 'Either way you will both die today. First though…' Victoria looked to Brady, 'The dog goes.'

My eyes grew in worry, 'No…' Time froze as she jumped from the tree, teeth poised and ready for an attack.

I screamed, I knew no one would hear me, I knew no one would come, I knew it wouldn't stop her from pouring her poisonous venom into Brady, but I screamed. I screamed out of terror, out of panic, but mostly out of helplessness. I couldn't save him like he had me.

Brady stood his ground in front of me, refusing to budge. And then she collided with them.

XxX

Sam's paws pounded hard against the ground, _Jared, Embry, come up from the far side. Leah, Jacob go up from the right. Paul, Quil go up the left._

The pack broke off to their respected areas, following the Alpha's strategy religiously.

'Alice and I will go with Sam. Carlisle, Esme go with Leah and Jacob.' Jasper called, 'Rose, Emmett go up the hill. We need to surround them.'

Once more, the two enemies worked together to carry out their goal: keep Bella safe.

She was the bridge between them and, even though none of them would admit it, they didn't want to lose what she had given them.

XxX

How long I continued to scream, I had no idea. But my throat didn't tire as they fought back and forth. I cringed, my head turning back and forth as quickly as it could trying to keep up with who was winning.

I couldn't lose Brady, I just couldn't. I needed him like he needed me. I wouldn't lose him, I just wouldn't. I deserved to die, but he didn't. I wouldn't let him. He deserved so much more!

'Oh, how pretty.'

Instantly, I turned to the sultry voice. A dazzling man stood before me, bright ruby eyes and a sharp smile. He reached out to touch my face but I quickly ducked.

He laughter poured out like Edward's music, 'I won't hurt you.'

My eyes narrowed, instinctively I ran around the rocky corner. I knew it was pointless to run but if I kept this vampire busy maybe just maybe Brady could win his fight. He couldn't win against two vampires, but maybe he could win against one. I hoped, prayed, as I ran.

If my death meant that Brady could live, it was more than worth it to me. I made it quite a ways before the vampire flew over in front of me making me stop. He tsked, twitching his finger back and forth as if he were chastising me.

He backed me up until my back hit the rocks, he spoke but I paid no attention. My eyes widened as I looked around. There was no escape, Brady would be on his own for his fight. He would win, he had too. Sighing, I closed my eyes, _I love you. _My thoughts wandered back over the past few weeks. His loyalty, his love, his kiss...

I was ready to die for his sake.

I accepted nothing to over take me, for it to go black, or light, or something. But it never did.

I dared to open my eyes. A large grey wolf had pinned the vampire, who was now shrieking for Victoria. Without another thought, the wolf growled and yanked his head off.

The metallic sound made me drop to my knees, my hands holding fast to my ears. I just wanted to get away from that sound. I didn't care that I was alive, I just wanted it to stop.

A scent filled my nose that made me nauseous; a large cloud of purple smoke was coming from the far side of the mountain. Then it occurred to me.

_Brady._

Without another thought I took off back towards the tent. The world was fuzzy, smoke-filled the area. Vampires and werewolves but I didn't care, I didn't care to see who was alive and who wasn't, my eyes searched for just one person. One wolf. My wolf.

The familiar ashy-brown wolf walked up to the fire and drop an arm into it, he sat down his tongue hanging out. I sighed, my tense shoulders relaxing. I didn't care whose arm it was or what had happened. Brady was safe.

Before I knew it, I was sprinting towards him. My arms wrapped tightly, protectively around his neck, 'You're safe.' I whispered, burying my head into his neck.

Brady pulled back and trotted over to the brush only to emerge a few minutes later in a pair of borrowed shorts.

Instantly I flew back into his arms. The other wolves followed his lead and started to phase back.

'Now what?' Brady asked with his bright eyes, looking around the group. He wrapped both arms around me protectively, his head nestling into my neck.

'Now, you get away from my mate!' Everyone turned to the very angry vampire who stood atop the mount.

Brady moved me behind him, his eyes narrowed as a low guttural growl came from his throat.

He had just found me, saved me, now he wasn't going to let anyone take me from him. And I wouldn't either.

XxX

AN:

Hey guys! Sorry, I am trying to write/post as much as I can after such a long time! Life happens, then we die. In the mean time I will try to finish my story though! XD

The reason behind this author's note is that I am considering another Wolf Pack story. I really love OC's so I was wondering if you guys had any ideas you wanted me to try! (IE another Bella-Brady, Leah-Collin, Bella-Seth, Bella-Embry, Bella-Quil, Bella-Jared, or whatever else you can think of!) All appreciated, thanx for reading!

XxX


	19. She-Wolf Returns

**Inspirational Song: **Trading Yesterday ~ _Nothing But Love_

XxX

Edward landed with a resounding thud. The earth around him gave way around him, creating a crater. He was strong and he was vengeful.

'Edward, stop this!' I yelled, I tried stepping out from behind Brady but he wouldn't have it. His wolf had taken over and I wasn't going anywhere. I watched as the vampires and werewolves looked among themselves before stepping aside.

This was Edward and Brady's fight. Even though I had already chosen, it came down to them. Edward darted forward and Brady stepped away from me, he was preparing to phase.

Leah slowly made her way to stand in front of me, a just in case measure.

Edward moves once more and Brady phased, reminisce of his cloths fluttering around. I turned to a chuckling Paul, 'And there goes our last spare set of clothing.'

I stamped my foot, unable to do anything else because the chances of me hurting myself were very high, 'This is enough!' Everyone froze and turned to me. I stood with my arms crossed, my eyes narrowed, 'I made my decision, you all need to respect that!' I sounded like a child, I knew it, but there was nothing else I could do to get everyone's attention.

Brady and Edward both turned to me, Brady's eyes full of curiosity and love at my outburst; Edward's filled with possessiveness.

'You. Are. Mine.' He growled.

'I. Am. Not.' I snipped back, my eyes narrowing. I was tired of being fought over. My families just clashed with Victoria for me, now Brady was going to fight for me.

It was time for me to fight for me.

I was a She-Wolf; it was time for me to act like it.

'Isabella, you are mine.' Edward stepped forward and Brady let loose a threatening growl.

'I am no ones.' I stepped forward, pushing Leah's protective arm away. I glared at Paul as he tried to stop me. He held his hands up and stepped back.

Carlisle stepped forward, his eyes darting between Edward's dark eyes and my very human form, 'Isabella—'

'Bella! My name is Bella! For the last time, the next person that calls me Bella is getting smacked!' I glared at the coven leader; Carlisle held his hands up in defeat. I knew he was just pacifying me, I was only human after all what really could I do to harm an immortal?

I rolled my eyes back to Edward, 'And another thing—'

'They are coming!' Alice said, her musical voice chiming over all of us. Instantly the pack phased. I crossed my arms, stomping my foot. I had just gotten on a roll and now...

Everyone turned to the far side of the meadow; I relaxed as I strained to see what they were staring at. Then I saw them, their cloaks blood-red.

'Damn.' I breathed. Brady was instantly by my side; ready and positioned for a fight.

'Hello.' Jane's small, stoic voice filled the quiet meadow, 'I see you took care of our little…problem.' She looked around at the rising smoke. Her brow rose as she saw the wolves, but with ease she kept her cool.

I swallowed hard; her eyes instantly flitted to mine.

'I see you're still human, Caius will not be pleased.' Her smile turned to one that could rival Lucifer's.

'She is an imprint. You can do her no harm by our laws.' Carlisle reminded her. Jane just looked at Carlisle with boredom. I looked around, confused. There were Volturi laws about werewolves?

'You are friends with shaper shifters?' A large, intimidating guard said next to Jane. He wrinkled his nose. I wrinkled my brow, shape shifters?

'We have a treaty, we fought together to protect our home from the newborns and keep Bella safe.' Carlisle explained in his patient tone.

'And you share pets as well?' Jane's twin asked with a smirk, 'She is still human after all.'

'She is a part of the Quileute Tribe now, she has every right to know about our world since she is a part of the Tribe.' Emmett defended, his body shifting menacingly. The few guards with Jane looked ready to attack.

Brady growled, his shoulder's falling as he got ready to pounce.

'Don't. They have strong powers and we couldn't stop them.' Jasper warned, his eyes meeting the wolf's, 'Think of Bella.' Begrudgingly, Brady pulled back.

'So it is…love?' Jane said, her head tilting slightly. _Love_. It sounded foreign to her; the word was defiled on her tongue.

'She is a part of the immortal world now, as a human.' Carlisle explained, 'The Fates have dealt their card.'

Jane gave a slow, methodical nod. I sighed and leaned against Brady, so confused on what was happening. I knew this probably wasn't going to be the last time we saw the Volturi.

Jane looked to me, her eyes searching me for an answer of sorts. She seemed to find what she wanted before turning to Carlisle, 'We will tell Aro you are well.' And with that they turned and were gone.

I smirked, my arms crossed as I turned to the grey wolf, 'Now you have no spare cloths, Paul.'

Paul's large eyes glared at me.

'Where did Edward go?' Esme asked, looking around with worried eyes.

'Australia.' Alice said, coming back to the present time. She had a fairy smile on her face, 'One of the guards just got an answer she has searched a long time for and is going to take a trip there soon to get away. They will be very happy.' She came back to reality and I instantly understood.

I smiled, not out of happiness for him but more selfishly out of relieve for Brady and me.

'Ohhh!' Alice squealed. We all jumped back, it was Alice after all. Good news one minute, bad news the next and terrible after that.

She smiled, 'I get to help Emily finish her wedding plans!' She skipped over to the large, black wolf, 'I will make sure you don't have to wear pink.' Sam just looked to me with quizzical eyes. I just smiled and shook my head – there was no saying "no" to Alice.

Brady leaned against me, his tongue out as he smiled at me. I reached up and brushed the hair back from his ear, 'We won.'

Brady sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into my touch.

I leaned closer to his ear, 'I love you too.'

XxX

**AN**

So as most of you know Seth-Bella won the poll contest! Now you guys have to help me out with the plot - what do you want to see the two star in? The usual imprint? A pre-phase pregnancy before the phase? Anything and everything considered! XD

XxX


	20. Our Bright Future

XxX

**Inspiration:** My amazing followers! This is for all of you!

XxX

'I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!' Cheers erupted as Sam pulled Emily to him and kissed her.

I stood with the rest of the bridesmaids, clapping as they started the procession back down the aisle. The heels Emily had pouted us into wearing slid a bit on the grass. Grimacing, I prepared myself for the fall.

Brady caught me just in time, his smile playful, 'I got ya.' I blushed and turned away, it had been three months already but I still had butterflies every time he touched me.

'I won't let you fall.' Brady promised as he took hold of my arm and led us down the aisle. His amber eyes turned to me, a mature note to them, 'I won't ever let you fall.'

I caught my breath as I looked at his loving eyes. He was as serious as ever. I nod, unable to trust my voice.

'Congrats!' Brady smiled at Sam and Emily who stood to the side for the receiving line. Sam chuckled and Emily, who hadn't stopped smiling all day, smiled even bigger.

I walked up and took Emily's hand, 'Congratulations Emily, I'm very happy for you. For both of you.' I looked to Sam, 'I hope you have a very long, happy life.'

'Thank you Bella.' Sam nodded, pulling Emily to him and resting his head atop hers, 'I feel like the luckiest man alive.' I smiled and continued into the reception, Brady following close behind.

Brady smirked and pulled me to him, causing me to trip and fall into him. I rolled my eyes, knowing that was on purpose.

'Sam is wrong, ya know.' Brady said, wrapping his arm around my waist so that I couldn't escape.

I rose a brow, smiling slightly as I rested my hand against his chest, 'Oh?'

'Yes, see, _I _am the luckiest man alive.' Without waiting for me to respond, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to my lips. He pulled back, smiling like he had gotten the best present a man could ask for.

The color again filled my face, but my eyes locked boldly with his. My fingers gently brushed against his jaw, my eyes memorized every part of his face, 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He whispered, kissing my forehead.

'Hey! No PDA!' Embry called, walking in with the rest of the Pack.

Brady pulled me too him, my back pressed against his chest as his arms wrapped protectively around me, 'Dude, it's a wedding.' He replied, setting his head atop mine.

'_Dude_, no PDA. Just because we get the whole Imprint wolf thing doesn't mean anyone else will understand why a thirteen year old and a nineteen year old are getting frisky. You know, in some states that's illegal.' Embry crossed his arms, proud of his logic.

'Shut up, Embry.' Jacob slapped Embry on the head, making him stumble forward, 'Brady is a gentleman and, besides, he knows I'd kill him if he stepped over the line.' Brady tensed a bit, not sure if the Beta was completely serious or not.

Jared gripped Embry's shoulder, smirking, 'What about Leah and Collin?' He nodded towards the corner where Leah and Collin were snuggled close together, enjoying the others presence, 'Now there is a _major _age difference!'

'Enough guys. Let them be.' Emily quipped as Sam and her walked past. Sam gave them the _look_ and they simmered down.

'I'm not nineteen till September.' I defended weakly.

'Which remind me, what do we want to do for your birthday?' Brady asked, dropping his head to my shoulder and looking to me.

I shrugged, looking towards a table and studying its center piece trying to dodge the question.

The nice part about hanging out in Forks was that Brady looked eighteen and, since he went to school on the reservation, no one thought he was younger than me. If anything, everyone thought I was dating someone almost too old for me. But when we were around the Pack, it was as if the cradle-robbing jokes never ceased.

'Bella?' The concern in Brady's voice broke me from my trance. Thankfully, the Pack's stomachs got the best of them and they were already heading towards the food.

'Yes?' I turned back, faking a smile that he instantly saw through.

'Bella?' Brady carefully turned me to him, 'You alright?'

I bit down on my lower lip and nodded, 'Y-yes…I just…I don't like when they bring up the age difference...it was a problem with Edward too…' I looked away, feeling terrible for bringing up the past.

'Would you like to go for a walk?' Brady asked knowing exactly what I needed. He took my hand and started towards the door.

Once we got outside I turned to him, 'I…I'm sorry for bringing him up…' I bit on my lower lip, 'I just…I feel bad how everything happened…I don't like hurting people I care about.' The Cullens had left to join Edward in Australia, leaving me with a promise that they would come back some day.

Brady nodded and drew me to him as we walked. I let my eyes wander over the forest. It was amazing to think just how many things had gone wrong in between the tall trees yet I still kept coming back looking for peace in it every time.

'Brady?' I asked, my eyes lingering on a woodpecker.

'Yes?' He said, waiting patiently for me to speak.

'D-do…do you think we will ever get married?' The color instantly warmed my face as we continued to walk.

'Yes, but I think my Mom wants me to graduate High School first.' He replied playfully, giving his soft smile.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. We continued on in silence as we walked the circumference of the tent.

'Can I ask you something?' Brady said after a while, I nodded.

'Have you…have you thought about what you are going to do now that you've graduated?' Brady asked carefully, not wanting to upset me.

I sighed, moving closer to his side as the wind picked up, 'I'm thinking about taking some English classes online. Just, hangout here and such. Maybe get my degree in English.'

'Oh?' Brady smiled, obviously happy at the news.

I nodded, 'Yes, I think I might want to be a writer or maybe a teacher.'

'I think you would do great at teaching.' Brady complimented as he led us back towards the reception, 'You know, the rez is always looking for good English teachers.' I blushed and nodded, he had taken the words right out of my mouth.

'There they are!' Jacob called, 'Over here!' He motioned us towards our table. We tried to stay away from the main floor as Sam and Emily shared their first dance.

Brady pulled the chair out and helped me into it before he took his own seat.

'I knew I taught him well.' His mother replied, Brady rolled his eyes before he reached for my hand. Charlie shifted a bit uncomfortably, involuntarily clearing his throat. I reached out and took his hand, he looked to me appreciative.

To Charlie, no one would be good enough for his little princess. Somehow though, Brady had won his respect and approval. Charlie had even admitted that Brady was as close as a young man could get to being good enough for his little girl. Now that was something.

'The bride and groom would now like to invite any other couples in love to join them on the floor.' The leader of the string-band said over the mic.

Brady stood and offered me his hand with his innocent smile, 'May I have this dance?'

I blushed but took his hand, 'Only if your feet can handle it.'

'They can.' Brady replied. We made our way to the floor and slowly started to sway back and forth like two junior high kids.

'Everyone is staring.' My eyes slipped around the room, watching as the gossip spread.

Brady shrugged, 'Let them talk. Who cares?' I looked up to him, empowered by the strength he had in his individuality.

'You never answered my question.' Brady continued, 'What do you want to do for your birthday?'

I bit on my lower lip, 'I want to go to the bookstore and a movie in Port Angeles.' I replied, looking up to him, 'And not have any cradle-robbing jokes.'

Brady smiled, 'I can make that happen.' I couldn't help but smile in return. The music slowed down a bit more and Brady pulled me closer, 'I'd do anything to make you happy.'

'I know.' I whispered back, listening to his steady heartbeat, 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Bella.' Brady whispered back, nuzzling his head into my hair, 'Our future is bright.'

I smiled, looking to our table where Charlie sat with Jacob and Mrs. Fuller. My thoughts turned to the Cullens, who had been my second family for so long. One day, they would come back.

Brady would never make me choose who was to be in my family. To him, wolf, human, and vampire where my family and that made me know he was the one.

'Yes.' I whispered watching my turquoise heart as it caught the light. Closing my eyes, I rested in his presence, 'Our future is very bright indeed.'

XxX


End file.
